La force des mots
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: Que sont devenus Castle et Beckett après un séjour dévastateur en prison ? Suite de ma fanfiction Le Poids des mots . /!\EN PAUSE /!\
1. Ou en sommes-nous ?

**Chapitre 1 ou Prologue : Ou en sommes-nous ?**

* * *

 _ **Hey ! Me revoilà… Enfin ! Devrais-je dire avec la suite du « Poids des Mots ».**_

 _ **Qu'est-ce qu'est devenu Castle après son viol ? Et Beckett, dans toute cette histoire ? Vous allez bientôt le découvrir… Bonne lecture ! Espérant que cette histoire soit mieux que la dernière.**_

* * *

-Tu sais qu'acheminer le New-York Ledger ici nous coûte une fortune, râla Beckett en déposant deux assiettes sur la table.

-Oui mais je voulais voir notre article, la nargua Rick en brandissant le dit journal.

-Déjà ? Fais voir !

Elle s'installa prestement à ses côtés sur le canapé, impatiente, et se mit à parcourir les quelques lignes du quotidien.

 _ **Gina Cowell, célèbre éditrice du non moins fameux écrivain Richard Castle a été condamnée à un emprisonnement à perpétuité pour homicide avec préméditation.**_

 _Après de nombreux rebondissements, Gina Cowell a été condamné lundi à New-York à la réclusion criminelle à perpétuité pour le meurtre avec préméditation de Joshua Davidson, cardiologue d'une trentaine d'années._

 _Gina Cowell, femme mondaine et célibataire, âgée de 42 ans, était jugée pour avoir tué ce cardiologue, qui n'était autre que l'ex petit ami de la femme de l'écrivain Richard Castle, la lieutenant de police de New-York, Katherine Beckett. L'éditrice avait avoué lors de la dernière audience publique qu'elle « n'avait tué ce médecin que dans l'espoir de retrouver la gloire de ses débuts mis à mal par sa collaboration avec Monsieur Castle ». Tragique révélation quand on sait qu'elle a réussi son plan en faisant accuser à tort l'écrivain qui a vécu pas moins de 9 mois en prison. Ce dernier ainsi que sa compagne, n'étaient présents lors du verdict. D'après nos informations, ils auraient abandonné respectivement leur emploi et auraient quitté le pays pour une destination lointaine. Par respect et en considération de leur vie privée, nous n'en n'irons davantage._

 _Marks & Lord – NY Ledger_

Castle avait fini de lire cet article. Que quelques lignes, il ne fallait pas longtemps pour en venir à bout. Seulement, le silence qui avait pris place au début de cette lecture, était encore présent, des minutes après, de plus en plus pesant. Il détourna son visage du journal, et observa minutieusement celui de son épouse. Ses traits étaient encore focalisés sur ce vulgaire bout de papier, mais ses yeux étaient ailleurs. Sûrement, des mois en arrière à revivre leurs derniers mois.

-Tu ne regrettes rien ? S'inquiéta-t-il en voyant la mine attristée de sa femme.

-Si… _Déglutit-elle_. De ne pas avoir su te protéger.

Elle avait baissé la tête comme fautive, le spectre de la culpabilité flottant toujours sur elle comme un monstre tapi dans l'ombre prêt à surgir le moment venu. Elle arrivait désormais à vivre avec, ou plutôt à faire avec, mais là, ce vieux démon resurgissait. Cela lui faisait du mal. Un mal dont elle ne savait se départir complètement. Un mal atrocement malsain, car... Elle n'avait pas le droit de souffrir. La souffrance n'avait pas de monopole, toutefois, face à celle que pouvait ressentir sa moitié, elle se sentait illégitime ; comme mal placée, si elle venait à exposer sa propre souffrance, ou pire, se plaindre.

-Je ne peux pas te serrer contre moi, t'embrasser mais… Je t'aime Kate. S'il te plait ne t'en veux pas, tu n'y es pour rien.

Il la regardait à côté de lui, à quelques centimètres, à un baiser de ses lèvres, de sa joue, de sa tempe, à une caresse de son visage mais c'était trop dur. Il ne pouvait pas. Trop honteux. Trop faible. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Babe, _murmura-t-elle les yeux rivés aux siens_. Mais tu me connais..., _lui offrit-elle dans un sourire, lui signifiant que lorsqu'il était question des gens qu'elle aimait, elle n'était plus si rationnelle et réfléchie qu'en temps normal._

-Alors pas de regrets d'être ici, tout de même ? Réitéra-t-il, inquiet, en balayant des yeux leur nouveau chez eux, encore encombré de nombreux cartons.

 _ **Flash-back, 15 jours plus tôt**_

Richard avait tenté de suivre une thérapie, puis deux, puis trois mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Bien sûr, il y avait eu une évolution, des progrès avaient été faits mais quelque chose en lui avait changé à tout jamais. Kate avait également suivi de nombreuses thérapies dont plusieurs avec son époux pour faire taire cette culpabilité qui ne cessait de lui ronger l'esprit mais rien n'avait changé. Cette petite voix lui disant, ô combien la situation de son homme était sa faute. Il lui avait pourtant expliqué mainte et mainte fois qu'elle n'y était pour rien, qu'elle n'avait pas à se flageller mais rien à faire, elle s'en voulait autant qu'il pouvait s'en vouloir d'être si faible. Car depuis son viol, il était dépourvu de cette réaction masculine nommée érection. Il avait pleuré des torrents de larmes se demandant pourquoi il ne réagissait plus à la sensualité de sa muse mais le traumatisme l'avait modifié. Elle avait tout comme lui tenté de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que le seul fait de vivre avec lui était une chance mais il s'était braqué. Ainsi vivant avec les spectres du séjour de l'écrivain en prison, ils avaient tenu deux mois. Deux petits mois où ils avaient essayé tant que bien que mal de reprendre leur vie. Seulement, tout sonnait faux. Katherine ne voyait plus l'intérêt de se décarcasser au poste chaque jour et Richard, ne pouvait encore faire confiance à une nouvelle maison d'édition pour ses écrits.

Discussion à deux. Décision mûrement réfléchie. Il leur fallait un nouveau départ. Un moyen de rebondir, de faire face… Qui sait ? D'oublier. Castle mettait donc fin à sa carrière et Beckett, de son côté avait remis sa lettre de démission à Gates. Leurs amis, leurs familles étaient tristes, mais ils savaient également que c'était la seule solution pour que le couple avance, avec à l'esprit, un petit espoir qu'ils reviennent, un jour. Peut-être...

 _ **Fin du Flash-Back.**_

-Non, aucun regret, puisque quitter ma vie, notre vie va te permettre de retrouver la tienne, la nôtre…

Beckett ne savait qui elle cherchait à convaincre par cette affirmation : elle-même ? Son mari ? Les deux ? Une chose était sûre. Si pour elle, ce n'était qu'un leur, un énième moyen de se cacher, de se fourvoyer, elle espérait, que pour Rick cette petite phrase sonne vraie. Un minimum... Qu'il n'y ait aucun doute. Qu'elle est encore une fois réussie à enrober son mal-être dans un nuage de fumée qu'il ne réussirait pas à mettre à jour.

Elle l'espérait.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette petite introduction ? De quoi attiser votre curiosité pour venir lire la suite ? J'espère. En attendant, n'oubliez pas un petit commentaire.**_

 _ **Je poste ce premier chapitre pour vous montrez que je n'ai oublié mon histoire !**_


	2. Cœurs et mots

**Chapitre 2 : Cœurs et mots**

* * *

 **Hey ! Voici le « vrai » premier chapitre. J'espère que cela sera à votre goût ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Mam : Relire l'histoire d'avant, tu as du courage car elle n'était vraiment pas bonne, mais bon je comprends lol Sinon, un grand merci, comme d'habitude pour ton commentaire.**

 **Guest 1 : Patience… Patience… Voici le second chapitre, bonne lecture.**

 **Guest 2 : Comme ci-dessus, il faut patienter… J'espère que l'attente en vaudra le coup. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Cinq heures de décalage, entre zéro et trois degrés au printemps, voilà comment ce nouveau pays les avait accueillis. Pour beaucoup, cela aurait suffi pour faire demi-tour, mais pour Beckett et Castle, ce n'était que des détails auxquels ils se feraient à mesure de leur intégration. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment dans quoi ils mettaient les pieds mais ils avaient eu le coup de cœur pour cette nature encore vierge, pour la simplicité des quelques habitants et surtout pour cette intimité dont ils avaient cruellement besoin… Et dont, ils espéraient regagner, à minima, les contours.

Une lumière transperçait les fenêtres à carreaux de la grande maison rouge, typique de la région, pour s'échouer sur les quelques neiges irréductibles. Situées à l'ombre du soleil toute la journée, les anciens disaient de ces amas de flocons qu'ils attendaient leurs pairs. Légende ou fait avéré ? Les petits nouveaux n'en avaient pour l'instant que faire.

-Tu n'as pas pris ton kit Star Wars ? L'interrogea Kate, surprise de ne pas encore avoir trouvée gilets et autres armes laser alors qu'ils finissaient de déballer les derniers cartons.

-Non, j'ai préféré les laisser à Alexis. Elle pourra y jouer avec ses amis.

-Dommage…

-Madame Castle, aviez-vous des idées en tête ? S'enquit l'écrivain un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

-Cela aurait pu occuper nos soirées, lâcha-t-elle en balançant le carton vide à côté des autres.

Rick se retourna et croisa son regard. Elle était énervée. Tourmentée. Vexée. Blessée. Meurtrie. Il était peiné de la voir ainsi réagir mais il ne pouvait que la comprendre. Une femme si intelligente, si belle, si envoutante, si parfaite qui devait aujourd'hui apprendre à vivre avec… Avec quoi d'ailleurs ? Un homme qui ne supportait plus son propre regard sur son corps, son visage, jusqu'à porter des pantalons et des manches-longues en toute occasion ? Un homme qui ne pouvait plus se doucher ? Un homme qui était désormais obligé de se laver au gant ? Un homme qui même face à sa femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde ne réagissait plus ? Un homme à qui l'esprit assimilait érection et acte répugnant ? Un homme qui par sa propre faute empêchait sa femme de se montrer à nue devant lui ? Un homme à qui le contact de sa femme lui était impossible à supporter, à vivre ? Un homme qui contraignait sa femme aux chambres séparées ? Un homme… Un homme qui n'en était plus un ? Ce n'était pas juste. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle méritait mieux. Mieux que ça. Mieux que lui.

-Je suis désolée… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa-t-elle rapidement en se rendant compte de ses mots et des yeux attristés de son mari.

-Mais tu l'as dit, _souffla-t-il_. Kate, je t'aime tu le sais mais si je dois te rendre frustrée, malheureuse…

-Rick, _l'arrêta-t-elle_. Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Quoiqu'il arrive, je resterai. Ce ne sont pas nos baisers, nos caresses, nos câlin qui font que nous nous aimons. C'est tout le reste. Alors même si notre couple se résume à des regards, il y aura toujours cet amour entre nous. Cette incroyable et mystérieuses chose qui fait ce _nous._

Elle ne pouvait nier que ne plus pouvoir lui faire l'amour, l'embrasser, le câliner ou bien simplement lui offrir une caresse sur la joue ou une main dans la sienne ne lui faisaient pas mal mais c'était ainsi. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il était meurtri, elle se sentait coupable. Alors chaque jour qu'elle passait avec lui, elle lui offrait son amour, son cœur, ses sentiments, ses émotions à travers ce qui perdurait entre eux. Leurs regards. Ce jeu des yeux. Cette communion visuelle. Cet étrange lien qui les unissait avant d'être mariés, avant même de former ce couple dont les envieux étaient nombreux. Car oui, elle s'était rendu compte que l'histoire qu'elle avait la chance de vivre avec son écrivain n'était pas celle que pouvaient savourer, monsieur et madame tout le monde. Alors si elle devait revenir des années auparavant où ils n'étaient comme aujourd'hui que des partenaires s'aimant mais ne pouvant se le prouver, elle le ferait. Pour eux… Pour lui, qui à l'époque avait été si patient. Pour elle, qui maintenant serait patiente.

-Tu sais que je t'aime ?

-Oui, mon cœur.

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait ! Depuis, des mois et des mois, il ne cessait de lui répéter. Ces mots étaient agréables à attendre, là n'était pas la question, mais à trop les entendre aussi, ils perdaient de leur effet, de leur charme... De leur sens. Elle voyait qu'il tentait de prendre le dessus sur sa condition pour lui proposer un baiser, ou ne serait-ce qu'une caresse sur la main mais ses poings serrés le long de ses jambes, il ne pouvait pas. Encore et toujours impuissant... Elle le regarda donc ouvrir le dernier carton et rougit violemment en découvrant que c'était l'un des siens.

-Euh Rick… Fit-elle quelque peu gênée.

-Mes livres ?

-Babe, _tenta-t-elle_. Je sais ce qu'ils représentent désormais pour toi mais pour moi, ils sont tout. Ils sont nos débuts, notre partenariat, notre relation... Nous...

-Kate, Kate… _La stoppa-t-il_. Je suis flattée.

-Tu… Euh... Enfin ?

-Oui, je suis heureux.

Un sentiment. Deux sourires. Quatre yeux scintillants d'émotion. Ils se regardaient aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Elle avait craint un malaise. Une indifférence, il avait feint. S'il appréciait effectivement que son épouse éprouve le besoin de sentir ses livres près de soi, une boule au ventre lui tiraillait les entrailles rien que de les voir sur cette étagère. Ils le narguaient. Ils lui rappelaient comme il avait été faible. Ils étaient… Sa vie d'avant, celle dont il luttait pour oublier les derniers mois.

-Rick…

Un doux murmure et un tendre regard au lieu d'une main tendue et elle convia les maux de son mari à sortir, à s'apaiser et à peut-être… Trouver une solution. Elle avait bien vu qu'il n'était pas en paix avec ses ouvrages. Elle n'était pas dupe et elle espérait bien l'aider. Ses livres devaient revenir à leur état primitif, des pages imprimées d'encre, et retrouver leur symbolique d'antan, des moments d'inspiration concrétisés.

-Viens, suis-moi…

Intrigué, curieux, il prit sa suite. Elle enfila une veste, une écharpe. Il fit de même. Ils traversèrent le salon puis empruntèrent la baie vitrée pour se retrouver sur la terrasse où tous les deux s'assirent chacun dans un vieux fauteuil en bois, type rockingchair. La nature s'offrait face à eux dans sa beauté, dans sa simplicité, dans son écrin encore vierge. Les derniers rayons du soleil lui chatouillant les sens derrière ses paupières closes. Le silence apparent des pousses graciles, des herbes au vent ou des arbres ployant. Le froid piquant ses rêves. Elle adorait cette nouvelle sensation où les silences, tellement puissant, effaçaient le paysage, ne lui laissant qu'une sidération attentive aux oreilles.

-Pourquoi ?

La voix de son homme la sortit de son cocon mais ses yeux retombèrent immédiatement en admiration devant la vue. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient craqué sur cette maison. Les oiseaux secouaient leurs ailes mouillées par les fougères protectrices des insectes tant convoitées et, au loin, les rennes et les chevaux sauvages pavanaient pour savoir qui seraient les rois de la plaine. Des champs, des forêts à perte de vue aux pieds de ces montagnes rocheuses où les neiges éternelles contaient une réalité autre, un enchantement qui déclenchait en elle d'oubliés souvenirs.

-Tu saisis la beauté des lieux ?

-Comment faire autrement ? C'est si… Beau… Si pur…

-Pur… _Répéta Kate_. C'est justement là où je veux en venir.

-Je… Je ne saisis pas, murmura Rick. D'habitude, lui si métaphorique, si poétique ; d'habitude, elle, si franche, si concrète, il ne la comprenait pas. Il ne savait pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

-Pour un peintre, je dirais que ce paysage serait une toile blanche mais…

-Pour un écrivain, il serait une page blanche, _poursuivit Castle, en secouant la tête. Agité._ Co... Comment as-tu compris ?

-Je suis ta femme babe, j'ai bien remarqué que la simple vision de tes Nikky Heat te dérangeait… Mais, je pense que tu devrais te mettre à écrire… De nouveau.

Castle avait arrêté d'écrire depuis sa tragique incarcération. Il en mourait d'envie. L'impatience se faisait ressentir. Des mois et des mois en prison sans pouvoir laisser libre cours à son imagination, sans pouvoir écrire la moindre ligne. Il éprouvait un manque. Seulement, une fois devant son ordinateur ou devant une feuille blanche, il n'y arrivait pas. Page blanche. C'était plus fort que lui. Plus fort que sa volonté. Plus fort que son envie. Plus fort que sa passion. Il était impuissant. Encore une fois. Fragile au bord de ce précipice, le curseur derrière lui n'attendait qu'une chose, de le pousser sans ménagement dans cette immensité blanche où il savait qu'il se noierait.

-J'ai essayé.

Il en souffrait.

-Tu as essayé ? L'interrogea-t-elle surprise.

-Oui mais je n'y arrive pas… Tout me rappelle aux derniers mois et puis, je ne peux plus publier.

Elle voyait à contre-jour le profil de son homme avec la lumière du soleil descendant, qui se prenait dans sa mèche rebelle. Les mains osseuses sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, ses joues creuses mal rasées, ses légères cicatrices, stigmates de son incarcération, il avait perdu son air juvénile, cet air naïf… L'ensemble de ses possibles.

-J'ai une proposition à te soumettre…

Il détourna son regard du coucher de soleil et l'observa. Les coudes posés sur le bras de son fauteuil, et le visage dans ses paumes, elle le détaillait. Les yeux dans les yeux, il percevait ce manque de confiance en elle qui ressortait de temps en temps sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Elle redevenait Kathie, comme disait Jim.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je pense que la publication n'est pas forcément un aboutissement. En ce sens, je veux dire que j'ai passé des heures et des heures à t'admirer écrire et je vois bien que c'est cette phase qui te fait le plus de bien, finit-elle dans un murmure.

-Je n'écrirai que pour toi ? Sourit-il son regard ancré dans le sien.

-Ou pour toi.

-Tu ne souhaites plus me lire ? S'enquit-il soudainement inquiet et surpris.

-Si bien évidemment, _rit-elle. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle ne le lirait plus ? Elle, qui ne pouvait attendre la sortie en librairie de ses ouvrages. Elle qui les connaissait par coeur à force de les lire. Comment... Bref..._ Seulement, _se ravisa-t-elle_ , si cela devait te coûter, je ne m'imposerai pas. Cela pourrait être ton jardin secret.

-Tu es celle dont l'avis m'importe le plus, donc tu serais encore et toujours ma première lectrice, mais… Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à écrire de nouveau.

Elle se retourna complètement, les jambes repliées sous ses fesses comme si elle prenait réellement conscience de tous ses problèmes… De toutes ces choses qu'ils allaient devoir mettre en lumière ou au contraire, balayer sous le tapis pour avancer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te manque ? Le questionna-t-elle sa main en direction de sa joue.

Il n'avait même pas fait attention à la question de Kate. Sourd. Il s'était raidit, anxieux quant au geste de sa femme. Allait-elle caresser sa joue ? Allait-elle glisser ses ongles dans sa barbe ? Son stress commençait à grandir. Insoutenable. Méprisable. Affolant. Katherine s'en rendit compte et referma immédiatement ses doigts sur sa paume et abaissa sa main sur son fauteuil. Elle n'avait pas fait attention. Une vieille habitude à la peau dure.

-Ça… Chuchota-t-il peiné.

Son sourire déjà perdu, elle était encore plus attristée par cet aveu. Mais pour la première fois aussi, il lui avouait, il verbalisait que son contact lui manquait. Que leurs corps se manquaient. Oui, elle en avait douté un temps. On ne pouvait la blâmer. Comment une femme dont l'homme ne manifeste aucun désir, aucun geste d'attirance, peut-elle comprendre qu'elle lui fait tout de même envie, physiquement ? Et bien... Par des mots.

-Si on tentait l'expérience à quatre mains ? Lança-t-elle sans même y avoir réfléchi plus longtemps.

-Euh… Avec toi ?

-Cache ta joie, maugréa-t-elle.

-Non, non… _Rit-il_. Je suis juste surpris que tu veuilles t'investir dans mon écriture.

-J'ai envie de voir mon écrivain avec ce sourire, _fit-elle en redessinant un sourire dans les airs_. C'est aussi simple que cela mon cœur.

-D'accord.

-D'accord ?

-Oui, je veux bien essayer.

Joie. Ravissement. Enthousiasme. Ivresse. Elle avait une envie folle de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Lui montrer, lui démontrer à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point il faisait son bonheur… A quel point elle le voyait fort et courageux à travers ses yeux. A quel point... Elle devait se retenir !

-Si on rentrait ?

-L'air islandais aurait-il les gênes anti-froids des Beckett ?

-Je crois bien, gloussa-t-elle en s'emmitouflant davantage dans son écharpe.

 _Aux alentours des vingt heures…_

Katherine se glissait sous la douche, ce sentiment toujours étrange au ventre depuis son échange avec Rick. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Et cela davantage encore sous l'eau. Elle adorait cette salle de bain semi-ouverte sur la chambre. Elle offrait tellement de possibilités... Des possibilités sensuelles comme, surprendre son homme l'admirant, s'attiser sous les jets d'eau comme deux adolescents aux hormones affolées ou encore, se masser érotiquement dans la chaleur des vapeurs... Mais malheureusement, ses divagations resteraient à l'état de fantasmes ; cruel quand elle savait en plus les sensations et les bonheurs de ce fruit, jadis non défendu.

-Merde ! Cria-t-elle de frustration.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon cœur ? Un problème ? S'inquiéta son homme à travers la porte de la chambre.

-Non ! Non ! Ne te fais pas de soucis ! Paniqua-t-elle à l'idée qu'il puisse rentrer.

-Tu es sûre ? Je peux t'aider, peut-être ?

-Rick… Nous avons déjà parlé de ça.

-Je sais, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en regagnant sa chambre.

Elle baissa le volume de l'eau ruisselant sur son corps et écouta les pas de son époux s'éloigner. Elle souffla, soulagée, le dos contre le mur de la douche. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait une fois de plus blessée mais c'était pour son bien. Depuis la tragique épreuve que Castle avait traversée, elle évitait de se montrer à nue devant lui. Une lubie ? Une façon de le punir ? De se venger ? Non… Non… Rien de tout ça bien évidement… Elle savait seulement que de ne pas réagir alors qu'elle était dans le plus simple appareil, le déstabiliser et l'attrister au plus haut point. Ainsi, elle pensait le protéger.

 _Tristesse…_ Richard, la tête basse, s'était installé dans son grand lit froid, le regard rivé au plafond. Il comprenait. Il comprenait que sa femme veuille le préserver, le protéger de la honte qu'il ressentait en ne pouvant avoir une érection. Aucune femme ne ferait le tiers de ce qu'elle endurait pour lui. Mais avait-il le droit ? Etait-il légitime ? Il en venait à se poser la question.

-Babe, _le coupa Kate dans ses pensées_. Je peux...

-Hum... Hum...

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas contre toi que je ne souhaite pas que tu me vois nue ?

-Oui…

Peu convaincu par cette réponse bien trop vague à son gout, elle décida de changer de stratégie. De prendre le contre-pied des mensonges, des non-dits et des faux-semblants. Elle n'en voulait plus. Ils en avaient déjà bien assez eu par le passé. Maintenant, ils avaient dépassé ce stade et étaient bien loin de ces balbutiements de couple.

-Si tu veux… Si cela ne t'est pas trop dur, je veux bien tenter l'expérience.

-De… ?

-De ne plus faire attention à ma nudité.

Il l'étudia un instant. Mi surpris, mi ému. Elle cherchait par tous les moyens à l'aider, à le faire aller mieux. A faire qu'il se sente… Homme. Tout simplement. Il était donc peut-être temps qu'il se confie davantage à elle. Sur ses craintes, ses peurs les plus intimes, ses pensées refoulées. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi dans l'ignorance et l'incompréhension.

-Je ne suis pas prêt, ni physiquement, ni psychologiquement.

Les yeux fermés, il cherchait la force, le courage, l'audace de poursuivre ses explications, de s'ouvrir sur ses états-d'âmes, qu'il n'avait encore jamais dévoilé, ni aux nombreux psys qu'il avait pu consulter, ni à Kate. Son épouse. Son supplément d'âme. Sa raison de vivre pourtant.

-Je suis là, mon cœur.

Il inspira, ouvrit lentement ses paupières comme s'éveillant un doux matin, puis poursuivit, le cœur libre de parler sans appréhension. Après tout, que risquait-il ? Plus grand chose désormais.

-Je… Je ne suis pas en paix avec cette partie de mon corps mais au-delà, je pense que je dois dépasser un stade… Un stade où je ne me sentirais pas coupable de te priver de liberté.

-Tu… Tu penses ça ?

-Oui. J'ai l'impression de te repousser dans un monde sombre comme celui que tu as pu vivre après le décès de ta mère. Celui dans lequel tu te renfermais à mon arrivé au poste, celui où tu ne souriais pas, où tu ne riais pas, où tu ne t'autorisais pas à vivre pleinement la vie.

-Je…

-Chut, _souffla-t-il_.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, navrée que l'homme de sa vie puisse se sentir fautif d'un quelconque changement en elle mais, à sa volonté, elle le laissa continuer ses révélations. Ils avaient toute la nuit pour discuter après tout.

-Si comme tu me l'as souvent murmuré nos soirs de confidences, j'ai réussi à faire ressusciter cette femme que tu es mais que tu étais avant moi, sans le savoir, ou sans vraiment le vouloir, ou sans t'en apercevoir, c'était un plaisir… Une chance que tu me donnais de devenir quelqu'un de pas trop mal, quelqu'un qui pouvait espérer un avenir. Seulement, aujourd'hui, tu te renfermes à nouveau pour changer une nouvelle fois… A cause de moi.

Il était accablé, perdu mais aussi, au grand damne de Katherine, le plus sérieux des époux.

-Je crains de répondre quelque chose qui va te vexer.

-Tant que nous sommes dans les aveux, allons-y. En plus… Je veux avancer. Avec toi. Pas sans toi. Tous les deux. Comme on l'a toujours fait.

Déboussolé… Il disait tout et son contraire. Il venait, il y a quelques minutes de lui avouer à demi-mot qu'il était prêt à rompre pour son bien à elle, mais là, il lui disait qu'il voulait avancer à deux.

-Rick, mon cœur… Regarde-moi, _lui fit-elle en captant son regard_. Nous sommes l'un contre l'autre, debout. Nos mains sont jointes. Nos doigts entrelacés. Nous les regardons, symbole de notre union. Nos souffles se mêlent, nos lèvres se frôlent mais nos regards en disent plus… Le contact devient secondaire…

Touché par ses mots ainsi que par l'imaginaire dont faisait preuve son épouse pour lui faire ressentir son amour, ainsi sans le toucher, sans le brusquer, le rendait davantage amoureux qu'il ne pouvait et pensait l'être.

-Je n'ai pas changé, _poursuivit-elle pour lui répondre_. C'est toi qui as changé. Si je ris, si je vis, si je souris c'est grâce à toi. C'est grâce à notre couple, à notre amour. Alors si en ce moment, mes sourires et mes éclats de rire se font moindre, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas leur écho en toi, sur toi…

Il réfléchit à ses dires, les larmes de plus de plus complexes à dissimuler aux émeraudes de sa muse, qui semblait mettre à nu, chacune de ses angoisses comme lui avait pu le faire quelques années auparavant. Oui, à y réfléchir, c'était bien qui lui avait changé. Il n'était plus cet écrivain surprenant, ni même cet homme qui sans cesse lui concocter, parfois sans s'en rendre compte, de belles surprises. Fini les weekends improvisés. Fini les soirées dans des lieux aussi magiques qu'imprévisibles Fini les expériences en tout genre. Fini l'ancien Castle... Mais ne pouvait-il pas trouver en lui, un nouveau Rick, qui ferait fondre sa femme, de nouveau ?

-Tu te souviens de nos vœux ? L'interrogea-t-il, la voix encore éraillée par l'émotion.

-Bien sûr babe.

-Mes doigts glissent d'entre les tiens pour courir en une caresse le long de ton bras pour se caler dans le bas de tes reins. Corps contre corps, tu frisonnes, je frisonne. Mon nez se permet d'errer dans le creux de ton épaule puis dans ton cou où je remonte progressivement pour te susurrer à l'oreille que je renouvelle mes vœux en te disant, que je te promets de te faire rire, sourire… Et j'espère, un jour nouveau, assouvir tes envies.

-Je t'aime, s'émut Kate, essuyant une larme de sa joue. Elle venait de comprendre, que par ses quelques mots, il renouvelait leurs vœux de mariage, lui faisant la promesse de ne jamais les oublier. Quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'ils adviennent d'eux, ces vœux seraient son cheval de bataille, son chemin de croix.

-Oh ne pleure pas mon cœur.

-C'est ta faute ! _S'amusa-t-elle encore empreinte d'émotion_. T'es tellement touchant.

-Quelle chance d'avoir épousé un homme de lettres ! Plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère chargée de ces émois qui les définissaient tant.

-T'es irrécupérable !

* * *

 _ **Je vous remercie d'avoir partagé**_ _ **ce moment avec moi et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas… Quelques mots.**_


	3. Petit à petit, je souris

**Chapitre 3 : Petit à petit, je souris.**

* * *

 **Hey ! Je suis très heureuse de vos commentaires qui sont très encourageants pour la suite… Qui je l'espère saura répondre à vos attentes.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et merci !**

* * *

 **Guest : je te remercie pour cet enthousiasme !**

 **Elynaa : Super sympa comme commentaire !**

 **Castlefan : Heureuse de trouver un fan, bonne lecture !**

* * *

La veille, ils avaient longuement discuté et prise par la fatigue de tous les maux de leur couple, Beckett s'était couchée sans fermer ses volets. Ce matin, elle regrettait amèrement. Tournant et retournant dans les draps, elle cherchait comme à chaque fois, un corps pour se blottir et enfuir son visage, mais comme à chaque fois aussi, il n'y avait personne. Le lit était vide. Le lit était trop grand pour être réchauffé par un seul et même corps. Le lit conjugal ressemblait bien trop à celui d'une célibataire. Elle se redressa, passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et grimaça. Ils s'étaient longuement expliqué mais le manque… Le manque de son corps. Le manque de son odeur. Le manque de lui ne s'expliquait pas. Elle était telle une droguée en période de sevrage, telle une alcoolique à qui l'on avait interdit de boire… En manque ! Elle s'assit au bord du matelas, enfila ses chaussons et regagna le couloir où elle découvrit son homme qui au même moment sortait de sa chambre.

-Hey, lâcha-t-il dans un bâillement à peine dissimulé.

-Hey ba…be. Tu as une sale tête, ce matin.

-Oui, moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur.

Kate roula des yeux devant l'humour sarcastique de son écrivain, sachant qu'il ne cherchait qu'à cacher une mauvaise nuit.

-Cauchemar ? L'interrogea-t-elle, sérieuse.

-Oui, toujours le même.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de poser de questions sur ce cauchemar elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle n'en avait pas tous les détails mais le peu qu'elle savait, elle en savait déjà trop à son goût. Rick, le premier soir de leur arrivé en Islande lui avait raconté. Tout. Ou presque. Il s'était ouvert pour qu'elle comprenne ce qui lui était arrivé et surtout pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Il désirait qu'aucun mensonge, qu'aucun tabou ne puisse se mettre en travers de sa guérison… Ou plutôt de sa progression. Car s'il espérait un jour redevenir l'homme qu'il était, plus les jours défilaient, moins il y croyait.

Un espoir bien trop grand. Un rêve inaccessible. Un souhait inabordable. Il perdait peu à peu confiance.

-Céréales ou pain ?

-Pain.

-Je fais les tartines, tu t'occupes du café, sourit Kate.

-C'est dingue mais même des années après, on n'a pas changé.

-Le café ? Demanda-t-elle en beurrant une tranche de pain de seigle.

-Oui… Je m'occupe de notre petit rituel et toi, en cadeau tu m'offres ce magnifique sourire, se réjouit-il en déposant les mugs sur le bar.

-Une manière simple de te remercier de chacun de mes matins que tu embellis.

Ils se sourirent et dans un synchronisme parfait, portèrent le café à leurs lèvres. Si à l'époque de leur amitié, ce liquide brun symbolisait un _je t'aime_ impossible ou un doux baiser déposé sur une joue rosie par l'audace, aujourd'hui, il avait le goût d'une madeleine de _Proust_ à la saveur d'antan d'un baiser langoureux jadis échangé dans le lit conjugal.

-On termine le rangement de la maison ou on coupe de bois ?

-Il fait beau, _fit la jeune femme en regardant par la fenêtre_. On devrait terminer de faire les bûches et commencer l'abri pour les protéger.

-C'est toi, le chef !

-Oui mais c'est toi l'homme fort, le taquina-t-elle en lançant un regard appréciateur sur ses muscles avant de commencer la vaisselle.

-Je me disais bien que tu me matais.

Il riait mais elle, elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de découvrir son corps depuis sa sortie de prison, mais juste d'entrevoir ses muscles rouler sous ses vêtements l'émoustillait ; d'autant plus en ce moment, où il reprenait peu à peu du poids.

-La dernière ? Demanda l'écrivain en rangeant l'assiette qu'il venait d'essuyer.

-Oui.

Le torchon sur le lavabo, elle venait de se retourner mais au lieu de se retrouver libre de tous mouvements, elle était bloquée par un corps. Pas n'importe lequel. Pas celui de n'importe qui. Celui de son époux. Celui qui lui donnait envie. Rick, en train de ranger la dernière assiette au-dessus de sa tête n'avait eu le temps de se reculer. Il était face à sa femme. A quelques centimètres d'elle. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches depuis son trauma et étrangement, il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de s'éloigner. Il était bien. Il ne paniquait pas. Il était serein.

-Babe, murmura-t-elle la voix rauque.

-Attend…

-Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle déglutit, regarda ses lèvres… Elle n'était pas bien. Elle paniquait. Elle n'était pas sereine.

-Je n'ai pas peur…

Peut-être, mais elle, elle avait peur. Peur de faire une énorme bêtise qu'elle ne pourrait pas réparer. Peur d'atteindre un point de non retour.

-Rick, je…

-Reste-là… Encore, un peu.

Il ne pouvait faire davantage mais se sentir si près d'elle, tout en étant si loin le ravissait. Il reprenait des couleurs, il revivait alors qu'une heure à peine, il pensait ne jamais entretenir une telle intimité avec sa femme. La vie tenait à si peu finalement. Une situation différente. Pas de pression, et hop, il s'était laissé faire.

-Je ne peux pas mon cœur.

-Pardon ?

-Tu es trop… Trop proche, _gémit-elle_. J'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie de te faire l'amour. J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour. J'ai envie qu'on fasse l'amour. Mon cœur bat plus vite… J'ai chaud. Tes lèvres me tentent. Ton torse m'appelle. Et une douce chaleur que je reconnais prend naissance dans mon bas ventre…

Il se recula, d'un mètre, peut-être moins, peut-être plus, et déposa ses mains sur le plan de travail derrière lui, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de sa femme qui scintillaient et paradoxalement, s'étaient teints d'un voile sombre. Les joues rosies, Katherine se détourna et relâcha son souffle sur le lavabo, complètement troublée. Si bref que l'instant eut été, elle avait été bouleversée… Un brin embarrassée. Comble, pour elle qui jadis partageait bien plus avec Rick. Des folles nuits ou matins les plus câlins, elle ne se comprenait plus.

-C'était la première fois, murmura Rick.

Elle ne le voyait pas mais elle savait qu'il l'observait toujours. Pour une fois, il ne fuyait pas… C'était elle qui voulait fuir, se terrer au plus profond de la cuisine. Honteuse. Déboussolée.

-De… De quoi ?

-Que tu me dis ce que tu ressens quand tu… Quand tu as… Envie, dit-il en cherchant ses mots.

Secouant la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place, Kate se retourna et le trouva les bras en appui derrière son dos, épiant le moindre de ses gestes. Il n'avait pas fui. Il était bien là, debout, solide, quant elle, avait flanché.

-Je suis désolé Rick, je…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est ma faute, _l'arrêta-t-il_. Un coup, je crains une promiscuité avec toi et l'instant d'après, j'ai l'impression d'être moi-même.

-C'est peut-être un bon début, sourit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Il croisait les doigts pour qu'elle dise vrai mais dans son for intérieur, il avait conscience que ce n'était que le début d'un long périple. L'ascension du mont Fuji. L'escalade de l'Himalaya. Une cordée avec sa femme, qu'ils ne réaliseraient pas du premier coup. Entre mauvaises prives, voies trop pentues ou harnais défaillants, le sommet était encore haut.

 _A deux heures et demie de Reykjavik, début d'après-midi._

Debout derrière leur maison, Castle balançait une hache, qu'il abattait avec une force brutale et presque surhumaine à l'extrémité d'une bûche. La lame s'enfonçait dans le bois tel une vulgaire cuillère dans un pot de miel. A sa gauche et à sa droite, il y avait des grands tas de bois fraichement coupé, de quoi tenir un hiver bien vigoureux mais il continuait. Les jambes écartées, les bras au-dessus de sa tête, il réunissait ses forces puis laissait la hache et la bûche tomber à toute vitesse sur une deuxième bûche, plus imposante, si bien que la première éclatait et se fendait en deux morceaux sous le choc de son propre poids.

C'était un curieux spectacle. Rick en bucheron, des bretelles accrochées à son pantalon, vêtu d'une chemise à carreau rouge… Un vrai mâle. Il était tellement absorbé par sa tâche qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de sa femme. La sueur maculait son front, ruisselait le long de ses joues et de son cou, ses yeux magnifiques étaient petits et étroits, et ses lèvres bien serrées. Cela le rendait incroyablement sexy. Elle avait également aperçu un halo de sueur sur sa chemise, juste sous son cou, sur sa large poitrine. Et ses bras… Oh ses bras… Des muscles parfaits.

-Je pense qu'il y en a assez.

-Ah ! _Hurla l'écrivain_. Tu m'as fait peur !

-Je ne voulais pas, _s'excusa-t-elle en lui tendant une bouteille_. Je te disais simplement que nous avions assez de bois pour l'hiver.

Il scruta les bûches éparpillées ici et là et se retourna vers sa muse, un air d'enfant penaud plaqué sur le visage.

-Je crois que je me suis laissé emporter.

-Je crois aussi, lui sourit-elle dans une mimique enfantine.

-Tiens, fit-il en lui redonnant l'eau.

-Hum ! Tu as de belles ampoules.

-Oui, ça commence à me tirailler, grimaça-t-il en regardant ses mains en sang.

-Je te soignerai tout ça, ce soir.

-Retour de l'infirmière coquine ?

Kate rigola à l'air aussi coquin que taquin de son homme, savourant de nouveau l'humour de ce dernier. Répliques à chaud, taquineries joyeuses presque graveleuses, regard rieur, tout lui. Elle le retrouvait peu à peu, exubérant, exaspérant mais aussi, tellement séduisant.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises et range ! Je vais chercher les planches et les vis pour commencer l'appentis.

Fier de faire à nouveau sourire sa muse, il l'observa rejoindre le garage et se mit à ranger ses bouts de bois. Il était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sons aussi merveilleux que l'éclat de son rire. Cristallin. Frais. Spontané. Jeune. Oui, jeune. Quand elle riait, il lui semblait partager la vie d'une femme encore plus jeune qu'elle ne pouvait l'être ou le paraitre. Ses années obscures disparaissaient en un nuage de fumée. Le poids sur ses épaules s'envolait. Et Katherine Beckett se transformait en Benjamin Button.

-On a plus de vis, râla Kate en jetant les planches aux pieds de son homme.

-Tu as regardé dans le tiroir de l'établi ?

Elle releva ses yeux vers lui, pinça ses lèvres, arqua un sourcil et le fusilla du regard.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, _se défendit Rick_. Tu y vas ou j'y vais ?

-Je vais y aller, en attendant poursuis de ranger ton bordel.

-Madame Castle, de telle chose dans votre bouche, déclara l'écrivain faussement choqué.

-Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu as bien mis une autre chose… Dans ma bouche…

Elle venait de le clouer sur place et ravie de son effet, elle quitta les lieux à reculant l'observant feindre une mort certaine, la main sur son cœur, le regard vers le ciel et la bouche à la recherche d'air.

-Tu es cruelle !

Rieuse, elle se retourna et prit la direction de la quincaillerie qui se révélait être aussi la seule boutique du village. Elle faisait également poste, pharmacie, café, banque et supermarché. De quoi vivre en totale autarcie sans mettre le pied à la capitale, à tout de même plus de deux heures de chez eux. Réajustant son écharpe autour de son cou, l'ex lieutenant était heureuse. Un sentiment simple et candide qu'elle réapprenait encore une fois à complaire dans sa vie.

Le carillon de la porte la sortit de ses pensées. C'était Adèle la fille des gérants qui sortait en trombe de la boutique, comme d'habitude sans faire attention.

-Katherine ! L'installation avance ?

La jeune femme défit quelque peu son tour de cou, les lèvres retroussées en un magnifique sourire. Elle et Rick avaient été accueillis comme des biens heureux. Les quelques villageois étaient tellement heureux de voir de nouvelles têtes avec autant d'histoires à raconter qu'ils n'avaient pas mis beaucoup de temps avant d'être acceptés. Ils parlaient pour les plus jeunes, tous anglais et seuls les anciens et les petits ne parlaient que peu la langue de Shakespeare. La communication s'était donc rapidement installée entre eux.

-Baltasar, laisse-là tranquille ! Tu vas lui faire peur et ils vont repartir.

-Ce n'est rien Ann, _la rassura Kate_. On avance puis on suivi vos conseils, on a coupé du bois.

-Tu verras cet hiver, tu nous remercieras.

-Surement. D'ailleurs, je venais chercher des vis à bois de soixante-cinq millimètres.

-Je vais te chercher ça.

En attendant, accoudée au comptoir, Katherine fut attirée par un petit bout de feuille blanche maladroitement scotchée au comptoir.

 _Recherche professeur d'anglais pour l'école maternelle du village. Trois demi-journées par semaine._

-Et voilà ! Clama Balthazar, le sachet de vis en main.

-L'école cherche un professeur d'anglais ?

-Oui et…. Pourquoi tu ne postulerais pas, d'ailleurs ?

-Pas moi mais Rick. C'est l'école au bout de notre rue ?

-Tu en connais une autre ? Lui rétorqua-t-il un brin moqueur.

-L'habitude, grimaça la New-Yorkaise.

Elle bavarda quelques instants de plus avec le couple et revint à la maison. Elle les aimait bien. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec Lanie, Ryan, Jenny ou Esposito mais ils se révélaient de bons conseils et surtout bien drôles. Ils avaient le même âge que Castle et elle aimait à les écouter, les observer tant ils représentaient le futur qu'elle s'était imaginée avec Rick, avant… Avant, que cette maudite incarcération ne vienne foutre en l'air ses rêves.

-Tu m'attendais ?

-Oui et non, je me reposais, la rassura l'auteur, assis sur un rondin.

-J'ai été longue mais tu connais Ann et Baltasar.

-Des pipelettes ! S'amusa Rick, se souvenant de leur premier jour ici. A peine, avaient-ils fait connaissance, que le soir-même, ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre à boire un coup pour fêter leur arrivée. Ils n'avaient échangé que des banalités, mais la vie ici, c'était ça. Des discussions sur tout et rien, et une grande convivialité, sans jugement, sans regard réprobateur.

-Oui, d'ailleurs nous sommes invités pour un repas chez eux la semaine prochaine.

Il rechigna, peu enclin à manger chez les Hoethe. Il les aimait bien, là n'était pas la question, mais, il craignait tout de même les coutumes locales du pays. Sa tête et son vente se souvenaient encore de leur alcool...

-Tu ne veux pas y aller ? L'interrogea-t-elle devant sa tête de merlan fris.

-Si mais…

-Mais ? Insista-t-elle.

-Tu ne crains pas leurs goûts alimentaires un peu… Comment dire ? Particulier.

-Ça sera l'occasion de découvrir !

-Tu parles, _grommela Richard_. Si c'est pour manger de la crotte de rennes.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, babe.

-Tu feras moins la fière quand tu verras ton assiette.

Son air de gamin renfrogné sur le visage, il disposa les planches les unes à côté des autres ne voulant admettre à sa muse qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment monter un appentis… Sans plan, sans modèle, sans rien en fin de compte. Ses compétences en la matière étaient assez limitées.

-Tu mets les vis en premier. On verra après s'il faut des clous pour renforcer le tout ?

Il regarda attentivement sa femme, un sourire naissant sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

-Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de comment monter un appentis. Je me trompe ?

-Pas la moindre idée, explosa-t-il de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

Elle se mit à rire à son tour et tous les deux, aussi naïfs que de jeunes premiers se lancèrent dans la réalisation de cet appentis à bois. Beckett avec les talents de bricoleur de son père et Castle, avec sa vision spatiale voire cosmique par moment des éléments à assembler. La visseuse fonctionnait à plein, la scie sauteuse coupait encore et encore, et les planches s'emboitaient les unes après les autres. Chacun à son poste, les opérations s'articulaient pour le mieux et surtout, rapidement.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait arrêter ? Il commence à faire sombre, non ?

Kate ôta ses lunettes de protection et scruta le ciel il était vrai qu'en Islande, le soleil tombait très vite. Il était treize heures, vous pouviez remplir des mots casés sur la terrasse puis deux heures après, vous pouviez vous munir d'une lampe frontale. Et là, cela se vérifiait parfaitement.

-Tu as raison, on va rentrer.

C'est ainsi que trois heures plus tard, une douche et un repas après pour Katherine et seulement un repas pour Rick, ils étaient installés dans le salon pour soigner les ampoules de l'écrivain. Ses mains déposées sur l'accoudoir du canapé, il essayait de rendre la tâche aussi facile à sa muse qu'à lui-même mais l'histoire n'était pas prête de se terminer. Il fermait les yeux et inspirait profondément à chaque fois qu'elle ne le frôlait de ses doigts et elle, elle tentait au maximum d'éviter tous les contacts directs avec sa peau.

-Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te soigne ou du moins, j'essaie.

-Avec une aiguille ?

-Pour crever tes ampoules, c'est la meilleure solution, lui expliqua-t-elle en chauffant la pointe de l'aiguille à la flamme d'un briquet.

-T'as de la chance que je te fasse confiance.

-Toujours mon amour, toujours.

Elle coulissa un fil de couture dans le chas de l'aiguille et glissa délicatement le tout dans les nombreuses ampoules de son mari. Elle le voyait souffleter, prendre sur lui ne sachant s'il avait mal aux mains ou si ses maux étaient toujours les mêmes, des blessures bien plus longues à cicatriser que des égratignures sur les paumes.

-Tu n'y as pas été de mains mortes, s'étonna-t-elle tout de même en essuyant l'eau et le sang s'écoulant de ses doigts.

-Je confirme, gémit-il de douleur.

-Je reviens, je vais chercher du désinfectant et un antiseptique pour sécher les peaux.

-Mes mains sont toutes à toi !

Il tentait encore l'humour, mais pour lui comme pour elle, ici, à cet instant ça sonnait faux… Tellement faux. Il masquait du mieux qu'il pouvait ses craintes à ce qu'elle ne le touche, à ce que sa femme, sa propre épouse ne le touche, ne serait-ce que les mains, seulement, c'était dur… Tellement dur.

-Tu veux… Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ? S'enquit-elle du coton et les produits en main.

-Non, ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Si, je m'inquiète, _fit-elle en tapotant sur ampoules._ D'ailleurs…

Elle s'était lancé, à demi mot... Seulement, devait-elle continué ? Elle le regarda. Elle hésitait.

-D'ailleurs ? Insista Castle devant son hésitation.

-J'ai trouvé ça au village, murmura-t-elle en faisant glisser l'annonce qu'elle avait trouvé sur la table basse.

-Oui ?

-Lis.

Il parcourut les quelques lignes et releva les yeux vers sa femme quelque peu perdu sur le pourquoi de cette petite offre d'emploi. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de reprendre une quelconque activité professionnelle, mais après tout, Katherine était une femme d'action. Il comprenait tout à fait qu'elle veuille vouloir reprendre du service. Elle n'était pas femme à être entretenue, et encore moins à passer ses journées sans objectif, sans savoir quoi faire de ses lendemains.

-Pour toi ?

-Non, pour toi.

-Pour moi ?

-Oui, pour toi, sourit-elle devant le cocasse de leurs échanges.

-Tu crois ?

-Tu es écrivain, tu manies bien la langue alors, pourquoi pas ? Non ?

Certes, il était un homme de lettres, il n'y avait aucun doute, seulement entre écrire des romans, et enseigner, il y avait une différence. Une énorme différence. Fini les digressions, les divagations scabreuses et les histoires à dormir debout, là, il devrait revêtir le costume de l'homme sérieux.

-Oui, mais l'islandais ce n'est pas mon truc non plus.

-Tu arriveras toujours à te faire comprendre, puis c'est un prof d'anglais qu'ils cherchent pas un prof d'islandais.

-Tu as raison, _finit-il par se convaincre lui-même_ , et ce n'est que trois demi-journées par semaine après tout.

-Tu es partant ? L'interrogea-t-elle surprise.

-Oui, _sourit-il_ , j'irai demain à l'école pour avoir des infos.

Beckett, qui avait quelque peu craint la réaction de son mari, était agréablement surprise que Rick soit d'accord pour se présenter à ce poste. Il n'avait pas rechigné, il ne s'était pas montré particulièrement réfractaire... Après tout, s'éloigner un peu d'elle, découvrir et côtoyer d'autres personnes ne lui ferait peut-être pas de mal.

Beckett, qui avait craint la réaction de son mari, était agréablement surprise que Rick soit d'accord, si facilement, pour se présenter à ce poste. Il n'avait pas rechigné. Et fut encore moins réfractaire. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il n'attendait que ça ? Sortir un peu, s'éloigner d'elle, découvrir et côtoyer d'autres personnes... Se re-socialiser au monde. Petit à petit. Pas à pas.

 _Une heure plus tard…_

Emmitouflée dans un gros pull en laine, Kate avait froid. Elle avait beau se recroqueviller sur elle-même et remonter la couette jusque sous son menton, il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle avait froid. Il ne lui manquait non pas un radiateur ou quelques degrés sur le thermostat, il lui manquait de la chaleur humaine, la chaleur de son homme. Son homme… Elle revoyait ses mains couvertes d'ampoules et se demandait encore comment il en était arrivé là. Bien sûr les planches de bois mais comment un métro sexuel et écrivain de son état, avait pu perdre ses mains si douces et si parfaites. Elle se souvenait de ses paumes caressant ses flancs, effleurant le galbe de ses seins… Il décrivait son corps. Il écrivait leur amour... Les yeux humides à ses souvenirs, elle eut une idée. Stupide. Loufoque. Novatrice. Elle devait le pousser à retrouver le bruit du clavier. Elle s'extirpa de sa couette, s'agenouilla sur le tapis de sa chambre et attrapa un vieux coffre en bois de dessous son lit. Son coffre. Celui où reposait divers objets qui comptaient à sa vie dont la bague de sa mère mais aussi, un morceau de papier. Il n'était pas jauni, ni même très abîmé preuve de sa toute récence, il était simplement vrai.

A pas feutrés au cas où son cher et tendre dormirait déjà, elle se faufila dans le couloir et frappa quelques coups à sa porte.

-Tu dors mon cœur ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-il en allumant sa lampe de chevet.

-Rien, enfin… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'ai pensé à un truc.

-Quelque chose me dit que ce truc, _fit-il en mimant des guillemets_ , a une importance particulière pour toi. Je me trompe ?

-Non comme d'habitude.

Elle souriait face à la connaissance sans limite que Castle pouvait avoir d'elle, mais une crainte la saisit. Avait-elle bien fait de venir ? N'allait-elle pas le brusquer ? Le rendre encore plus fermer qu'il ne pouvait l'être ? Non, à y réfléchir, elle était sûre que cette idée lui plairait. L'émotion qui émanait de cette idée ne pouvait le laisser de marbre. Elle se souvenait encore de la myriade de sentiments qui l'avait secoué lorsque ses mots s'étaient couchés sur ce morceau de papier. Elle croyait se perdre, et surtout le perdre. Ne plus le revoir. Ne plus pouvoir l'aimer...

-Kate, tu vas bien ? Fit Castle inquiet devant le mutisme de sa muse.

-Oui, oui, _le rassura-t-elle_. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Richard se saisit de la feuille qu'elle lui tendait et la déplia, non sans jeter des œillades incertaines vers sa femme. Il avait peur, mais sensation paradoxale, il ne craignait pas de découvrir l'intérieur de ce papier où, à sa plus grande surprise il découvrit l'écriture de sa douce. Un dernier regard vers elle et il se jeta à cœur perdu dans sa lecture.

-Attends, _le stoppa-t-elle_. Cette lettre… Date d'il y quatre ans maintenant.

-D'ac…cord, lui répondit-il ne comprenant pas bien où elle voulait en venir.

 _Cher Rick,_

 _Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste… Et je ne sais même pas si j'aurais le temps de terminer cette lettre. Tout ce que je sais à l'heure actuelle, c'est que je suis coincée ici et que le seul moyen de m'en sorti est d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je suis sûre que tout le monde est à ma recherche et s'ils découvrent que j'étais ici, la scientifique passera cet endroit au crible. Ils chercheront des traces de sang et ils en trouveront. Ce qui les mènera à cette lettre._

 _Mon cœur, cette lettre est pour toi. J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à la lire et que je pourrais te dire tout ça de vive voix mais si jamais les choses tournaient mal et que je ne m'en sortais pas, je veux que tu saches que l'équipe que l'on a formé, que le couple que l'on a formé, est de loin la plus belle chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. Tu es un homme merveilleux et je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

 _Pour l'éternité._

Il venait à l'instant de détacher ses yeux de la lettre, ému comme il l'avait rarement été dans sa vie. On pensait souvent que les écrivains étaient plus sensibles, plus réceptifs aux lettres, aux mots, à l'écriture, seulement ce n'était pas le cas pour Castle. Lui, ce qu'il aimait avant tout, c'était d'écrire des heures et des heures sans se rendre compte qu'il avait perdu pied avec la réalité ou bien imaginer des scènes qui pouvaient l'accaparer, l'obséder tant qu'il ne les avait pas écrites.

- _Future Forward…_ Chuchota-t-elle pour le sortir peu à peu de son mutisme.

-Je… Je m'en doutais mais, pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? L'interrogea-t-il la voix chevrotante.

-Je voulais qu'à travers mes mots aussi simples qu'ils soient, tu te rendes compte de la femme que tu as fait de moi, celle qui n'a pas peur d'écrire noir sur blanc l'amour qu'elle te porte.

-Tu veux… Tu veux me prouver que toi aussi, tu sais écrire ? _La questionna-t-il un brin perdu_. Pour notre future expérience à quatre mains.

-Non… Je souhaite simplement te faire comprendre que l'écriture change une personne, quelle qu'elle soit et surtout, quand elle se trouve derrière une page blanche.

* * *

 **Troisième chapitre terminé et quelques avancés… C'est lent mais c'est le temps qui faut pour le Caskett.**

 **Je vous dis à samedi prochain et n'oubliez pas : un petit commentaire pour que l'on puisse tous échanger !**


	4. Tu crois ?

**Chapitre 4 : Tu crois ?**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour à tous… Castle a été annulé. Une bonne nouvelle mais à la fois, cette page qui se tourne, est bien triste.**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent encore et qui me laissent des messages. C'est très gentil.**_

* * *

 _ **Elynaa : Merci pour ton commentaire et moi aussi, j'y crois à notre Caskett !**_

* * *

Le jour s'était levé sur un printemps bien présent mais paradoxalement, pas d'arbres aux bourgeons ou autres plantes en fleurs, seulement des herbes sèches et folles à perte de vue. Le froid et l'hiver prenaient trop souvent leurs aises pour que les pétales fragiles et les bourgeons en fleurs ne se risquent à poindre le bout de leurs nez. Une gelée, un flocon de neige, un vent glacial. Trop tard, ils s'éteignaient. Peureux. Trouillards. Craintifs. A contrario. Courageux. Fiers. Invincibles. Certains arbres intrépides et autres petites fleurs effrontées faisaient preuve d'héroïsme. Vulpins des prés, pavots, bouleaux et autre saules résistaient contre vents et marées pour vaincre la saison des neiges particulièrement longue et rigoureuse.

-Tu crois que ça va ? S'inquiéta Castle en lissant sa chemise.

-Babe, on dirait un jeune premier alors arrête de stresser.

-Jeune premier ? Sérieusement ? Ça ne fait pas trop… Guindé, alors ? Grimaça Rick, soudainement inquiet d'en faire trop.

-Non, tu es parfait dans ce petit pull.

-Et mes cheveux ?

-Ils sont parfaits. Tu es parfait ! S'amusa Kate.

-Ah que ces douces paroles sonnent bien à mes oreilles, sourit-il en bombant le torse.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça, ria l'ex-lieutenant.

-Si… Murmura-t-il en se postant devant elle.

Elle ne défit pas son regard de ses deux sublimes perles bleues et tenta d'y lire les sentiments et les émotions qui le tiraillaient. Exagérait-il ? En rajoutait-il ? Elle aurait voulu presque espéré. Malheureusement, non. Il n'affabulait pas.

-Tu stresses vraiment, finit-elle par lui demander.

Il hocha la tête en signe de triste vérité comme résigné par son sort. Décidément, ces derniers mois, il n'avait jamais été si peu sûr de lui. Bien sûr, sa vie n'était pas faite que de réussites sans embûche, mais cette insécurité permanente était toute nouvelle. Même face à Kate, ce soir là, où elle l'avait rejoint pour la première fois, il avait été plus fort. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait en face de lui, contre lui, une femme qui lui avait prouvé, toutefois sans mot, son amour et sa volonté d'aller à deux vers un avenir commun. Mais là, maintenant, s'il avait toujours cette femme, il n'avait plus rien n'à quoi s'accrocher en lui. Peu d'espoir. Peu de force.

-Tu n'as jamais passé d'entretien d'embauche. C'est ça ?

-Moui, grimaça-t-il.

Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour l'apaiser, le rassurer mais aujourd'hui comme les jours, les mois, les années qui allaient suivre, elle ne pourrait pas. Contrainte. Forcée. Elle devrait compter sur la seule force de ses mots. Elle fit donc un demi pas supplémentaire et se retrouva un peu plus proche de son corps ; juste assez pour qu'il la sente proche de lui, mais pas trop pour ne pas qu'il se sente inquiété.

-Je ferme les yeux, chuchota-t-il en devinant le déroulé des prochaines minutes.

-Chut… Je dépose un rapide mais tendre baiser sur tes lèvres. Mes yeux ne peuvent quitter les tiens. Ils sont beaux, ils me parlent. Je passe ma main dans ta mèche, tu esquisses un tout petit sourire. La partie n'est pas gagnée. Je le sais, je te connais Je poursuis par une de mes mains glissant de l'arrière de ta nuque à ton épaule, tandis que l'autre caresse comme par instinct ta mâchoire, ta joue. Nos regards se croisent à nouveau. Tu vois que je suis sous ton charme, toujours et encore. Ton cœur fond peu à peu. Je le sais, je le sens…

-Et tu as raison, _poursuivit-il_. Je ne pense plus à rien, à part à toi. Tes mots me réchauffent le cœur. Ton regard empreint d'amour me ravie encore davantage. Je dépose mes mains sur tes hanches, je frôle tes lèvres puis doucement je les délaisse pour susurrer à ton oreille… _Merci._

Ils rouvrirent tous les deux leurs yeux et s'offrirent mutuellement un sourire des plus sincères. Un sourire qui disait toutes les émotions. Un sourire qui remerciait tous les mots. Un sourire qui apaisait tous les maux.

-Tu y vas…

-Oui.

Se calant contre l'embrasure de la porte, Katherine l'observa quitter la maison. Sans un baiser. Sans eux. Nostalgie. Elle souffla. Ce matin, il était peu sûr de lui. D'habitude si confiant quand il s'agissait d'autres choses que son cœur, il n'était pas en paix. Il aurait pu compter sur son apparence jadis un point fort, seulement, encore une fois, cela avait changé. Il ne pouvait plus se regarder et de toute manière, il n'y avait pas de glace dans la maison. Le seul miroir qu'il avait à sa disposition était sa femme. Les yeux de son épouse étaient son miroitement, le reflet de son image.

 _Cinq minutes plus tard à la maternelle Saint Joseph._

Richard se balançant d'un pied à l'autre cherchait à apercevoir une âme qui vive dans les lieux. Il était vrai qu'il était dix heures moins cinq et que enseignants comme élèves devaient être en classe mais, ne pouvait-il pas y avoir une secrétaire ou un gardien ? Il s'avança dans un couloir, guettant un mouvement quand une porte s'ouvrit sur sa droite.

- _Vous désirez ?_

Castle se retourna et découvrit une femme devant lui. Une belle femme. Blonde, de la même taille que Beckett, des yeux d'un bleu hypnotisant, envoûtant… Et cet air surpris que sa femme arborait parfois devant ses facéties.

-Oui, bonjour. Vous parlez anglais ? Tenta-t-il pour ouvrir la discussion.

-Oui, je parle anglais. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-J'ai trouvé ça à la supérette et je voudrais savoir si la place est toujours disponible ? Demanda Richard en lui tendant la petite annonce.

-Vous êtes les nouveaux américains ?

-Euh… Oui. Richard Castle et ma femme, Katherine Beckett.

-Ne soyez pas surpris, _le rassura-t-elle dans un sourire_. Nous sommes dans un petit village, les nouvelles vont vites surtout quand un couple venant de la grosse pomme pose ses valises chez nous.

-D'accord.

-Je suis désolée, je ne me suis même pas présentée, _s'excusa-t-elle en lui tendant la main_. Malena Voecke, directrice de la maternelle mais aussi de l'école primaire et du collège. Très peu d'élèves, gloussa-t-elle.

Rire. Sourire. Ambiance légère. Pas pour l'écrivain. Une main tendue en sa direction, un stress supplémentaire à gérer. Il hésita. Il regarda son interlocutrice. Ses yeux. Sa main. Ses yeux. Sa main. Pouvait-il le faire ? Pouvait-il surmonter le contact ? Pouvait-il supporter la peau de quelqu'un d'autre sur lui ? Non… Encore moins si cette peau n'était pas celle de Kate.

-Je ne peux pas vous serrez la main, je suis confus, rougit-il.

Malena n'avait rien dit mais elle avait vu qu'il avait blêmi à ce simple geste. Ce n'était pas une lubie américaine à la mode comme elle avait pu le croire dans les premières secondes infructueuses. Il y avait quelque chose… Quelque chose de plus profond. Peut-être de plus intime. C'était étrange à vrai dire, mais pour l'instant, elle devrait se contenter de ses suppositions.

-Ce n'est pas grave, _le rassura-t-elle_. Donc, vous désirez ce poste ?

-Oui.

-Vous êtes enseignant ?

-Non… A vrai dire, je suis, enfin, _se reprit-il,_ j'étais écrivain.

-Écrivain ?! _Répéta-t-elle plus pour elle que pour lui._ Comme c'est intéressant. Suivez-moi, nous serons mieux dans mon bureau.

Ils prirent place dans le bureau, l'un en face de l'autre, entourés de dessins d'enfants. Des soleils aussi colorés qu'irréalistes, des bonhommes aussi fins que des brindilles, des robes aussi triangulaires qu'importables et des cœurs à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Les enfants adoraient dessiner et leurs proches en faisaient souvent les frais sur les frigos, sur les murs des maisons mais aussi jusqu'à leurs lieux de travail. Des petites horreurs à fort potentiel sentimental qui les suivaient partout et en toute occasion.

-Quel genre de littérature ? Reprit Voecke.

-Policier.

-Je vais peut-être vous paraître inculte mais je ne connais pas vos romans. Pouvez-vous m'en citer un ?

-Je pense que mes livres ne s'exportent pas jusqu'en Islande, _sourit Castle_. Mais aux Etats-Unis, ils se vendent plutôt bien.

-Ok. Hum… Vous avez de l'expérience avec les enfants ?

-J'ai élevé ma fille tout seule.

-Je vois… _Murmura Malena en faisant tournoyer un stylo entre ses doigts_. Elle n'est pas avec vous ?

-Non, elle a 25 ans, _fit Rick, soudainement pris d'un élan de fierté_. Elle vit sa vie toute seule maintenant.

Un blanc s'en suivit. Long. Très long. Trop long... ? La directrice regardait fixement son sous-main comme si elle cherchait à percer un mystère ou chercher une solution dessus. Muette. Impassible. Presque ailleurs. Rick tentait de s'accoutumer de ce silence mais plus le temps passait, plus il angoissait. Avait-il dit quelque chose de dérangeant ? N'avait-il pas fait ses preuves ? Avait-il loupé son entretien ? Avait-il omis un détail ? Il avait beau chercher, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

-Nous échangeons maintenant depuis vingt-cinq minutes, _fit la blonde en regardant sa montre_. Vous maîtrisez amplement la langue de Shakespeare.

-J'espère, sourit l'écrivain encore perdu quant à l'attitude à adopter face à cette femme.

-L'islandais, vous le parlez, vous avez des notions ?

-Euh… En réalité, je…

-Monsieur Castle, _le stoppa-t-elle_. Il n'y aucun problème si vous ne le maîtrisez pas. Je veux que les élèves soient en immersion alors si vous ne parlez pas l'islandais c'est encore mieux.

-Je ne parle pas un mot d'islandais, finit-il par avouer dans un gloussement.

-Parfait, les petits bouts devront ruser pour vous parler. Euh… _Hésita Voecke,_ _semblant soudainement mal à l'aise_. Excusez-moi de vous poser la question mais… Le contact physique vous est-il difficile ?

La question venait d'être lancée. Il se doutait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il devrait y passer. Mais même avec les formes, la question lui sonnait dure. Sa femme était la seule qui savait toute l'histoire. Ou presque. Car elle lui avait avoué, avoir révéler l'histoire à son père. Lui en vouloir ? Non. Jim était bien le seul à pouvoir comprendre sans juger ou même le regarder sans pitié. Les Bros devaient s'en douter tout comme sa mère et sa fille à qui il n'avait pu avouer la vérité. Lanie ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait conscience qu'elle était la meilleure amie de son épouse mais avait-elle eu l'information ? Encore aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait l'affirmer ou l'infirmer.

-Il m'est impossible suite à un traumatisme, finit par admettre l'écrivain.

-Oui… Vous ne craigniez pas qu'avec les enfants cela puisse être compliqué ? S'inquiéta la directrice, autant pour ses chers petites têtes blondes que pour son potentiel nouveau collaborateur.

-Je leur expliquerai.

-Dans ce cas, vous êtes disponible quand ? S'empressa-t-elle de lui demander.

-Quand vous voulez, lui répondit-il dans un sourire.

-Demain pour une présentation avec les élèves et l'enseignante principale ?

-Parfait.

Richard Castle. A peine avait-il tourné les talons que Malena s'était empressé de taper son nom et son prénom sur son moteur de recherches, prête à en savoir davantage sur cet homme bien mystérieux.

 _Castle, auteur de romans policiers à succès vient d'épouser la non moins célèbre lieutenant du NYPD Katherine Beckett_ , lut-elle sur le premier résultat. Puis deux liens plus bas… _Vague de chaleur, premier opus de l'ancien maître de Derrick Storm, Castle, le roman se révèle bien différent de ce à quoi l'auteur nous avait habitués. Maintenant consultant au 12th precinct de New-York où il aurait trouvé sa muse, la lieutenant Beckett, l'ouvrage se révèle être bien plus de la masturbation littéraire qu'un réel polar…_ Roman policier pas pour tous les critiques littéraires, songea la jeune femme.

Perdu dans des images de l'écrivain et de sa muse, bras dessus, bras dessous sur un tapis rouge ou lors d'une remise de prix, la directrice perdit son sourire en découvrant un article d'une toute autre teneur. _Richard Castle, enfin libéré d'une incarcération injuste et infondée depuis plusieurs mois n'a donné aucune interview. La seule chose que l'on peut partager, est l'image volée d'un homme affaibli et morne. Rappelons que cette mauvaise histoire a débuté…_

 _Pendant ce temps chez les Castle,_

Beckett arpentait la salle à manger et le salon, de long en large, de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, en s'efforçant de garder son calme. Elle aimait son père, sans conteste, toutefois, quand il s'avérait aussi têtu qu'elle, la conversion tournait en rond. Aucun des deux ne voulait avoir tort. Et surtout, aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher le morceau.

-Papa, _soupira Kate en s'asseyant dans le canapé_ , toi aussi tu me manques mais je te rappelle que tu viens nous voir en été.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de ça ma chérie…

-Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu annules !

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, _la rassura Jim_. Je voulais te proposer quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu sais qu'actuellement je suis à Londres pour mes dossiers ?

-Oui.

-Je me disais que l'Islande n'étant pas loin, je pourrais passer une petite semaine avec vous ? Bien sûr, si cela ne vous dérange pas, _s'empressa de rajouter le patriarche_.

-Ça serait une bonne idée…

-Mais ? L'interrogea-t-il la connaissant pas cœur.

-Rick n'est pas là et je ne peux pas prendre la décision sans lui.

-Tu crois qu'il refuserait ?

-Non mais tu connais la situation dans laquelle on se trouve.

-Ça s'arrange ? Osa-t-il lui demander.

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre quand la porte d'entrée claqua dans un fracas pas possible.

-Chérie, je l'ai eu ! _S'écria Castle en rentrant._ Je l'ai eu !

-Euh… il a eu quoi ? Demanda Jim qui avait tout entendu à l'autre bout du fil.

-Un travail.

-Bravo mon cœur, _le félicita-t-elle dans un sourire sincère_ , je savais que tu l'aurais

-C'est gentil, _la remercia-t-il_. C'est qui ?

-Mon père.

-Oh! Bonjour Jim !

-Bonjour ! Cria ce dernier pour que son beau-fils puisse l'entendre.

-Je te mets sur haut-parleur, papa.

-Vous allez bien Richard ?

-Oui, je viens de décrocher un poste d'enseignant en anglais à la maternelle du village.

-C'est parfait, je suis content pour vous.

-Euh… Papa, tu parles à Castle de ta proposition.

L'écrivain observa sa femme, des yeux comme des soucoupes. Que voulaient-ils bien lui proposer ?

-Ecoute, murmura-t-elle à son égard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Kathie ?

-Rien. Je disais juste à Rick de t'écouter.

-D'accord. Je voulais donc vous proposer de venir passer une petite semaine chez vous, vu qu'actuellement je suis à Londres.

-Mais c'est une super idée !

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr que oui, Jim. Nous serions ravis de vous recevoir. N'est-ce pas mon cœur ? La questionna-t-il soudainement embarrassé d'avoir pris la décision sans l'avoir consulté.

-Bien sûr, lui sourit Katherine.

-Je suis tellement content.

Jim Beckett n'était pas homme à s'étendre sur ses sentiments, encore moins ses émotions, mais là, de savoir qu'il allait revoir d'ici peu sa petite fille, le comblait. Ils n'étaient pas très proches, enfin, pas de la manière que l'on pouvait l'entendre, seulement, depuis que sa Kathie était avec Richard, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Le couple venait parfois le week-end pour déjeuner, quand Kate n'était pas de garde, bien sûr, ou alors c'était lui, qui passait une soirée en leur compagnie. Discussion autour d'un bon repas, souvent concocté par Castle, ou pizza suivi d'un poker en famille, il réapprenait peu à peu, ce qu'était une famille. Une vraie.

-Tu viendrais quand papa pour qu'on prépare ton arrivée ?

-Dans 3 semaines.

-Nous serons prêts et ravis de vous faire découvrir ce petit havre de paix.

-J'ai hâte Richard. Bon les enfants sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse, le travail m'appelle.

-A bientôt Jim.

-A plus tard papa.

La ligne mourut et les deux tourtereaux se retrouvèrent comme chaque midi, seuls. Il préparait à manger. Elle mettait le couvert. C'était un rituel depuis leur mise en couple. Toutefois, depuis qu'ils étaient rien que tous les deux, sans Martha ou Alexis pour les déranger ou les distraire, ils ne dérogeaient jamais à la règle. Laconique. Platonique. Ils évoluaient ainsi sans se gêner dans une harmonie parfaite ou presque. Il ne manquait pas grand-chose, juste des taquineries. Un coup de hanche devant le frigo. Un coup d'épaule assis sur les tabourets de bar. Un baiser volé après une dégustation à la cuillère. Des instants de vie dont Beckett se sentait volée, privée.

-Kate, Kate, _répéta Rick à plusieurs reprises_ , tu m'entends ?

-Oui, oui, excuse-moi. Tu disais ?

-Tu es ailleurs. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

-Hum… _Répondit Castle peu convaincu_. Je te demandais si tu désirais passer cette dernière après-midi avant que je ne prenne mon travail à découvrir quelques paysages ?

-Monsieur Castle, auriez-vous envie d'une petite balade romantique ? Le taquina-t-elle en jetant le torchant sur l'évier.

-Un tête à tête avec ma charmante épouse, je plaide coupable.

-J'enfile un bonnet et un blouson puis on y va !

Ainsi, chaudement emmitouflée aux côtés de son homme, elle respirait à plein poumon le froid encore bien présent aujourd'hui. Un air givrant qui lui tiraillait les joues, qui lui piquait la gorge, qui lui brûlait légèrement la poitrine mais qui paradoxalement, lui réchauffait le cœur. Kate ne savait l'expliquait. C'était ainsi. Le froid, les restes de neige, le silence, tout cela l'apaisait.

-Tu te souviens de notre séjour au ski ?

-Celui où tu t'es blessé au genou ?

-Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle Madame Castle.

-Reconnais que c'était mémorable, se mit à rire l'ex lieutenant en se remémorant la chute de l'écrivain.

-Tu n'as retenu que ça de notre séjour, s'offusqua Rick en s'asseyant près de sa muse, posée sur un rocher surplombant la plaine.

Elle détourna les yeux du paysage pour vérifier si son mari pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Analysant ses gestes, l'expression de son visage, ses iris. Elle doutait.

-Tu crois sincèrement que c'est la seule chose dont je me souviens ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il penaud.

-Si tu veux vraiment savoir, la chose qui encore aujourd'hui me trouble après ce séjour, c'est la manière dont nous avions fait l'amour le premier soir. Si amoureusement… Si charnellement… Si sensuellement… Si nous…

Tous les deux, le regard arrimé, ils sentaient qu'ils remontaient peu à peu le temps pour revivre cette magnifique soirée. Souvenirs. Nostalgie. Ils allaient revivre leurs plaisirs d'antan.

 _-Je n'ai plus l'habitude, grimaça Kate en sortant de la salle de bain._

 _-Tu as mal ? S'inquiéta Rick en enfilant son boxer._

 _-Oui, je redécouvre certains de mes muscles._

 _-Le ski aurait-il eu la peau de la sportive Kate Beckett ?_

 _-Arrête de dire des bêtises car c'est toi qui en va pâtir de cette douleur au dos, rétorqua-t-elle en sortant une nuisette de sa valise._

 _-Si tu me prends par les sentiments. Allonge-toi, je vais te faire un massage._

 _-Hum… Tu obéis bien, gémit-elle en s'allongeant sur le lit._

 _-Quand il s'agit de ma femme, je ne réponds plus de rien, révéla-t-il en admirant sa muse couchée sur le ventre sa serviette autour de son corps._

 _-J'aime quand tu es romantique, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait le nœud de sa serviette se défaire sous les mains expertes de son homme._

 _-Comment ne pas l'être devant une si belle créature._

 _Assis à califourchon sur ses jambes, il avait écarté les pans de la serviette pour avoir un accès total à son corps : ses épaules où ses cheveux s'éparpillaient, son dos qui frissonnait sous ses doigts, sa colonne vertébrale qui menait à ses fesses fermes et enfin ses jambes à damner un saint._

 _-J'adore tes mains, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il les glissait lascivement de sa nuque à ses épaules dans des gestes répétitifs mais totalement dévoués à son bien-être._

 _-Et moi, j'aime ton corps. Il me répond, susurra Rick au creux de son oreille en profitant pour y déposer un baiser. Il se sentait comme privilégié. Se savoir le seul et l'unique responsable des gémissements de plaisir de sa muse, le comblait. Il parsemait désormais sa nuque de petits bisous jouissant de la main curieuse de sa moitié dans ses cheveux._

 _-Rick…_

 _-Chut… Laisse-toi faire._

 _Il délaissa sa nuque pour poursuivre son exploration le long de sa colonne, ses mains suivant sa descente de ses seins à ses côtes, à ses hanches… A sa chute de reins. Il ne résista pas et ne chercha à le faire. Son nez vint frôler ses infimes poils dans le bas de son dos et comme l'appel d'un moment intime à partager, leurs mains se rejoignirent._

 _-Viens… Susurra-t-elle sous l'effet grisant de ses doigts parcourant ses cuisses._

 _-Pas encore…_

 _Il se défit de l'étau de se main et s'amusa à titiller l'intérieur de ses cuisses de son nez. Il pouvait le faire avec ses mains mais ce n'était pas pareil. La sensation qu'elle ressentait, n'était pas comparable. Ainsi, sa respiration se saccadait et son corps le suppliait de la découvrir encore et encore._

 _-Babe…_

 _Une voix légèrement éraillée ou plutôt voilée, il savait qu'il était temps. Pour elle. Pour lui. Pour eux. Elle sentit son corps se refroidir soudainement et le matelas légèrement bougé, il devait ôter le dernier rempart à leur nudité la plus complète et surtout la plus intime. Une pensée, un souhait, une vérité quand elle le sentit s'allonger sur son dos, sa virilité dessinant la courbe de ses fesses._

 _-Ça va mieux ? L'interrogea-t-il dans un souffle contre sa joue._

 _-Nettement mieux, sourit-elle en rejoignant leurs mains gauches._

 _-Je pense que nous irons encore mieux après une douce étreinte peau contre peau._

 _A l'aide de sa main, il guida délicatement son membre prés de sa féminité et dans un coulissement lent et agréable, ils ne firent plus qu'un. Deux longs gémissements. Son torse contre son dos. Castle attrapa sa main droite et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux fins de sa femme. Il ne bougeait presque pas mais dans d'infimes va et viens, il ressentait le plaisir de Kate grandir. Sa tête près de la sienne, ils ne pouvaient s'embrasser ou même se voir, seulement sa respiration et la manière dont ses mains se crispaient entre les siennes lui révélaient ô combien elle appréciait. Ce n'était pas la rapidité de ses coups de reins ou la puissance de ces derniers en elle qui la faisait succomber au fil des minutes mais cette sensation jouissive de le percevoir si proche et si entier. Ils étaient unis de tout leur long, ne sachant et ne désirant s'éloigner, se détacher._

-Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi proche de toi… Du moins, physiquement.

-Moi aussi, sûrement l'une des premières fois où l'on a pris tant de temps…

 _Du temps_ , se répéta intérieurement la jeune femme. Elle espérait désormais que ce même temps fasse son œuvre les heures, les jours, et les mois à venir.

* * *

 _ **Un chapitre terminé. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis. J'apprécie toujours de discuter avec vous.**_


	5. Premières expériences

**Chapitre 5 : Premières expériences**

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonjour ! Je souhaite vous remercier pour vos gentils mots et vous dire que cela me fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Guest : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire et compliments. Concernant Jim, tout comme toi, j'ai adoré son personnage. Malheureusement, bien peu présent dans la série…**_

 _ **Elynaa65 : Heureuse de savoir que mon histoire est à ton goût. Sinon, pour la série, une petit pincement au cœur tout de même.**_

* * *

 _ **8 heures 30, école Saint Joseph.**_

A moitié assis sur le bureau de Madame Packs, Castle s'était longuement préparé avec elle pour accueillir les enfants qui jouaient encore dans la cour de récréation. Quelques détails sur l'appel à faire chaque matin, ou encore sur la liste des élèves qui mangeraient à la cantine le midi, il ne manquait plus que ces charmantes petites têtes blondes pour parfaire son premier jour. Seulement, entre foot improvisé, marelle et cordes à sauter, ils ne semblaient pas prêts à rentrer en classe.

-Pas trop stressé ? S'enquit Elina en observant son nouveau collègue qui lisait encore et encore ses notes.

-Tout ira mieux quand ils seront là.

-D'ailleurs, _sourit la vieille femme_. Voilà, le premier.

Richard se retourna et trouva à côté de lui, un petit garçon le troublant légèrement. C'était son portrait craché quand il avait son âge. Une petite bouille rondouillarde, deux yeux bleus et de magnifiques cheveux blonds, un mini Rodgers.

-Je m'appelle Rick et toi ?

Le petit garçon se retourna vers sa maîtresse, l'air confus et presque apeuré.

 _-Elina, c'est qui le Monsieur ? L'interrogea ce dernier dans sa langue maternelle._

 _-Tom, je sais que tu parles un peu l'anglais avec tes parents alors fais un petit effort._

Richard qui avait assisté à la conversation sans comprendre un seul mot se doutait des inquiétudes que le petit bonhomme devait vivre. Il s'accroupit donc devant lui et l'interpella une nouvelle fois.

-Je suis Rick, ton nouveau maître d'anglais et toi ? C'est Tom si j'ai bien compris.

-Euh… Oui, _hésita le bonhomme en se retournant vers sa maîtresse_. Mon prénom est Tom.

-Ah voilà les autres ! _S'exclama Packs en surveillant les petits qui prenaient place chacun derrière leur pupitre._

L'écrivain se releva, le visage légèrement peiné. Lui, qui à l'accoutumé avait un réel don pour communiquer avec les enfants, ses alter-égos, comprenait que tout n'était pas encore gagné. Il allait devoir se faire une place au sein de cette petite communauté pour se faire accepter.

 _-Elina ! Elina ! Elina ! Se mit à crier l'une des petites filles._

 _-Oui Gilla, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _-C'est qui le Monsieur ?_

 _-C'est une bonne question, sourit l'institutrice devant la curiosité de certains de ses élèves. Il va se présenter mais sachez qu'il ne parle qu'anglais. Vous êtes prêts ?_

 _-Ouiiiiiiiiii ! S'écrièrent les enfants plus pressés de découvrir ce nouvel adulte que de parler anglais avec lui._

-Richard, c'est à toi, lança Elina dans un anglais parfait, mais avec un accent à couper au couteau.

-Bonjours les enfants !

-Bonjour Monsieur ! S'appliquèrent-ils à prononcer en cœur.

-Je m'appelle Rick et je suis votre nouveau prof d'anglais.

-Rick ! L'apostropha une brunette.

-Oui ?

-Tu remplacer Elina ?

-Je ne vais pas remplacer Elina, _la rassura-t-il en ne relevant pas sa faute de conjugaison_ , mais comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Clara. Clara Jacksy.

-Enchantée Clara, sourit l'écrivain.

-Tu es anglais ? Le questionna Tom.

-Non, je suis américain.

Une vague d'admiration s'en suivit dans la salle, tous fiers de recevoir un vrai américain comme ils le disaient si bien. Les Etats-Unis représentaient tellement dans leur imaginatif ; c'était une destination à la fois si lointaine et si exotique dans leurs esprits que leurs yeux pétillaient de curiosité. Tant de mystères à lever, tant de questions sans réponse que les petits n'auraient pas assez d'une matinée pour découvrir l'Amérique à travers les mots de l'écrivain. Des lumières de New-York, aux buildings les plus hauts, sans oublier, les traditions culinaires, les enfants allaient s'en donner à cœur joie.

-Tu es déjà monté tout en haut de la statut de la liberté ?

-C'est vrai que les taxis sont tous jaunes ?

-Tu as déjà vu des stars ?

Les mains ne cessaient de se lever. L'enthousiasme était bel et bien présent. Les questions fusaient, se coupaient, s'entrecroisait, si bien que Castle avait quelque peu de mal à suivre l'effervescence que son pays natal suscitait. Il était tellement habitué à cette Amérique, à ces Etats-Unis qu'il en avait presque oublié la chance d'y vivre, et cette excitation qu'elle pouvait faire naître chez les jeunes, et les moins jeunes. L'habitude. La lassitude. A des milliers de kilomètres de ses terres, il allait prendre conscience du monde formidable dans lequel il avait pu grandir et vivre.

 _ **Au même moment chez les Castle.**_

Katherine avait repéré sur internet un circuit de running qui n'avait pas l'air trop mal. De courtes lignes droites, du plat, quelques bosses et un parcours d'exercices, tout était réuni pour un entrainement parfait. Elle avait toujours aimé courir. Par beau temps, par vent, par pluie, par froid, par neige, rien ne l'arrêtait. Ses chaussures lacées, elle enfonça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, monta le volume et sortit de la maison. Elle se sentait prête à surmonter la fatigue, l'essoufflement et la souffrance des premiers instants de façon à ressentir l'exaltation qui en suivait. Elle commença doucement, juste de quoi réveiller ses muscles et accéléra à mesure que les kilomètres défilaient. Elle courait d'une foulée régulière avec une énergie débordante. Elle aimait l'impression de bien être que lui apportait le footing. Les battements de son cœur étaient réguliers et elle courrait sans même y penser, scrutant le point de fuite de sa course au bout de chemin entre terres et gravillons.

Quelques kilomètres parcourus. Elle y était. Elle était arrivée au parcours d'exercices et se réjouissait de l'esprit écolo des islandais. Tous les appareils étaient en bois, respectant et se fondant parfaitement avec la forêt avoisinante. Une harmonie que seuls les pays scandinaves maîtrisaient avec goût et sans démesure. Pas besoin de discours politiques, de conférences ou autres coups de communication, juste… Des faits. Des actes.

Sa pensée désormais concentrée sur la traction puissante et verticale de ses bras, Beckett grimaçait à chaque effort. Les muscles tendus au maximum, elle se hissait puis descendait. En haut. En bas. En bas. En haut. Toujours la même rengaine. Les bras engourdis, elle se laissa tombée et dirigea son attention sur la suite de sa matinée. La poutre. Rien de bien extraordinaire mais pour une ex-lieutenant du NYPD, cet exercice avait fait ses preuves. Pouvoir marcher avec grâce et sans peur sur une mince ligne au-dessus du vide, à New-York ce n'était pas anodin. Combien de fois avait-elle pris en chasse des criminels sur les toits de la ville ? Sur des buildings aussi impressionnants que hauts ? Sur des espaces où sa vie aurait pu basculer. Elle sourit malgré-elle, se faisant la remarque que son mari n'avait pas tort. Elle était un peu un super-héros qui courrait de toit en toit pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin quitte à parfois s'oublier. Seulement, aujourd'hui, elle avait du temps pour eux, pour elle, pour son corps. Elle s'allongea sur la planche à abdominaux, bloqua ses pieds sous la cale et débuta sa série. Elle y arrivait sans difficulté. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens en faisaient une telle histoire. Les mains près de la tête, elle semblait presque prendre du plaisir. Sentir ses abdominaux se contracter puis se relâcher, ses muscles dorsaux prendre le relais quand elle respirait trop fortement, une vague de nostalgie la surprit. Il y avait de ça deux ans, Rick lui avait demandé de le coacher se trouvant trop enrobé à ses côtés. Elle avait beau lui dire qu'il était beau, parfait et qu'elle aimait son corps, il n'avait rien voulu écouter. Têtu… _Repensa-t-elle_. Elle aimait ses imperfections. Elles étaient siennes. Ses pectoraux soulignés mais souples, son ventre légèrement dessinés, ses épaules carrées mais ô combien rassurantes et ses hanches qu'elle aimait sentir contre les siennes. Il était son homme, sa perfection, sa sécurité.

-Bonjour vous, lui susurra une voix à l'oreille.

-Ah ! _Hurla-t-elle en tombant au sol_. Rick, tu veux me tuer ma parole.

-Je suis désolé, _s'excusa l'écrivain en l'aidant à se relever_. D'habitude, tu m'entends ou me sens à des kilomètres.

-N'exagère pas non plus, fit-elle en ôtant les traces de terre de son jogging.

-Rappelle-moi. Comment tu as su que j'avais préparé une surprise pour notre premier mois tous les deux ?

-D'accord, d'accord, je reconnais que j'avais décelé ton odeur dans mon appartement.

-La raison a enfin frappé ma femme ! S _'exclama-t-il de manière théâtrale en la suivant sur le chemin les ramenant à la maison_. J'avais payé ton concierge pour qu'il me laisse tes clefs, j'avais attendu des heures que tu veuilles rentrer de ta soirée avec Lanie, j'avais patienté dans ta chambre afin que tu découvres ta surprise…

-Pour que ton indigne petite-amie à cette époque ne te salue à peine la porte franchie, plaisanta Kate en se remémorant cette soirée.

-Tout à fait.

-Mais si je me rappelle bien, je m'étais excusée… De manière très, très sensuelle.

-Oh oui ! Sourit-il béatement en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

-Arrête de rêver et dis-moi plutôt comment s'est déroulée cette première matinée ?

-Très bien.

-Très bien ? _Se surprit à répéter la jeune femme_. Pas de catastrophe ? Pas de camarades contre toi ?

Rick la regardait sourire, à la limite d'exploser, se souvenant de ses débuts dans l'éducation lors d'une enquête où il avait joué les enseignants en intérim. Pendant des semaines, elle s'était moquée de lui et de son côté enfant, incapable de rester sérieux et concentré plus d'une minute en contact de ses semblables. Des jeunes de six à dix ans.

-Non Madame _je me moque de mon mari_ , ils étaient sous le charme de l'américain.

-Sous le charme de l'américain ou de l'Amérique ?

-Remettrais-tu en cause mon charme ? Lui fit Rick en faisant tressaillir ses sourcils.

-Hum… _Fit-elle mine de réfléchir en se rapprochant de lui_. Je me hisse sur la pointe de pieds, je passe mon bras autour de tes épaules…

-J'encercle ta taille… Poursuivit-il sachant où elle voulait en venir.

-Je me retrouve plaqué contre ton torse où ma main s'égare…

-Je frissonne…

-Je dirais même plus… Le taquina-t-elle.

-Coquine.

-Tu n'as pas idée… Je me rapproche de ton oreille que je prends un malin plaisir à torturer…

-Mais n'y tenant plus, je te soulève…

-J'enroule mes jambes autour de taille… Murmura Kate en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Et nous regagnons notre chambre… Conclut-il les yeux pétillants.

Richard était peut-être en guerre contre lui-même, contre son corps, contre son impuissance, contre sa nudité, contre un millier de choses mais l'espoir de redécouvrir un jour les plaisirs charnels de sa femme ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il y croyait. Parfois plus ou moins, seulement cette carotte mise devant lui, il comptait bien un jour la croquer de nouveau.

-Alors ? Convaincu de ton charme ? S'enquit-elle le regard perdu dans celui de sa moitié.

-Rassuré, avoua-t-il.

-Sinon avec les enfants… Pas de problème ? Je veux dire… Enfin…

-S'ils me touchent ? La coupa-t-il comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

-Oui.

-Je leur ai expliqué.

Elle le dévisagea se demandant comment il avait pu expliquer à des enfants si jeunes qu'il ne pouvait soutenir le contact humain à cause d'un viol entre hommes. Une histoire à dormir debout ? Un conte merveilleux ? Une nouvelle fantastique ? Elle était curieuse de savoir comment il s'en était sorti.

-La vérité, déclara-t-il en devançant sa question.

-La vérité ?

-Oui, _affirma-t-il_. Il faut toujours dire la vérité aux enfants, sinon, ils le sentent et ils perdent confiance en toi. Bien sûr, j'ai omis quelques détails, mais dans l'ensemble, je n'ai dit que la stricte vérité.

-Tu es un père merveilleux, s'émut Kate.

-Ne le répète pas à ma mère mais c'est un de ses conseils, _s'amusa-t-il dans une grimace_. Depuis que je suis petit et encore maintenant, elle vante les louanges de la vérité aux plus jeunes. Par exemple, rien ne sert d'inventer des histoires comme quoi les filles naissent dans les roses ou que les garçons se retrouvent dans les choux. L'amour des parents n'est-il pas assez beau, assez merveilleux pour dire la vérité ?

-Si je te suis bien, nos enfants sauront dès leur plus jeune âge comment ils ont été conçus ? L'interrogea-t-elle perplexe.

-Euh… Dis comme ça, c'est vraiment bizarre.

-Et bien oublie cette idée de vérité, tu auras bien assez à faire quand ils seront adolescents, souffla la jeune femme.

Concentré jusqu'alors sur les vérités bonnes à dire, Castle sortit soudainement de ses réflexions. _Nos enfants…_ _NOS... enfants..._ Oui. Sa femme envisageait encore d'avoir des enfants après toute cette histoire ? Avait-elle encore assez d'espoir pour envisager une vie de famille avec lui ? Il allait en avoir le cœur net.

-Kate, tu souhaites vraiment avoir des petits _nous_ ? S'hasarda-t-il à demander.

-Oui, répondit-elle dans un haussement d'épaule, comme si cela lui paressait le plus normal du monde.

-Je suis confus de te demander ça mais sais-tu comment on fait les enfants ?

-Sérieusement ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le toisant du regard.

-Babe, nous ne faisons plus l'amour et je ne sais pas si nous le referons un jour.

-La science est là pour ça, _sourit-elle_. Mais si tu ne veux pas d'enfants, je le comprendrais aussi.

-Je veux des enfants Kathe… _Déclara-t-il ému, les yeux brillants_. Plein… Plein de petits nous…

-Nous en aurons alors…

Une promesse qu'elle lui faisait, qu'elle se faisait, car elle ne voyait aujourd'hui sa vie autrement. Si à New-York, lieutenant de police, elle n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé cette possibilité, ici c'était différent. Comme si tout devenait possible. L'insécurité était moins grande. Ses ennemis étaient bien loin. Son temps libre nettement plus important et son amour pour son époux en constante progression. Alors qu'ils doivent contacter une agence d'adoption ou qu'elle doive subir des injections en tout genre, ils auraient un enfant. Elle en faisait la promesse.

(…)

Le sourire aux lèvres, Katherine se nourrissait des anecdotes de son mari. Elle ne s'en lassait pas. Elle prenait un réel plaisir à l'écouter. L'air enjoué qu'elle décelait dans le timbre de sa voix suffisait à son propre bonheur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas senti si… Si lui. Oui, si lui. Celui qu'il était avant toutes ces épreuves. Ça faisait du bien.

-Si tu voyais la petite Clara, elle me fait penser à toi, sourit Rick rêveur.

Une demoiselle. Une petite fille âgée de cinq ans qui lui avait fait immédiatement penser à sa femme. Pas pour ses cheveux blonds ou ses sublimes yeux bleus mais pour ce qu'elle dégageait déjà. Si petite et tellement expressive par ses regards insistants, brefs ou porteurs de réprimande que l'écrivain avait été chamboulé. Mais au-delà, comme pour son épouse, il voyait que derrière cet air de petite fille déterminée et bagarreuse, il se cachait quelqu'un de sensible… Qui aimait aussi quand personne ou presque ne pouvait la voir, humer l'écharpe de sa maîtresse préférée.

-Devrais-je être jalouse ?

-Peut-être, _la taquina-t-il_. Elle est têtue comme une mule.

-Je ne sais pas comment j'dois le prendre, maugréa la jeune femme en déposant sa fourchette sur la table.

-Bien, rassure-toi, _sourit-il_. Nous étions en train de chanter une comptine quand elle décide de changer les paroles trouvant ces dernières trop niaises.

-Attends… Je parie pour une chansonnette entre une princesse et un merveilleux chevalier, lui fit Kate, ne connaissant que trop bien son mari.

La bouche pleine et les yeux comme des billes, Castle détourna son regard de son assiette pour observer sa femme.

-Je te connais bien, n'est-ce pas ? Le nargua-t-elle.

-Je reconnais que tu me surprends chaque jour un peu plus mais comment as-tu su ?

-Souviens-toi, mon grand-père était magicien et…

-Et un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses tours, conclut Richard à la place de sa moitié.

Il avait tout compris. Elle ne lui révélerait pas son tour. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas une once de magie dans ses propos. Elle avait juste assemblé des éléments les uns aux autres comme elle le faisait jadis au 12th et avait attendu d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Son homme prenait un malin plaisir à échanger avec les enfants. Il était écrivain et adorait inventer des histoires d'amour où elle était sa muse ou plutôt l'expression de ses fantasmes. Tantôt, belle amazone chevauchant son fidèle destrier, tantôt femme de l'espace ultra-sexy, elle était une source inépuisable de péripéties romanesques pour son mari. Résultat, il leurs avait chanté une comptine avec une femme amoureuse et un homme, tout aussi épris.

-Ton téléphone ? Le questionna-t-elle en tendant l'oreille sur une mélodie disgracieuse.

-Je dirais plutôt le tien, s'amusa-t-il en brandissant le mobile.

-C'est Lanie, _chuchota-t-elle en décrochant_. A ce soir ?

-Oui à ce soir mon coeur.

Il lui offrit un magnifique sourire en attrapant son sac, lui envoya un baiser et quitta les lieux pour rejoindre sa classe. Une discussion entre femmes très peu pour lui ! D'autant plus quand Lanie rentrait dans l'équation, elle pouvait passer des heures avec Kate à parler de tout et rien. Surtout de rien. Mais il n'en restait pas moins naïf. Il se doutait que dès ses oreilles hors de portée, elles papotaient hommes, sexe et autres préoccupations féminines. Enfin sexe… A présent, sa femme devait être bien embarrassée. Si avant, comme elle s'amusait si bien à le taquiner, elles comparaient les performances de leurs mâles, aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus grand-chose à comparer.

-Hey ma belle !

-Sweetie ! Alors pas trop froid l'Islande ?

-Très froid mais sublime, déclara Beckett en observant le paysage depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine.

-L'occasion de réchauffer les corps ?

La médecin légiste connaissait dans les grandes lignes les tracas que traversaient ses amis. Elle n'avait pas tous les détails mais ce que son amie lui avait dit, avait suffi à la rendre larmoyante et surtout à lui faire froid dans le dos. Elle, qui avait connu Castle si heureux, épanoui, drôle, fantasque, que l'imaginer terne presque éteint, lui faisait mal au cœur. Tout comme Katherine, elle n'était pas fautive mais Esposito avait dû maintes et maintes fois, la rassurer… Lui dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien… Qu'elle avait fait son maximum et surtout un travail parfait malgré le triste résultat.

-Lanie… Souffla Kate épuisée de s'étendre sur ses problèmes.

-Si tu ne te confies pas à moi, à qui le feras-tu ?

Beckett chercha de quoi répondre, parmi ses mots et ses émotions mais son amie avait raison. Elle n'avait personne à qui exposer ses maux ou plutôt plus personne. Car si Rick était jadis son confident, aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus lui exposer ses états d'âmes car il en était souvent le responsable. En bien. En mal. En toutes occasions.

-Tu as une nouvelle amie à qui te confier ? _Réitéra la métisse_. Car si c'est le cas, j'en suis heureuse, tu sais. Je ne suis pas une personne qui se vexe car sa meilleure amie a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre...

-Lanie ! Stop ! Je n'ai personne à qui me confier et encore moins sur mon intimité. Tu es la seule, avoua Kate.

-Tu m'en vois soulagée. Enfin…

-J'ai compris Lanie, la rassura Katherine s'amusant de ses envolées lyriques faussement _je m'en foustiste._

-Comment va Rick alors ? S'enquit Lanie.

-Dans l'absolu, je pourrais te dire qu'il va bien mais…

-Mais toi, tu ne vas pas bien, en conclut la métisse pour elle.

A l'hésitation que Parish avait perçue dans la phrase de son amie, elle devait l'aider. L'aider à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait bien évidemment mais aussi l'aider à aller mieux. Pas une obligation. Non plus un devoir. Juste une reconnaissance pour ses nombreuses années passées à observer cet amour à première vue improbable, mais qui au final, était la plus belle histoire d'amour qui ne lui avait été donné de voir.

-Lanie, ce n'est pas moi le plus important. C'est nous ! Rick et moi, le plus important.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Sweetie mais n'oublie pas que sans toi, Castle n'y arrivera pas.

Elle avait raison, mais comment en faire davantage ! Elle lui avait proposé d'écrire à quatre mains mais à ce jour, il n'avait daigné tenter l'expérience. Elle lui avait proposé d'oublier sa nudité mais il n'avait pu accepter, soit disant encore trop fragile. Elle en était arrivée à se dire que si elle lui proposait de décrocher la Lune, il refuserait. Lui, pourtant l'homme de l'espace. Frère de Dark Vador.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Lâcha-t-elle lasse.

-Tu as tenté des choses ? S'hasarda la métisse à demander.

-Je n'arrête pas !

Un cri de détresse. Un appel de désespoir. Un sentiment de lassitude. La médecin légiste ressentait malgré les kilomètres les séparant toute l'impuissance de son amie. Une impuissance à se sentir épouse. Une impuissance à se sentir amante. Une impuissance… Totale. Etait-elle arrivée au point de non-retour, au point de rupture ? A un point, où elle envisageait une vie sans son écrivain. Elle ne pouvait le croire. Ils étaient bien trop forts, amoureux pour qu'une histoire, si dramatique qu'elle soit ne les sépare désormais.

-Ote-moi d'un doute, tu ne comptes pas rompre ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Nous sommes mariés !

-Le mariage est-il la seule chose qui te retient aux côtés de ton homme ?

-Tu cherches à savoir si j'aime encore mon mari ? Voulut éclaircir l'ex lieutenant.

-Je suis désolée mais oui.

-J'en suis éperdument amoureuse… Quoique nous devenions, quoiqu'il devienne, je l'aimerais toujours. Il est ma moitié, mon âme-sœur, mon tout. Sans lui, je ne suis plus rien Lanie.

-Alors vous y arriverez… Il vous faudra du temps, de la patience mais un jour ou l'autre, peut-être lorsque vous vous y attendrez le moins, votre amour se concrétisera. Et par là, _renchérit la métisse_ , j'entends…

-C'est bon, j'ai très bien compris Lanie, se mit à rire Kate.

-Tu es certaine car nous ne sommes peut-être pas sur la même longueur d'onde, _la taquina-t-elle_. Moi, je vois…

-Tu ne vois rien du tout !

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être égoïste en matière de commérages !

-Tu parles de commérages, c'est de ma vie sexuelle que tu souhaites parler, s'exclama faussement outrée Beckett entre deux éclats de rire.

Lanie ne releva pas de suite, trop heureuse d'entendre sa meilleure amie rire de nouveau. Castle lui avait confié un jour que son plus grand bonheur était d'écouter Kate rire mais il avait raison. Dans ces instants, elle gagnait bien dix ans et semblait aussi jeune qu'insouciante, oublieuse de ses maux. La disparation de sa mère était dissimulée derrière ses larmes de joie, son premier mariage avorté, mussé au fond de sa gorge déployée et le viol de Rick, obombré par ses douces pensées.

* * *

 _ **Nous faisons peut-être un pas avant, et parfois deux en arrière mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais où je vais lol**_

 _ **Espérant vous voir samedi dans 15 jours… (Oui, je n'ai plus assez de chapitre d'avance pour publier toutes les semaines et je dois dire qu'en ce moment, je n'écris pas bien vite…)**_


	6. Passer les doutes

**Chapitre 6 : Passer les doutes…**

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonjour ! Un chapitre un peu moins « mou » qu'il y a quinze jours mais… La « guérison » de Rick ne se fera pas en un claquement de doigts… Et encore, s'ils y arrivent…**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos mots et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Castlefan : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Et pour le décor noir… Il va s'éclaircir !**

* * *

Le souffle à peine entamé, ses jambes frêles et nues jaillissaient à chacune de ses foulées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se plaisait à la contempler ou plutôt l'épier mais il ne s'en rassasiait jamais. Il ne savait rien d'elle, à part qu'elle venait d'emménager avec son mari à quelques maisons de chez de lui, qu'elle était américaine et aussi, pour ne rien gâcher à son plaisir, très séduisante. Ses mollets se dessinaient à chaque impulsion, ses muscles se gonflaient sous l'effort de ses tractions et sa mâchoire saillante se contractait sous un effort trop longtemps exercé. Pour lui, elle était parfaite. Il n'avait pas tous les éléments en main pour juger davantage cette sublime créature mais il faisait le pari qu'elle était la femme parfaite pour ce qu'il avait en tête. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à patienter et à l'observer encore un peu avant de faire part à ses supérieurs de cette nouvelle proie.

-Rick !

Il se retourna rapidement et découvrit au loin l'homme de sa nouvelle future conquête arriver. Il devait s'éclipsait pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Trop tôt. Trop de choses à vérifier. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il disparaisse. Il devait rester le simple dog jogger de ce petit village. Enfant né dans les vallées toutes proches, personne ne le soupçonnait. Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche. Il avait choisi. Ainsi, comme il était arrivé, il repartit sans faire de bruit.

-Hey mon cœur ! Encore au sport ?

-Il faut bien que je m'entretienne, gémit-elle en s'étirant.

-Ton corps est parfait.

-Hum… Tu n'es pas objectif.

-Hum… Tu ne me crois jamais, _se moqua-t-il_. Tu rentres ou tu poursuis ton parcours ?

-Je te suis, j'ai quelque chose à te faire tester ce soir…

Il sentit immédiatement monter en lui une chaleur. Une chaleur non pas douce et agréable mais étrange, presque irritante. Ce n'était pas celle de d'habitude. Pas celle qui signifiait, _moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi_. C'était plutôt, _j'ai un coup de stress_. Une drôle de sensation, incontrôlable, invivable où le rouge monte au teint et où la sueur ne se contrôle plus. Du stress à l'état pur. Tout simplement.

-Rick, regarde-moi, _murmura-t-elle alors qu'il ne bougeait plus_. Nous ne ferons rien d'ordre… Sexuel. Et d'ailleurs, nous ne ferons rien que tu ne veuilles pas.

-Je suis désolé.

-De quoi ?

-D'être… D'être moi, finit-il par avouer en poursuivant son chemin.

Estomaquée par les paroles de son homme, elle ne réagissait plus. Debout, l'air désemparé, les bras ballants et la bouche grande ouverture, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-il encore douter et dire des telles énormités ? N'était-elle pas assez convaincante ? N'essayait-elle pas tous les jours de lui prouver son amour ? Malgré ses peines, ses propres doutes…

-Kate, tu viens ? L'interrogea-t-il ne la voyant à ses côtés.

-Non.

-Non ? _Répéta l'écrivain surpris_. Tu poursuis ton parcours finalement ?

-Non plus.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? S'enquit-il en faisant marche arrière.

-Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison avec un homme qui doute de lui, surtout quand cet homme se révèle être mon époux. Je veux bien que tu es des difficultés, que tu souffres de ne plus pouvoir agir, que tu ne puisses plus te sentir homme en ton for intérieur mais Rick, je suis là ! _S'énerva-t-elle_. On se l'est promis quoiqu'il arrive… _Always_.

Il l'étudia peut-être quinze secondes, trente grand maximum et se rapprocha encore d'elle.

-D'accord.

-D'accord ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu, _sourit-il_. Je ne douterais plus de toi, de tes sentiments, de ton amour quoiqu'il arrive… _Always_.

Il pouvait changer d'avis en une fraction de seconde comme il passait de l'homme à l'enfant en fonction des situations. Une versatilité qui la décontenançait parfois mais qui le plus souvent, le faisait l'aimer encore davantage. Une preuve de son amour ? De ses sentiments ? Qui comme les siens étaient inexplicables quasi impénétrables ? Elle ne le savait pas. C'était son mystère. Un secret qui lui rappelait ô combien son mari était une énigme.

 _ **Pas très loin, pendant ce temps…**_

Son plan, s'il pouvait qualifier ainsi sa filature, avait fonctionné à merveille. Ni lui, ni elle ne semblait l'avoir vu. Toutefois, il fallait qu'il en apprenne davantage sur eux et surtout sur elle. Lui, un écrivain s'il avait bien entendu n'était qu'un détail, une pièce dont il n'avait pas besoin. La serviette autour de la taille et le torse parfaitement musclé encore souillé de quelques gouttes d'eau, il s'installa à son bureau. Ses pieds nus apprécièrent le moelleux de sa moquette mais pas le temps de rêver, il avait des recherches à effectuer. Il cliqua sur le seul raccourci de son bureau informatique, entra identifiant et code d'accès puis partit sans relâche à la pêche aux informations.

 _Katherine Beckett, Katherine Houghton Beckett Rodgers Castle - Ex-lieutenant de la police de New-York, de nombreuses fois récompensée pour ses états de service ainsi que son courage…_

L'homme n'en lut davantage. Ce n'était pas la peine d'aller plus loin et de poursuivre. Cela lui suffisait amplement. Sourire aux lèvres, un brin narquois, il se laissa choir au fond de son fauteuil. Il avait eu du flair son instinct avait parlé. Elle était parfaite pour son plan et surtout, ainsi, il remontrait dans l'estime de ses supérieurs.

 _ **Chez les Castle, aux alentours des vingt heures.**_

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, uniquement séparés par un bureau se résumant à une planche de bois posée sur deux tréteaux, ils se regardaient. Rien de bien intrusif, rien de bien romantique non plus, juste un homme et une femme, perdus dans le silence et la lumière tamisée de leur cocon. Les visages seulement éclairés par le faisceau d'une lampe de bureau au design épuré, ils semblaient hésitants. Tous les deux. Aucun pour rattrapait l'autre.

-Alors, on procède comment ? Chuchota Richard comme hésitant à briser le silence.

-Euh… Rappelle-moi. C'est bien toi l'expert ?

-Votre humour vous perdra Madame Castle, _ironisa-t-il_. Je suis l'écrivain certes mais je n'ai jamais écrit avec quelqu'un.

-Oui mais tu sais comment lancer une histoire, débuter une intrigue.

-Tu vas rire mais je ne sais pas. Enfin, _se reprit-il devant son air étonné_. Je ne me pose pas cette question. L'inspiration arrive et je couche sur papier ou ordinateur mes idées. Tu vois, c'est… C'est en fonction de ce que je ressens, de ce que je vois, de ce que je vis… De ce que nous vivons.

Attendrie pas cette dernière phrase que son époux n'avait pas à priori pas calculé, elle se mit à le contempler davantage. Ainsi par des petits mots devenues attenions au fil des années, elle savourait la chance qu'elle avait de vivre avec un homme de lettre, qui plus est, éperdument amoureux d'elle. Il ne se rendait pour la plupart du temps pas compte de ce romantisme fait mot mais elle, elle ne s'en rassasiait jamais.

-Kate ?

-Euh oui, excuse-moi, _sourit-elle_. Si tu ne sais pas par quoi commencer, nous devrions peut-être choisir le thème ?

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-J'ai dit une bêtise ?

Elle semblait si naïve, si jeune. Presque une enfant. Il secoua la tête, amusé par sa femme. Comment pouvait-elle poser cette question ? Pour lui, c'était clair. Il n'avait qu'un choix, qu'une possibilité… Qu'une envie.

-On poursuit les aventures de Nikky Heat !

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Bien sûr, je ne me vois pas écrire autre chose que les histoires palpitantes du personnage s'inspirant de ma muse.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, murmura-t-elle la voix chevrotante.

-Je crois, rougit-il comme un jeune adolescent vivant ses premiers émois.

Elle sourit devant sa gêne, se remémorant la discussion qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt. Il avait bien saisi le message. Ne plus douter. Ne plus craindre… Du moins, de son amour à son égard.

-Alors où vont claquer les talons de Nikky ?

-Je ne sais pas encore mais… Je voudrais quelque chose de spécial pour la relation de Heat et Rook.

-Quelque chose de spécial ?

-Oui, comme… Je ne sais pas… Tu vois…

Il jouait avec son stylo, n'osant la regarder. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il désirait seulement, il appréhendait la réaction de sa muse. Alors, comme si de rien n'était, il se murât dans un processus que sa moitié, souvent témoin de ses phases de production, pouvait assimiler à une période de réflexion. Des heures, des minutes, des secondes à penser, à imaginer sans écrire le moindre mot, sans frapper la moindre touche. Malheureusement, elle le connaissait trop bien.

-Un enfant ?

Castle releva les yeux vers elle, encore une fois surpris et heureux de voir à quel point ils pouvaient se comprendre sans même se parler… Toujours ou presque sur la même longueur d'onde. Toujours ou presque d'accord. Toujours ou presque ces âmes-sœurs étranges à l'esprit des simples mortels.

-Oui, chuchota-t-il encore incertain.

-Alors, _en conclut l'ex-lieutenant émue_ , Nikky sera en plus d'être une épouse épanouie, une mère comblée.

Les larmes plus que menaçantes chez l'un comme chez l'autre, ils mouraient d'envie de s'embrasser, de se toucher… De s'aimer tout simplement. Alors, sans plus attendre, sans plus réfléchir quitte à prendre peur par la suite, quitte à peut-être regretter, Rick avança sa main légèrement tremblante sur le bureau, sans jamais quitter les yeux de sa femme.

-Babe, qu'est-ce que tu…

-Approche, l'interrompit-il.

-Tu es…

-Chut.

Elle le voyait pour une fois déterminée dans un besoin de vrai contact, de vraie union mais elle sentait aussi qu'il pouvait basculer d'une seconde à l'autre. Tout comme elle. Ses doigts fin tremblotaient sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien, trop soucieuse de voir comment ils allaient tous les deux réagir à un nouveau _peau contre peau_. Enfin. Il y était presque. Quelques millimètres et il sentirait de nouveau, s'il se souvenait bien, une peau douce, légèrement chaude surement un peu moite prendre place contre la sienne. Bientôt. Il n'eut besoin d'aucun mot, d'aucun geste pour que dans un synchronisme parfait, sa femme écarte légèrement ses doigts pour l'accueillir. Ils prirent place entre les siens, s'accrochèrent, s'entrelacèrent et se relevèrent pour que paume contre paume, elles soient liées. Leurs regards vers leurs deux mains jointes, ils pleuraient. De joie. De bonheur. Sans doute d'allégresse aussi.

Quasiment sept mois, qu'elle n'avait pu le toucher et encore moins, lier sa main avec la sienne. Sa force faite main, paradoxalement sensible, l'enveloppait, la rassurait, lui étreignait le cœur et les émotions qui s'y bousculaient en ce moment même. Elle adorait être ainsi, celle fragile presque timide qui savourait l'enlacement de sa grande main contre la sienne, plus petite, plus fine.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle.

Une si belle déclaration scellant une promesse écho et image de leurs doigts encore accrochés, l'écrivain ne résista pas et se mit à sangloter. Trop. Trop de ressentis. Trop de sincérité. Trop de renouveau…. Il ne pouvait se musser derrière l'homme qu'il était jadis. La sensation de sa main contre celle de son amour… Très peu pour certain. Geste anodin pour d'autre. Mais n'était-ce pas cette union pudique mais à la fois publique qui faisait qu'un amoureux appartenait à un autre ? Qu'une femme prouvait à un autre qu'elle était déjà conquise ? Qu'un homme démontrait que son cœur avait déjà été ravi ? N'était-ce pas non plus ce contact qui entrainait la promesse d'une après-midi tendresse ? D'une soirée plus qu'amitié ? D'un matin nettement moins enfantin ? Si…

-Je t'aime aussi….

Un léger tintement se fit entendre à travers la pièce, sortant les deux cœurs fragiles de leur bulle.

-Appelle face-time d'Alexis, tu viens ? L'interrogea-t-il en se défaisant délicatement de sa main en regardant l'écran de son ordinateur.

-Bien sûr, _déglutit Beckett en effaçant les dernières larmes de son visage_. Tu devrais faire de même, _lui sourit-elle en sentant son regard sur elle_.

-Tu as raison, elles vont se faire des films sinon.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, quelques stigmates des émotions passées encore présentes sur les joues, ils découvrirent les deux rousses apparemment excitées de les revoir.

-Bonsoir papa, bonsoir Kate !

-Richard, Katherine ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Bonsoir ! Nous allons bien et vous ?

-Très bien mais vous nous manquez, avoua la plus jeune.

Martha passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la rapprochant d'elle. C'était dur. Parfois très dur. Pour les deux. Mais Alexis était bien celle qui souffrait le plus. L'ainée tentait ainsi jour après jour de combler ce vide qui serrait le cœur de sa petite fille, seulement rien ne pouvait faire taire l'absence d'un père.

-Vous aussi vous nous manquer mais souviens-toi Lex, vous venez nous voir en été.

Richard essayait de la rassurer, de la consoler car il ne savait que trop bien les émotions que pouvaient faire naitre un père absent. Mais, à des milliers de kilomètres, le réconfort se révélait plus difficile que jamais. Ne pas pouvoir lui parler en tête à tête dans son bureau. Ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Ne pas pouvoir discuter avec elle, tard le soir sur le canapé du loft. Ne pas pouvoir la soutenir quand elle rentrait épuisée ou énervée. Lui aussi, ça lui manquait.

-Je sais bien papa.

Oui… Elle savait. Seulement, elle vivait assez mal la séparation avec son père. Elle n'avait pas un sentiment d'abandon ou même un quelconque sentiment de colère à son égard, car ce n'était pas une décision égoïste de son père que de s'éloigner de son quotidien mais… La conscience était un être abstrus et dépourvu de sens quand les sentiments s'en mêlaient. Elle avait pourtant bien conscience que s'il n'était pas parti, il n'y aurait eu aucune chance qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était, toutefois, concevoir et accepter, c'était une autre paire de manches.

-Et tes études ? _L'interrogea l'ex-lieutenant pour dédramatiser la discussion_. Toujours la tête plongée dans les bouquins ?

-Plutôt submergée par les livres, ria la rouquine.

-Regardez par vous-mêmes, soupira Martha en décalant l'ordinateur.

-Tu as envahi le loft ! S'exclama l'écrivain, estomaqué de voir son chez lui transformé en bibliothèque.

-Et tu n'as pas vu ton bureau fils !

-Cela ne vous dérange pas de parler de moi alors que je suis encore là ? _S'offusqua-t-elle._ Et pour ta gouverne papa, je n'ai qu'entreposer les documents que Kate m'a transmis avant de partir.

-C'était ça les cartons du poste ? S'enquit l'écrivain auprès de sa muse.

-Oui, j'ai récupéré les doubles des affaires que nous avons résolu tous les deux.

-Et crois-moi, vous n'avez pas chômé !

-C'est ça l'alchimie Alexis, sourit Castle.

-Je sens qu'on va déraper sur des sujets dont je n'ai toujours pas envie de parler avec vous alors je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit Lex !

-Bonne nuit Pumkin !

La jeune femme leur envoya un baiser, un sourire aux lèvres, ravie d'avoir pu retrouver son père et sa belle-mère ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Elle aurait bien discuté encore et encore mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Des larmes auraient coulé. Un écran qui s'interposait entre elle et son père, ce n'était pour elle, pas la relation père-file à laquelle elle avait été habituée depuis sa tendre enfance.

-Comment va-t-elle réellement ?

Katherine détourna son regard sur son époux, toujours heureuse de voir le papa poule ressurgir quand il s'agissait de sa petite tête rousse. Elle l'adorait ainsi si protecteur, si paternel.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir Richard, elle est triste de ne pas vous avoir près d'elle.

-Tout ça est de ma faute, se lamenta-t-il.

-Non ! Rectifièrent en même temps Kate et Martha.

Les deux femmes se sourirent, conscientes de l'osmose qui les unissait quand il s'agissait de l'être qu'elles aimaient toutes les deux. Elles étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, d'autant plus durant cette période qu'elles savaient l'une contre l'autre, décisive dans la reconstruction de Castle.

-Babe, tout ceci n'est en rien ta faute, _murmura l'ex-lieutenant_. Tu le sais très bien. Alors, si Alexis est triste, je peux le concevoir mais rappelle-toi aussi qu'elle doit apprendre à grandir, à couper le cordon. Je ne dis pas que notre éloignement de New-York était la meilleure des solutions pour elle mais je pense que c'est un bien pour un mal au final.

-Ta fille grandit Richard… Ma petite-fille aussi… Katherine a raison.

Rick étudia tour à tour sa femme, sa mère… Elles n'avaient pas tort, comme souvent. Seulement, pour lui, fils unique, il avait l'impression d'abandonner sa fille, son enfant, la chaire de sa chaire. Sentiment irrépressible presque inconscient, il savait aussi que ce départ, ce nouvel envol était la seule solution pour reprendre sa vie d'avant, alors le prix en valait peut-être la chandelle.

-Sinon, sérieusement, comment allez-vous ? Reprit la matriarche.

Les concernés se retournèrent, leurs yeux s'accrochant et dans un synchronisme parfait se retournèrent vers l'écran : ils avaient leur réponse.

-On va bien.

Martha sourit. Il était vrai, ils avaient tous deux repris une once de cette magie qui les faisait eux. Il manquait un petit quelque chose, elle n'en doutait pas mais de l'extérieur, pour des personnes non-initiées, ils formaient un joli couple. Alors, s'ils ne voulaient rien lui dire, ou plutôt si Kate ne voulait se dévoiler sur sa vie personnelle, intime, elle respecterait son choix. Elle n'avait rien à dire.

-Je suis heureux pour vous alors.

Un moment de silence. Un blanc. Beckett se sentait de trop. Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer mais elle préféra s'éclipser et laisser un peu de temps à son époux et à sa belle-mère pour un tête-à-tête. Qui sait peut-être qu'il réussirait à se livrer ? A dépasser certaines de ses craintes ?

-Je vais me coucher, _fit-elle en se levant_. Bonne nuit Martha ! A demain Babe.

-A demain mon cœur.

-A bientôt Katherine, prenez soin de vous !

L'actrice masqua son amusement devant le regard amoureux et admiratif de son fils suivant les courbes du corps de son épouse valsant pour quitter la pièce. Manque de chance, Richard avait eu l'œil.

-Ne te moque pas de moi mère, _se défendit-il_. Elle est parfaite.

-Je ne peux dire le contraire.

-Je me demande encore comment elle fait pour accepter cette vie…

Enfin ! Il se livrait. Elle avait attendu des semaines et des semaines pour qu'il lui livre davantage que les faits atroces dont il avait été victime et apparemment, c'était ce soir.

-Elle me dit sans cesse qu'elle est heureuse, qu'elle m'aime… Mais quand je la vois, je n'arrive pas à faire taire cette petite voix lancinante qui me dit qu'elle pourrait être encore plus heureuse, épanouie…

-Qu'ai-je fait pour avoir un fils si bête ! _S'agaça Martha_. Tu n'as toujours pas compris que le bonheur de ta femme, c'était toi ! Tu es celui qui la rend si belle, si joyeuse, si amoureuse.

-Oui mais…

-Il n'y a pas de _mais_ Richard, _le coupa-t-elle_. Si tu penses toujours ainsi, à chercher le pourquoi du comment, à comprendre ci et là, tu n'avanceras et vous n'avancerez pas. C'est avec cet esprit-là que tu perdras ton épouse.

Elle venait de lui porter le coup de grâce mais là était bien son but. Elle voulait lui faire entendre que s'il ne se bougeait pas, que s'il restait toujours tourmenter dans des aberrations telles que se demander si sa moitié ne serait pas plus satisfaite sans lui, il courrait à la catastrophe. Elle y avait été bien évidemment fort avec un éventuel départ de Katherine, tant elle savait que c'était impensable, seulement, elle voulait qu'il réagisse, qu'il se batte.

-Tu… Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certaine fils.

* * *

 _ **Alors le verdict ? Ennuyeux… J'essaie de faire de mon mieux mais ce n'est pas non plus une histoire où l'action est au centre de l'intrigue… xD**_

 _ **Un p'tit commentaire ? Sinon, à dans quinze jours tout le monde.**_


	7. Suivre les conseils

**Chapitre 7 : Suivre les conseils.**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour à tous ! Je vous remercie comme d'habitude pour vos passages… Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, espérant vous satisfaire.**_

* * *

 _ **Guest : Moins dramatique… Je ne sais pas mais merci pour le commentaire.**_

 _ **Castlefan : Oui… Une intrigue, en plus de celle du Caskett, se dessine. Pour les publications, je n'ai plus assez d'avance pour poster chaque semaine mais j'avais compris lol**_

* * *

La route était noire complètement noire. Une ligne blanche, continue, par moment discontinue venait parfois rompre ce bitume ne voyant sa fin que dans les virages les plus secs, mais la plupart du temps, elle restait noire avec ces drôles de petits poteaux jaunes dessinant les courbes de la chaussée. Désertique. Monotone. Sans âme. Non ! Aux yeux de l'écrivain qu'il fut jadis et de l'enfant qu'il était encore, ça ressemblait plus à un terrain lunaire. Une terre, du sable noir, des pierres toutes aussi sombres et quelques touffes de végétations ici et là, il n'attendait qu'une chose : voir de petits hommes gris sortir de derrière les collines.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-A rien.

-Tu sais que tu mens très mal, s'amusa Kate en se postant face à lui.

-Oui, je sais… Fit-il d'un air mystérieux.

Elle le détailla encore un instant ne sachant que trop bien, à l'air qu'il arborait, où son esprit s'était perdu.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils existent ou qu'ils ont pu exister ?

Il accrocha son regard, à la fois troublé et surpris par cette question.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Des extra-terrestres, _répondit-elle comme une évidence_. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne penses pas à ça depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

-Tu me surprendras toujours.

-Je sais… Je sais…

Toutefois comme tout rêveur, comme tout homme fou, Castle n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'une personne puisse être si rationnelle. Bien sûr, il fallait sur terre des têtes pensantes, des têtes chercheuses, des têtes cartésiennes pour garder les pieds sur terre mais cela empêchait-il l'imagination ? La fantaisie ? La fiction ? La folie ?

-Tu m'as dit que tu ne croyais pas en tout ça, préférant la musique de Coltrane ou d'autres petits riens de la vie mais au fond de toi, il n'y pas une chose, à part nous, _sourit-il à ses souvenirs_ , à laquelle tu crois par… Simple croyance ?

Elle le reconnaissait bien là, à tenter de trouver sa faille _spacio-fictionnelle_. Seulement, même en y réfléchissant, elle ne voyait rien. Pas la moindre sensibilité pour les petits hommes verts ou gris, d'après son époux. Rien non plus du côté des bêtes légendaires telles que _Bigfoot_ ou le monstre de _Loch Ness._ Tant qu'aux autres malédictions, fantômes et âmes, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que son homme, lui, y croyait dur comme fer.

-J'ai beau tourner ta question dans tous les sens, pour moi, il y a une explication logique et rationnelle à tout. Par contre, _reprit-elle_ , je trouve que le fait que tu y crois me rend plus jeune.

-Plus jeune ? N'est-ce pas logique vu que je suis plus vieux que toi ? La taquina-t-il, faisant référence à une de leurs nombreuses discussions sur l'âge et les performances.

-Tu es bête, _s'amusa-t-elle_. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais quand je te vois ou t'écoute parler de chasse aux fantômes, d'âmes perdues dans le grenier ou de créatures, j'ai l'impression de m'attendrir… Je te trouve mignon quand tu fais ça.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui avouait si clairement que ses théories ne l'agaçaient pas mais qu'au contraire elles l'attendrissaient. Finalement, ils s'étaient bien trouvés même si jamais il n'en avait douté.

-Si nous ne traversions pas cette mauvaise passe, je te ferais l'amour ici-même… Sur le capot.

-Pour une prochaine fois…

-Inédite, murmura-t-il.

Inédite… _Se mit à rêver Katherine_. Sensations inconnues. Emotions méconnues. Elle adorait tester de nouvelles choses avec Rick. Fantasmes… Premières fois… Un de ses innombrables péchés mignons avec lui. Tous les deux, ils devenaient alors que tendresse, sensualité et… Prise de temps. Oui. Le temps devenait secondaire. Plus rien ne comptait à par eux et leur plaisir.

-C'est vrai, _se reprit-elle_. Nous l'avons déjà fait sur le siège passager, sur la banquette arrière…

-… Sur le siège conducteur, se remémora-t-il.

-Pas très confortable, d'ailleurs, _rigola Beckett_. Mais jamais sur le capot.

-Encore tant d'endroits à explorer…

Kate détourna son regard, jusque-là rivé sur le paysage, pour à nouveau le contempler : il fantasmait. Elle n'en revenait presque pas. Des mois et des mois que leur sexualité était un tabou, un lointain souvenir et là, à quelques centimètres d'elle, il pensait à eux faisant l'amour. Elle savait au fond d'elle que rien n'était perdu mais, aujourd'hui, elle en était convaincue : un jour où l'autre, elle pourrait lui faire l'amour et il pourrait lui faire l'amour.

-On rentre babe, murmura-t-elle doucement pour ne pas le sortir trop brusquement de ses rêves.

-Oui, _sourit-il_. Nous allons être en retard.

 _ **Environ une heure plus tard,**_

Tous les deux invités chez les Hoethe, gérants de l'unique point de vente du village, Castle et Beckett découvraient la chaleur humaine des islandais. Ils en avaient déjà été témoin à plusieurs reprises mais devant ce feu de cheminée, ces nombreux mets et cette joie de vivre, ils s'en émerveillaient encore. Des gens simples, sans complication et avec le cœur sur la main.

-Adèle est au lit ? Se préoccupa Rick en ne la voyant pas courir et rire autour d'eux.

-Oui et crois-moi, ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, _souffla la mère de la concernée_. Elle savait que vous veniez.

-Tu n'auras pas ta petite camarade pour jouer avec toi ce soir, gloussa Kate en mordant dans une rondelle de concombre.

-Je savais que tu serais déçu, _renchérit Ann_ , mais nous n'aurions jamais pu bavarder avec ce petit monstre dans les parages.

Ils se sourirent tous, conscients qu'avec les enfants, les discussions tournaient toujours ou presque autour de ces chères petites têtes blondes et qu'ils accaparaient pour la plupart du temps, toute l'attention. Un cri par ci, un pleure par là quand ce n'était pas une bêtise à réparer, jamais de temps mort. Branchés en continue, ces petits n'étaient sages que lorsqu'ils dormaient.

-Alors, la vie à l'islandaise n'est pas trop… Dépaysant ? S'enquit Baltasar toujours curieux de savoir ce que l'on pouvait penser de son pays.

-Dépaysant bien évidemment mais je dois dire que nous nous plaisons bien ici.

-L'effervescence de New-York ne vous manque pas trop ?

- _Bal_ arrête de les embêter avec tes questions, _le rabroua sa femme_. Il adore entendre des louanges sur son Islande, chuchota-t-elle à l'intention de ses convives.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! _La rassura l'ex-lieutenant_. Je dois avouer que certaines choses me manquent, comme sortir prendre un verre à l'extérieur ou voir un ciné quand on le souhaite mais franchement, revenir aux essentiels, c'est bien aussi.

-Alors vous n'avez rien contre les expériences culinaires ?

-Requin ? Voulut savoir Rick devant la tranche de poisson que Baltasar lui tendait.

-Oui, requin séché ou _Hakarl_ pour faire plus local.

-Moi, je me lance !

Trois têtes se retournèrent vers Kate qui, téméraire gouta une tranche de squal fumé. Elle mâcha, mastiqua ne voulant avaler sans avoir discerné tous les gouts mais il était tout de même difficile de garder ça en bouche. C'était tendre, fondant mais extrêmement fort en bouche. Entre le poisson avarié et une sensation de rance, elle ne trouvait plus ses mots.

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle hésite à recracher, fit Rick en grimaçant.

-Pourtant, c'est un produit 100% local et 100% naturel : aucun colorant, aucun conservateur.

-Je n'en doute pas, _finit par déglutir la jeune femme en toussant_. Mais c'est hyper fort !

-Je vais me contenter du saucisson alors.

-Richard, tu n'es pas un homme courageux ? Le taquina Baltasar.

-Je m'avoue vaincu, ria ce dernier.

-Tu sers nos invités, _demanda Ann à son mari en lui désignant la bouteille sur la table basse_. Je vais vérifier que le repas n'accroche pas à la cocotte.

-Je t'en prie.

Ann déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son homme et regagna la cuisine pour préparer la suite du dîner. Elle passait une agréable soirée en compagnie de leurs nouveaux amis mais elle n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit l'interrogation du _pourquoi ils avaient déménagé_. Pour elle, il y avait forcement une explication. Baltasar avait beau lui répéter qu'ils étaient venus pour le paysage et la philosophie islandaise, elle n'y croyait pas.

-Tu t'en sors mon cœur ?

-Oui, oui ! J'arrive !

Instantanément sortie de ses pensées par sa moitié, elle revint au salon sans même réfléchir davantage. Il était tellement rare qu'ils aient des amis de leur âge qu'elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher par des indiscrétions mal placées. Alors, si un jour elle apprenait la vérité, elle s'en réjouirait mais à l'inverse, si elle restait dans l'ignorance, elle n'en ferait pas une montagne non plus.

 _ **Un peu plus tard dans la soirée,**_

La maîtresse de maison venait de déposer devant eux, des mets plutôt étranges. Suspects même. Il y avait une vingtaine de petites choses à la forme allongée au coloris légèrement foncé, tirant sur le marron, disposées sur un lit de sucre en poudre.

-Tu crois que c'est… Murmura Rick à l'oreille de sa muse, toute aussi songeuse face à ce qu'ils devinaient tous les deux comme le dessert.

-Tu me sors les crottes de rennes, je te scalpe. C'est compris ?

-Tu me diras ça au goût, gémit-il d'écœurement rien qu'à imaginer mettre en bouche une merde de cervidé.

-Kate, Richard ! Il ne fallait pas nous attendre, firent les Hoethe en cœur.

-Nous avons bien le temps pour le dessert, tenta l'ex lieutenant en un sourire qu'elle voulait franc.

-Non, non, non ! Je veux que vous goutiez ces petites merveilles !

-Kate va vous faire honneur car personnellement, je suis repu, _répondit faussement l'écrivain en s'asseyant confortablement au fond de sa chaise_. N'est-ce pas mon cœur ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, les lèvres pincées, tiraillée entre une envie cuisante de prendre ses jambes à son cou et une autre envie, toute aussi poignante de le tuer à mains nues.

-Mais bien sûr, chéri.

-Il y a un problème avec le dessert ? S'enquit Ann devant le comportement bizarre de leurs convives.

-Non, les rassura Castle.

-Si vous n'aimez pas les truffes au chocolat, il faut le dire. On ne se vexera pas, vous savez.

-Des… Des truffes au chocolat, se mit à rire l'écrivain sans pouvoir se contrôler.

-Rick, je vais te tuer !

Ann et Baltasar les regardaient rire et sans plus attendre, ils furent également happés par cet élan de gaité. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils riaient mais à croire que c'était communicatif. Ils n'arrivaient plus à se calmer. Quand Richard commençait à s'apaiser, Katherine repartait et quand ces deux-là trouvaient un tant soit peu de calme, c'était au tour des Hoethe de rire aux éclats.

-On est… On est désolés, s'excusa Kate en essuyant délicatement le contour de ses yeux.

-Ce n'est pas grave, _gloussa Ann essoufflée_ , mais on peut savoir la raison de ce fou rire ?

Beckett jeta un bref regard à sa moitié, le narguant et savourant à l'avance les moqueries et autres plaisanteries qui allaient en suivre.

-Mon cher et tendre époux ici présent a lu dans un ouvrage une vieille recette traditionnelle d'Islande mentionnant des crottes de rennes.

-Richard ! _S'exclama théâtralement Hoethe_. Même mon grand-père ne mangeait pas de ça !

-J'pouvais pas savoir, répondit Rick confus.

-Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri, _se moqua gentiment Katherine en plongeant son regard dans le sien_. Puis… Nos amis apprendront à connaître peu à peu tes frasques.

-Vous me le payerez Madame Castle.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

-Maman…. Peur.

Une petite voix venait de les sortir de leur communion la petite Adèle s'était réveillée. Des yeux ensommeillés, des larmes sur les joues, un pouce dans la bouche et un doudou malmené contre son nez, elle avait fait un vilain cauchemar. Ann s'excusa, tenta de ramener la petite dans sa chambre mais rien à faire. Adèle avait eu peur et elle ne semblait pas encline à retourner de sitôt seule dans son lit.

Les Castle en profitèrent pour quitter leurs hôtes, s'éclipser et leur offrir la tranquillité suffisante pour recoucher la fillette. Si Katherine n'était pas mère, ou pas encore, elle savait, pour avoir gardée Sarah Grace, que sans la présence réconfortante d'un corps blotti, de bercements, d'une main dans les cheveux, de mots réconfortants, il était compliqué de faire retrouver à un enfant son sommeil. Du moins, un sommeil où son fils, sa fille, serait tantôt un preux chevalier, tantôt un aventurier ou toutes autres représentations infantiles des Hommes. Pas besoin encore, de faire naître un esprit critique, de faire réfléchir à la représentation des hommes, des femmes… Juste imaginer. Rêver. C'était suffisant. Amplement suffisant.

-Elle s'est endormie ?

-Oui, _chuchota Ann en refermant la porte_. Il a fallu que je la berce comme quand elle était petite.

-Elle est toujours petite.

-Elle le sera toujours à tes yeux, _se moqua-t-elle en savourant son baiser_. On va se coucher ?

-Je t'attendais, sourit-il en se glissant sous les draps.

-Tu ne peux décidemment pas de passer de moi.

-Non, d'ailleurs, j'ai bien l'impression que Rick est comme moi.

-Comme toi ?

-Bien faible face aux charmes de sa femme.

-Peut-être…

-Peut-être ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu as vu comme ils se dévoraient des yeux !

-Oui mais… Aucun baiser. Même pas un petit geste de tendresse entre eux, c'est comme s'ils ne se touchaient pas.

-Je pense qu'ils sont simplement pudiques.

Pudique… Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire aujourd'hui ? Les filles étaient dès leurs plus jeunes âges des instruments hyper sexualisés où il ne fallait pas se poser plusieurs la fois la question de ce qu'elles pouvaient faire avec des hommes alors qu'elles n'avaient pas encore accompli le tiers de leurs rêves d'enfants. Alors pourquoi, un couple pleinement amoureux ne se laisserait-il pas aller à un petit baiser ou à deux mains jointes ? Le puritanisme des américains ? Ce culte du sexe tabou ? Si Ann ne pouvait comprendre, Bal semblait plus ouvert sur la question. Un baiser, finalement, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un partage mais plus encore, la démonstration d'un amour qui dans l'intimité n'avait besoin d'être prouvé ou démontré. Donc, pourquoi faire comme les autres ? Pourquoi se découvrir aux yeux de tous ? Pour exposer son bonheur. Pour paraitre mieux. Meilleur. Plus heureux. Un acte, finalement, dans l'ostentatoire. Dans le paraitre.

(…)

Tandis que Castle était partie en cours, heureux de rejoindre ses petits camarades, Beckett, elle, comme souvent, avait enfilé ses runnings et son sweat. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose qui la dérangeait. La troublait. Son instinct. Un sixième sens. Elle se sentait épiée. Regardée. Observée. Suivie. Un regard la suivant. Des yeux la détaillant. Elle ne trouvait pas. Elle courait, balayant les alentours à l'affut d'un indice, d'une personne étrange, suspecte mais rien. Nada. Elle devait rêver. Certainement. Trop habituée encore à être la proie de psychopathes et autres criminels à New-York.

Partager ses doutes ? Non. Elle n'en parlerait pas à Rick. Cela ne rajouterait qu'une inquiétude supplémentaire à son état et il n'en avait pas besoin. Tracas infondés. Contrariés futiles. Soucis inutiles. Elle resterait sur la défensive mais se tairait. Du moins, pour le moment.

Sa ride de contrariété sur le front, il avait remarqué son air soucieux, tracassé. Il avait bien vu qu'elle le cherchait… N'avait-il pas été assez discret ? S'était-il fait remarqué ? Sa couverture était-elle grillée ? Peu importait, dans quelque temps, elle serait à lui… A eux. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il avait de grands projets pour elle. C'était sa destinée. Son avenir. Son futur.

 _ **Une heure plus tard, chez les Castle…**_

Les muscles décontractés et relâchés par une bonne douche chaude et l'esprit aéré par l'effort physique, elle se sentait bien. Mieux. Comme vidé mais à la fois requinqué. Plus rien n'embrumait son esprit. Pas même ses doutes bien vite envolés dans les vapeurs d'eau de la salle de bain. Enfilant son tee-shirt, elle songeait au reste de sa journée quand son téléphone se mit à sonner.

-Bonjour Kathie.

-Papa ! Je suis heureuse de t'avoir.

-Tant t'enthousiasme, aurais-je loupé quelque chose ma chère fille ?

-Très drôle, pa'.

-Non mais je ne sais pas… Depuis que vous êtes partis avec Richard, nous nous sommes jamais tant parlés alors, je suis… Etonné.

Elle devait reconnaître que depuis leur départ pour l'Islande, elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son père. A croire que la distance facilitait leurs échanges. Elle se livrait plus, exprimait davantage ses craintes, ses incertitudes comme si elle revenait des années en arrière où sa mère tenait ce rôle. De confident. D'oreille attentive.

-Je crois que l'on mesure la chance d'avoir ses proches… Près de soi, malheureusement quand ils sont loin.

-Tu es bien philosophique, un brin nostalgique. Tout va bien ?

-Ta fille s'assagit que veux-tu !

-Oh mais ça fait bien des années qu'elle s'est assagie, _sourit Jim_. Plus de petits amis sentant le chien mouillé, plus de coupes de cheveux invraisemblables, plus de tatouages…

-Que tu saches, le taquina-t-elle.

-Que je sache ?! _S'étrangla le patriarche_. Sur quelle partie fais-je fausse route ? Les cheveux ? Cela m'étonnerait, Rick en est bien trop amoureux. Le petit-ami ? Là, c'est toi qui es bien trop amoureuse. Il ne me reste que le tatouage… Pour faire plaisir à Rick…

-On va arrêter là, _gloussa mal à l'aise Kate_.

-Ce n'est pas faux, _grimaça Jim en y pensant_. Sinon, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop depuis que Richard a trouvé cet emploi comme instit ?

-Un peu… Je fais avec.

-Tu souhaiterais retravailler ?

Plusieurs soirs de suite, elle s'était posé cette question. Seule dans sa chambre. Avait-elle envie de reprendre une activité ? Etait-elle heureuse, ainsi, de jouir de plaisirs qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps jadis de savourer ? D'un côté oui, d'un autre, non.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas mais la question ne se pose pas.

-Comment ça, la question ne se pose pas ?

-Il n'y a pas d'emploi ici et je te rappelle que nous sommes très loin de la première ville.

-Je te conseille d'y réfléchir tout de même.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du mouron pour sa petite fille et de lui insuffler quelques conseils. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle les suive ou qu'elle lui avoue, les avoir suivis mais s'il pouvait au moins faire naitre en elle, une pointe de réflexion, c'était déjà ça. Toutefois, il savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas trop la pousser dans ses retranchements. Et là, le silence qu'elle lui infligeait ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Vous avez été à la pêche ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous êtes dans l'un des pays les plus piscicoles d'Europe alors je me demandais si vous aviez testé les rivières et autres cours d'eau.

-Euh… Non.

-Vous devriez.

-Tu comptes me faire un planning d'activités ? S'amusa Katherine voyant où il voulait en venir.

-Des pistes, des pistes… Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller, on m'attend.

-Ok, à plus tard.

-A plus tard Kathie et passe le bonjour à Richard.

Une fois son téléphone raccroché, l'idée de son père faisait petit à petit son chemin. Son mari rentrait dans une heure et ne travaillait pas l'après-midi. Pourquoi n'iraient-ils pas pêcher ? Cela serait l'occasion que Rick apprenne enfin à maitriser canne à pêche et épuisette. Seul problème, tout son matériel était resté dans la cabane de ses parents à New-York. Réfléchissant, elle pensa soudainement à la cave non désencombré que les anciens propriétaires leur avaient laissé. Qui sait, peut-être trouverait-elle ce dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

 _ **Je m'essaie à l'humour, pour détendre l'atmosphère à savoir si cela vous a plus… Je vous dis à bientôt et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit ou grand commentaire lol**_


	8. Attraper du gros !

**Chapitre 8 : Attraper du gros !**

* * *

 _ **Hey ! Je sais j'ai du retard dans mes publications mais l'inspiration n'est plus là… Donc je fais au mieux même si je suis grandement insatisfaite de mes chapitres. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Guest : Oui… Ma tentative d'humour est là pour détendre cette situation. Merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt, j'espère.**_

 _ **Castle fan : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire ! Pour l'avance, il me reste deux-trois chapitres d'avance alors, je publie tous les 15 jours.**_

 _ **Rhane : oh de retour, merci ! Quant à cet observateur… Tu vas le découvrir. Merci pour ton commentaire.**_

* * *

Katherine lui avait fait part du programme pour l'après-midi juste avant de prendre la route, mais si dans un premier temps l'écrivain s'était réjoui, là, assis sur un tronc d'arbre, il s'ennuyait. Et le mot était faible. Bien faible. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et il ne fallait surtout pas en faire. Quitte à agacer la douce créature à ses côtés. Ainsi, les yeux rivés à ce maudit bouchon à bout orange, il commençait à loucher.

-Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a aucun poisson, ici, souffla-t-il en lançant une pierre dans l'eau.

-Castle ! J'ai dit quoi ?

-Pas de bruit, marmonna-t-il.

Un brin excédé par le comportement de son homme, elle détourna son regard un instant de son bouchon, observant son mari bougon. Un enfant. Un vrai gamin.

-Tu souris.

-Non, tu m'agaces, se défendit-elle en ne pouvant masquer le sourire qu'il avait fait naitre sur son visage à cause de ses mimiques.

Elle se reconcentra sur l'eau, attentive à la moindre vibration que pouvait subir son bouchon. Un poisson frôlant l'appât, une bulle remontant à la surface, un courant trainant l'asticot au fond des eaux, autant de signes que cela pouvait mordre d'un instant à l'autre mais aussi autant de choses qui lui rappelaient son enfance.

-Je pense que ma patience me vient de mes parents.

Le silence troublé par ces quelques mots, Castle se fit la remarque que cette après-midi allait être bien meilleure qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer. Il allait être aux premières loges des confidences de sa femme, sur sa tendre enfance qu'elle mussait le plus souvent au fond de son cœur.

-Le fait d'être fille unique aussi, peut-être…

-Aussi. Ce n'est pas faux, _reconnut-elle_ , mais tu sais passer des après-midis, des week-ends entiers au bord de l'eau à taquiner la truite ça forge la patience. Des heures et des heures à attendre que le bouchon plonge, avec papa qui ne bougeait pas d'un iota et maman, qui soit lisait quelques dossiers soient s'amuser avec mes cheveux, c'était… C'était bon.

Elle avait murmuré ces derniers mots, replongeant la tête la première dans ses souvenirs. Même des années après, il lui arrivait d'être ainsi, comme à cet instant, submergée par le décès de sa mère. Elle était toujours en son cœur, bien évidemment, sauf qu'en y repensant de plus près, de manière plus appuyée, elle était belle et bien absente. Pas à ses côtés. Pas derrière elle.

Le fil de la canne pêche ne cessant de courir à la surface, Rick savait qu'il venait de perdre sa compagne. Cela devenait de plus en rare, qu'ainsi, comme en ce moment, elle se perde dans le manque de sa mère mais cela arrivait tout de même. C'était presque imprévisible. Des souvenirs. Des pensées. Une histoire. Des larmes. Quelques larmes.

-Je suis là, Babe…

-Je sais.

Les yeux dans les siens, elle n'était pas seule, elle en avait conscience. Elle s'était seulement laissé déborder.

-Je crois que nous n'attraperons rien aujourd'hui, se reprit-elle en soupirant.

-Aujourd'hui, _s'exclama l'ancien écrivain_. Ma parole, tu veux revenir ?

-Bien sûr qu'on va revenir !

-Tu plaisantes ?

En train de plier sa gaule, elle se retourna. Elle avait envie de jouer un peu. De le pousser. De le brusquer. Pas de le braquer. Simplement de s'amuser.

-Tu sais que tout se négocie…

Ces paroles murmurées, ce sourire ravageur, ces yeux taquins, ces sourcils arqués, cette bouche sensuelle, il n'en revenait. Sa moitié était en train de le chauffer, de le… Taquiner. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il se sentait mieux. Il n'avait rien à craindre, ni à perdre, tant il savait qu'elle saurait s'arrêter où il fallait pour ne pas l'effrayer ou le mettre mal à l'aise.

-Tu as raison, _chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle_. Parfaitement raison. Il suffit juste d'avoir les bons arguments.

-Ah, _sourit-elle excitée de le voir se prendre au jeu_. Tu crois ainsi avoir les bons arguments ?

-Je suis certain d'avoir les bons arguments.

-Je te trouve bien arrogant, le taquina-t-elle.

-Ne bouge pas, la prévint-il tout de même sur la défensive.

Elle obéit, un brin intrigué par les dernières paroles de son homme mais aussi, peinée. Car oui, il se laissait aller, avec toujours en toile de fond, cette insécurité, cette appréhension face aux gestes qu'elle pourrait avoir. Seulement, c'était sans compter la suite des évènements. Doucement, comme un adolescent en proie à son premier baiser, il rapprocha son visage du sien. Elle croyait rêver. Lui aussi, dans une certaine mesure. Il redécouvrait sa proximité. Son parfum mais au-delà son odeur. La sienne. Celle de sa peau.

-Ma femme me trouve arrogant, _susurra-t-il à son oreille_. Etonnant, sachant qu'elle sait pertinemment quel effet je peux avoir sur elle.

-Elle peut… Peut-être simuler…

-Hum… Simuler… Ce mot ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire, _fit-il en soufflant dans sa nuque_. Puis comment simuler une chair de poule parcourant une nuque ? Une lèvre maltraitée, malmenée, tiraillée entre des dents sous un plaisir trop intense ou un plaisir à venir ?

Katherine était émoustillée. Une vraie adolescente sous le charme de son homme. Mais, elle n'en avait pas assez. Quitte à ne pouvoir assouvir ses pensées les moins catholiques, elle voulait encore le sentir près d'elle et jouir de ses joutes verbales coquines.

-Tu marques un point mais… Qu'en est-il de mes cris ?

-Tu ne cries pas mon amour, là est bien la différence. Tu murmures, tu souffles, tu gémis, à mon plus grand bonheur et tu…

Elle l'écoutait, elle prenait du plaisir et comprenait mieux pourquoi, il tenait tant à ce que lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, ils gardent tous les deux les yeux ouverts. S'il la contemplait jour et nuit, quand ils s'adonnaient aux plaisirs les plus charnels, il prenait son pied en observant la moindre de ses réactions. Au-delà de l'acte, c'était de la sentir frémir dans ses bras et chercher un nouveau souffle qui le faisait atteindre le septième ciel.

 _ **Le lendemain dans l'après-midi,**_

Beckett courrait, perdue dans ses pensées. Positives pour une fois. Ce matin, elle avait entendu Rick siffloter. Ce n'était pas grand-chose en y repensant mais pour elle, c'était une marque qu'il allait mieux. Pas totalement mais un peu. Pas de régression. Une progression ! Et un petit bonheur pour elle !

Sprintant depuis quelques mètres sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, les idées ailleurs, l'ex-lieutenant dut reprendre son souffle, accoudée à un arbre. Malheureusement, elle n'obtint pas le repos escompté. Oui. Ce sentiment qu'elle avait perçu de ça quelques semaines refaisait surface. Elle se sentait espionnée. Reprenant sa course les sens en alerte, elle n'eut à parcourir qu'une centaine de mètre avant de voir une ombre la suivre. Furtive mais présente, elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle ralentit. L'ombre aussi. Elle se retourna lentement. Plus personne. Plus rien. Elle repartit. L'ombre revint. Elle accéléra, fit mine de suivre le chemin balisé et dans une dernière courbe réussit à se retrouver derrière un homme plutôt bien bâti qu'elle plaqua au sol sans ménagement. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi davantage. Juste agi. Comme avant.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

A cheval sur le dos de cet homme, elle voulait savoir pourquoi il la suivait et surtout qui il était. Une ancienne connaissance assoiffée de vengeance. Un détraqué ayant craqué sur elle. Un sbire à elle ne savait quelle bande que Rick et elle avaient arrêté. Lumière serait faite.

-Alors ? Tenta-t-elle en resserrant la prise sur son bras dans un islandais approximatif.

-Je parle anglais mais Katherine, s'il vous plait, lâchez-moi !

Étonnée par son anglais parfait et encore plus par la connaissance de son prénom, elle se laissa surprendre et atterrit lourdement sur le dos, son assaillant couché sur elle immobilisant tous ses membres.

-Lâchez-moi !

-N'ayez-crainte, _sourit-il_. Je travaille pour la défense islandaise.

Elle détailla l'homme qui se trouvait sur elle, cherchant à savoir s'il disait vrai. D'un bon mètre quatre-vingt et de quatre-vingt kilos environ, il était musclé, agile, connaisseur des techniques de combat rapproché mais au-delà, charmeur. Des cheveux blonds mal peignés, des yeux verts puissants et un sourire ravageur, étrangement, elle avait confiance. Comme s'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

-Vous me croyez ? L'interrogea-t-il en se relevant et lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Je ne sais pas, rétorqua-t-elle en dépoussiérant ses vêtements.

-Tenez.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et découvrit son badge, _Peet Placker, membre spécial de la Défense Islandaise._

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Peet.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Elle ne se laissait ni approcher, ni amadouer et il adorait ça. Un côté tendre qu'il avait pu entrevoir quand elle était avec son mari mais un côté tigresse, qu'il allait, il espérait, apprendre à découvrir les jours à venir.

-Vous me laissez vous inviter à boire un café et vous le saurez.

Ces dernières paroles assénées, il partit en petites foulées, persuadé qu'il avait piqué sa curiosité à vif pour qu'elle le suive.

-Ne croyez pas que vous avez gagné, siffla-t-elle en le doublant.

Il l'avait peut-être assez impressionné et attisé pour qu'elle prenne un café avec lui mais en rien, ce grand bonhomme avait gagné. D'autant plus qu'elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il lui voulait. Il parlait anglais. Apparemment, il la connaissait et chose encore plus surprenante, il travaillait pour la Défense. Qu'est-ce que cet homme pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

 _ **Trois heures plus tard,**_

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, Beckett ne cessait de penser à ce qui s'était passé avec Peet. Un inconnu, il y avait encore trois heures, et voilà qu'elle l'appelait déjà par son prénom. Tout était allé si vite, si rapidement. Un quiproquo et puis cet enrichissant moment. Enfin… Tout était relatif encore. Elle ne pouvait cacher ça à Castle. C'était impossible, inconcevable. Seulement, comment lui dire ? Comment aborder le sujet ? Une rencontre, un feeling, une proposition… Non. Richard n'y croirait pas. Il avait beau avoir un esprit ouvert et décalé, elle appréhendait la conversation.

-Hey ! Bonjour mon cœur.

-Hey babe, bonne journée ? S'enquit-elle pour faire bonne figure.

-Très bien, _sourit l'écrivain_. Et toi, ça va ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

-En parlant de ça… _Grimaça l'ex-lieutenant_. Il faut qu'on parle.

-D'accord…

Il avait déjà vu cette mine, entendu ces quelques mots, vécu pareille situation et honnêtement, il n'avait pas envie de connaître la suite. Seulement, Katherine, elle, avait sauté sur l'occasion pour engendrer la discussion.

-Hum… Tu sais que je cours tous les jours ?

-Euh… Oui, répondit Rick toujours perdu.

-Cette après-midi, je n'ai donc pas dérogé à la règle.

-Ok…

-Je ne t'avais rien dit mais il y quatre, cinq semaines lors d'un jogging, je m'étais sentie… Epiée, observée.

Il la regardait, assise en tailleur, triturer ses doigts mais elle ne lui donnait pas le change. Elle restait concentrée sur ses mains. Comme honteuse. Prise en faute.

-Cette après-midi, j'ai ressenti la même chose et en faisant bien attention, il y avait effectivement quelqu'un qui me suivait.

-Kate, tu commences à me faire peur.

-Non, non, non, _le rassura-t-elle_. Rien de grave. L'homme qui me suivait se révèle juste être un membre de la Défense islandaise et il me propose un poste.

C'était fait ! Elle venait d'arracher son pansement d'un seul coup, comme le voulait l'expression. D'une traite, elle venait de tout lui dire, de tout lâcher. Elle n'avait pu garder ça plus longtemps. Elle se sentait mieux, libérée mais maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre sa réaction.

Poste. Défense islandaise.

Défense islandaise. Poste.

Poste. Défense islandaise.

Dire que ces mots tournaient dans sa tête était un doux euphémisme. Son cerveau rejouait la seconde guerre mondiale, les martyrs et autres blessés en moins. Une bombe par ci, une bombe par là. Ça pétait dans tous les sens.

-Euh… Tu…, tenta-t-il en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

-Rick, tout va bien ?

Elle commençait à s'inquiéter et se demander si elle avait bien fait d'être aussi cash dans ses paroles. Il bredouillait, transpirait et devenait quelque peu incohérent dans ses attitudes.

-Quel poste précisément ?

-Euh… Coach sportif. Combat, répondit-elle surprise par ce soudain regain de lucidité.

-Ha ! _Gémit Castle en s'écroulant sur le sofa_. Pas d'armes, pas d'enquêtes ?

-Non rien de tout ça, s'amusa Katherine, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

-Tu as accepté alors ?

-J'attendais d'avoir ton avis.

Les yeux arrimés aux siens, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant son air d'enfant et... D'homme amoureux. Ce n'était qu'une petite attention mais à la manière dont il la détaillait, elle voyait qu'elle avait visé juste. Après tout, ils étaient mariés. N'était-il pas normal d'inclure sa moitié dans ses choix ? D'autant plus que dans le passé, elle avait failli le perdre ainsi, sans lui demander son avis pour DC ? Alors si, c'était une évidence.

-Je crois que tu as ta réponse…

-Oui, le remercia-t-elle en hochant la tête.

-Tu m'en dis plus alors ?

Heureuse de le sentir emballé et curieux, elle lui expliqua sa rencontre avec Placker. De leur bataille dans les bois, à leur café chez les Hoethe pour discuter, elle n'omit aucun détail, lui valant réflexions et grimaces de jalousie. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Un défaut d'homme épris ? Sa triste condition ? Sûrement un peu des deux.

-Tu as fini de râler ?

-Attends ! Tu me dis clairement qu'il t'a chevauché !

-Tu retiens que ce que tu veux ?

-Rectification. Je souligne, _insista-t-il_ , ce que je veux. Car j'ai retenu que l'armée islandaise n'en était pas réellement une, qu'elle n'était qu'une Défense et que tu allais donner dès demain matin après avoir téléphoné à ton contact, ton premier cours de self-défense.

-Tu m'en vois rassurée, _soupira-t-elle_. Mon mari m'écoute !

-Oui mais il t'a chevauché !

-Tu es irrécupérable ! Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il m'avait chevauché, il m'a simplement immobilisé.

-La différence étant … ?

-Tu m'exaspères. Tu le sais ? Parce que la prochaine fois que je chevaucherais un homme, ou qu'un homme me chevauchera, l'homme en question, ça sera toi et pas un autre !

Il la regarda, amusé mais se disant aussi qu'il avait à ses côtés la femme dont il avait toujours rêvé. Sexy, sensible, drôle et épanouissante. Car oui, Katherine pour l'épauler ainsi avec ses belles déclarations à peine voilées, il ne doutait plus que d'ici peu, il reprendrait l'écriture.

 _ **Au petit matin, en Islande,**_

Elle était debout, habillée, préparée mais prête ? Elle n'aurait su répondre clairement. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à tourner encore et encore, cherchant la meilleure position lui permettant de dormir, seulement, à minuit, l'ex-lieutenant n'avait toujours pas trouvé les bras de Morphée. Anxieuse pour son premier jour, son sommeil s'était vu compliqué par un manque cruel de confiance en soi. Serait-elle à la hauteur ? Conviendrait-elle ? Réussirait-elle à s'intégrer ? Autant d'interrogations auxquelles elle n'avait jamais fait face en intégrant dès son plus jeune âge l'académie de Police.

-Kate, tu es là ?

-Oui, pardon. Tu disais ?

-Je te demandais si tu voulais que je te dépose pour ton premier jour ?

Castle avait bien remarqué que sa moitié n'était pas dans son assiette. Une petite mine, peu de paroles échangées depuis leur réveil. Elle était avec lui, sans vraiment y être.

-Je vais me débrouiller, ça ira, le remercia-t-elle en déposant sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle.

-Comme tu veux.

Se levant pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte, Rick se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Elle enfila ses talons, mit son manteau en dégageant sa chevelure, ferma les boutons jusqu'en haut et prit ses clefs.

-Tu rêves ?

-Oui, un peu, sourit-il, appuyé contre la porte.

Elle se retourna à cet aveu aussi tendre que mignon mais se retrouva bien plus proche de son époux qu'elle ne le croyait. Leurs deux visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle espérait. Naïvement. Un baiser. Une caresse. Un rapprochement. Rien ne vint.

-A… A ce soir, se reprit-elle quelque peu déçue en déguerpissant le plus vite possible.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle avait pris la poudre d'escampette d'un seul coup, sans même un regard, sans même un mot doux. Peur d'être en retard. Tout simplement stressée. La porte refermée, il était toujours dans le flou.

Dans le flou… Katherine y était aussi. Des larmes perlaient sur son visage, brouillaient sa vision mais elle n'y pouvait rien. C'était ainsi. Fatalisme. Elle était triste, nostalgique. Triste parce qu'elle n'avait pu se réfugier dans les bras rassurants de son homme alors qu'elle en aurait eu besoin, et nostalgique du temps où par un baiser, il l'aurait aidé.

-Pitoyable, se murmura-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

Elle ressemblait à une petite fille ayant fait une crise à cause d'un doudou oublié ou d'un « non » trop sévère. Elle essuya rapidement les petites coulures de maquillage et démarra pour rejoindre son nouveau travail.

 _ **Un peu plus tard, école St Joseph,**_

Castle souriait, heureux et pressé de retrouver ses élèves mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait faire taire cette culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis le départ de Kate pour son nouvel emploi. Il sortit sa trousse, un cahier, un livre… Il aurait dû lui demander comment elle allait ! Comment elle se sentait. Il aurait dû insister et ne pas la laisser partir ainsi, sans discussion. Avant, ils le faisaient dans leur lit au petit matin ou tard le soir, blottis l'un contre l'autre, seulement maintenant, il se devait de réinventer ça. De réécrire les choses en quelque sorte. Dès ce soir, il réfléchirait à une nouvelle solution. Ce n'était plus possible.

-Rick ! Rick, fit une petite voix.

Il se retourna et découvrit Claire, sa mini-Beckett en train de l'observer sans la moindre gêne. Elle paraissait si déterminée… Si curieuse de découvrir ses pensées qu'elle en plissait les yeux jusqu'à rider son petit front.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Claire ?

-Rien mais je m'inquiétais, tu ne joues pas avec nous ce matin.

Il sourit à cette remarque car il était vrai que tous les matins où il travaillait ici, il jouait dix ou quinze minutes à la récréation pour tisser des liens avec eux. Malheureusement, ce matin, l'esprit embrumé par ses problèmes, il avait omis de sortir dans la cour pour taper quelques ballons.

-Tu sais, _murmura l'ex-écrivain en s'accroupissant devant la fillette_. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter à ton âge.

-A ton âge, alors oui ? Car tu sembles pas très bien, grimaça-t-elle en désignant ses cernes.

-Je n'ai pas bien dormi alors je suis fatigué.

-Oui mais quand je t'ai parlé toute à l'heure, tu étais ailleurs. Tu ne m'as même pas vu.

Aussi têtue qu'une mule. Il gloussa tant elle ne lâchait rien.

-Je vais te dire un secret, _chuchota-t-il_. Tu sais que j'ai une princesse dans mon cœur…

-…Oui, car tu es un prince ! S'exclama Claire.

-Si tu veux, _sourit-il_. Ma princesse, je crois qu'elle ne va pas très bien alors c'est pour ça que ce matin, je ne suis pas en super forme.

-Pourquoi t'es pas restée avec elle, alors ?

-Pour être là avec vous tous.

-Oui mais tu aurais pu lui faire un bisou magique, comme ma maman quand je me blesse ou que je suis triste. Tu sais, ils guérissent tout.

Rick, forcement touché par la déclaration de Claire déglutit, ne voulant montrer son émotion devant une si petite fille. Sans le savoir, elle venait de marquer un point. Car oui, un bisou magique pouvait tout guérir. Mais comment faire, quand le contact de l'être aimé était difficile voire impossible ? Comment…

-Richard, tout va bien ? S'enquit Malina, la directrice et désormais amie.

-Euh… Oui, oui.

-Claire, tu veux bien rejoindre tes petits camarades.

-Bien sûr, à tout à l'heure !

Les deux adultes la regardèrent trottiner, sa robe suivant ses mouvements entre les chaises et ses doigts glissant sur les pupitres. Un vrai petit ange en apparence mais une redoutable mini-psychologue sans cette sensation parfois moraliste de certains professionnels.

-J'avais oublié à quel point, ils pouvaient être perspicace à cet âge-là.

-L'insouciance sûrement.

-Oui, sûrement…

-Tu sais Rick, si tu as besoin, je suis là, l'informa-t-elle tentant de capter son regard.

-Je sais, merci.

Il avait répondu, sans même se retourner. Car assis tous les deux contre le rebord du bureau, lui, fixait les dessins accrochés au fond de la classe et elle, elle espérait seulement pouvoir l'aider. Mais elle voyait bien, qu'elle n'était pas de taille pour ce combat. Relation trop récente. Amitié trop superficielle. Différence de sexe. Elle ne serait jamais son oreille attentive, et encore moins sa confidente. Il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse. Un collègue restait souvent un collègue.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, qu'il aura éclairci certaines zones d'ombre… Et moi, j'espère pouvoir aligner quelques mots ces deux prochains mois.**_

 _ **A bientôt et n'oubliez pas… XD**_


	9. Une lueur contrastée

**Chapitre 9 : Une lueur contrastée.**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Ereintée, épuisée, Beckett coupa le contact et s'accorda encore un peu de temps pour elle et uniquement elle. Déconnecter. S'oublier. Oublier et faire table rase de la journée. Souffler quelques minutes de plus avant d'affronter sa deuxième journée, toute aussi difficile voire plus que la première… Les yeux humides. Une larme. Puis deux. Elle se perdait, coulait, se noyait sous un flot d'émotions qu'elle n'avait finalement pas vu arriver. Lèvres pincées. Mâchoires resserrées. Grande respiration. Elle réussit à se calmer, à s'apaiser… Elle avait passé une bonne journée au camp d'entrainement, certes, mais sous le coup du stress passé, de la fatigue accumulée, elle avait envie d'être dans ses bras. Elle avait envie d'être rassurée, apaisée. Elle avait envie de retrouver son mari… Celui d'avant. Seulement, s'il était encore lui, elle savait que l'homme qu'elle allait voir derrière la porte ne lui offrirait pas de baiser. Pas de câlin. Rien. Pas un geste tendre. Pas une marque d'affection. Elle serait seule… Seule face à ses craintes… Seule face aux retombées de son angoisse de premier jour de travail.

-Hey !

-Hey.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? S'enquit Rick, à peine avait-elle franchi la porte, soucieux de son bien-être.

-Oui.

Ça sonnait faux, tellement faux qu'elle s'éloigna de lui. Rapidement. Tristement. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas fait un mètre qu'elle se mit à sangloter. Elle craquait. Elle s'effondrait. Et il ne devait pas voir ça. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle se devait d'être forte. Seulement… Il l'entendit et se rapprocha d'elle.

-Mon cœur, que se passe-t-il ? Ce n'était pas comme tu t'y attendais ?

-Si, si… Ne t'inquiète pas, renifla-t-elle en évitant de croiser son regard.

-Kate, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il était désarmé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait ou avait pu se passer mais cela l'inquiétait. Il angoissait, complètement démuni devant la situation. Que devait-il faire ? Comment devait-il réagir ?

-Parle-moi, mon cœur… Je t'écoute… Je suis là…

-Je t'aime Rick mais…

Son cœur battait la chamade. Non, elle n'allait pas rompre. Elle ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il hallucinait. Il cauchemardait. Il était dans un mauvais film pour adolescents boutonneux. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus avoir trouvé un autre homme. Ce n'était pas elle ! Ce n'était pas sa femme ! Celle qu'il aimait. Celle qui lui avait répété mainte et mainte fois ces derniers jours qu'elle croyait en lui, en eux quoi qu'il advienne de leur couple.

-… Tu me manques ! Tu manques cruellement ! Se mit à pleurer Katherine à chaudes larmes.

Soulagé d'un poids mais bien vite rattrapé par la détresse de sa femme, il fit ce qu'il ne croyait plus être capable : jouer son rôle de mari.

-Babe, _murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle_. Regarde-moi.

-Non Rick, j'en peux plus. Je n'ai plus la force.

Elle n'avait peut-être plus la force de porter cette charge sur ses seules épaules mais, il allait se rendre disponible. Il allait reprendre les commandes de sa vie, de leur vie car tout ça en valait coup. Son épouse en valait le coup. Son couple en valait le coup. Leur vie en valait le coup.

-Fais-moi confiance.

Elle releva le visage et découvrit aussitôt son homme en larmes. Elle pleurait. Elle le faisait pleurer ne la rendant que plus triste. Cercle vicieux. Entretien du malaise, du mal-être… S'en sortiraient-ils un jour ?

-Je t'aime Katherine Beckett.

Cette déclaration envolée, il se rapprocha délicatement de son visage et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans réfléchir. Son cœur ne battant pas la chamade par crainte mais par envie. Une envie qu'il se devait de satisfaire avant d'en perdre la force et le courage. Premier baiser depuis… Des heures, des jours, des mois. Première expérience. Sans précipitation aussi. Un contact tiède, légèrement humide qui eut pour tous les deux un gout d'une madeleine de Proust jadis dévorée.

Elle avait cru prendre ses rêves pour des réalités mais non, il l'embrassait. Cette sensation bouche contre bouche, elle ne pouvait l'inventer. Cette douceur, cette tendresse, cette chaleur, cette sensation unique… C'était lui. C'était eux. Elle n'avait eu aucun doute sur le manque qu'avait créé l'absence de Rick contre son corps, mais là ainsi, s'embrassant, elle prenait réellement conscience qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout et que c'était aussi dans ces moments-là qu'elle vivait, qu'elle aimait… Qu'elle était vraiment femme. La femme de son homme.

Il se recula détachant ses lèvres de sa moitié et l'observa. Elle avait les yeux clos mais même ainsi, il pouvait lire en elle. Ses lèvres qu'elle avait eu du mal à laisser s'échapper d'entre les siennes. Sa veine barrant son front. Ses doigts s'attardant désormais sur sa bouche comme pour prolonger l'instant. Tout comme lui, elle était heureuse… Et surtout apaisée, rassurée.

-Tu… Chuchotèrent-ils en chœur.

-Toi le premier.

-Tu… Tu as apprécié ?

Elle se mit à rire. Nerveusement. La situation était tellement cocasse. Ils paressaient deux adolescents après leur premier smack alors qu'i peine un an, ils faisaient l'amour sans aucun tabou, sans aucune gêne, testant des positions, des mises en scènes et d'autres choses encore qu'elle n'aurait cru un jour partager avec un homme.

-Pour un premier baiser, oui… Il était merveilleux.

-Moque-toi de moi, murmura-t-il le rose aux joues.

-Non Rick. C'était mon premier baiser… Notre premier baiser, _lui confia-t-elle dans un sourire._ Celui qui incertain se dépose après un agréable moment afin de sceller une belle promesse amoureuse. Celui qui tremblant fait sourire par sa pureté… Celui qui vrai, fait battre le cœur en une multitude d'émotions.

-Notre expérience à quatre mains sera merveilleuse, déclara Rick, ému par les mots de sa muse.

-Par contre… Euh… C'était une baiser unique ou… Je peux réitérer l'expérience ? S'enquit Katherine, évitant le regard de sa moitié.

-Tu peux réitérer l'expérience mais… Ainsi. Je veux dire rien de plus.

-J'ai compris mon cœur et ces baisers me seront entièrement suffisants.

Suffisants mais fallait-il encore qu'elle puisse savourer à sa guise cette gourmandise dont elle avait été privée trop longtemps. Alors, sans plus attendre, sans pouvoir se retenir davantage, elle se rapprocha de son homme, sans aucun geste pour juste déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Nouvelle connexion. Nouvelle émotion. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis un moment sûrement, sans vraiment le savoir. Un besoin devenu souvenir, qui aujourd'hui par la chaleur et la douceur de la bouche de sa femme, redevenait un souhait… Mais mieux encore, un plaisir. Intimité et plaisir s'associaient de nouveau à son esprit. Ces deux mots n'étaient plus des ennemis ne pouvant se voir ou s'approcher. Ils étaient bel et bien redevenus synonymes…

-Ca m'avait manqué, susurra-t-elle sur la pointe des pieds pour sentir au mieux ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi.

Elle se réjouissait déjà de cette avancée mais ce _moi aussi_ venait de lui emplir le cœur d'une simple mais non moins tendre émotion. Il lui avouait à demi-mot que même impuissant physiquement, psychologiquement, elle lui avait manqué. Que son corps, ou plutôt sa bouche à travers un acte intime lui avait manqué. Pour elle, c'était aussi beau que ce deuxième premier baiser, car cela laissait entrevoir de merveilleuses choses pour leur avenir. Tout n'était pas terminé, finalement ! Leur sexualité n'était pas terminée. Ils… N'étaient pas terminés. Ils connaitraient seulement plusieurs deuxièmes première fois. Comme un perpétuel renouveau, comme une éternelle histoire d'amour. (…)

 _ **Le lendemain au camp d'entrainement de la Défense islandaise,**_

La trotteuse venait à peine de passer sur le douze. Il était huit heures. Pas une minute de plus, une poignée de secondes tout au pire. Au premier coup d'œil, les effectifs avaient l'air au complet, seulement, quelques regards vers sa droite lui indiquèrent qu'une personne venait de franchir la porte du gymnase. Pas de bruit. Etrange. Un intrus ? Un perdu ? Un retardataire ? Un collègue curieux ? Katherine tourna la tête et découvrit John. L'un de ses jeunes. Elle n'eut besoin de mots ou d'un quelconque geste qu'il rebroussait déjà chemin, la tête basse. Son regard avait suffi. Comme toujours. D'autant plus avec les hommes. L'heure était l'heure et rien ne pouvait lui faire oublier la ponctualité. Elle y mettait un point d'orgue et depuis une semaine qu'elle était instructeur, chacun devait le savoir. Ce n'était pas faute de répéter, de le rabâcher.

Son attention de nouveau sur ses recrues, elle se voyait replongé des années auparavant à l'Académie de Police. Alignés les uns derrière les autres, les uns à côté des autres et les bras le long du corps, rien n'avait changé, même des années après et à des milliers de kilomètres de chez elle. Toujours la même rengaine. Surdose de testostérones. Discipline. Détermination. Compétition. La liste des ingrédients était quasiment remplie. Il ne leurs manquait plus que le respect et l'humilité, deux points que Beckett leurs inculquerait au fil des mois. Elle n'en doutait pas. Certains garçons lui demanderaient bien sûr plus de fil à retordre, mais elle s'en sentait capable. De bons mentors, de l'expérience et une pugnacité à toute épreuve, elle y arriverait. De toute manière, comme le lui avait dit jadis sa mère, rien ne pouvait lui résister. Elle avait entrepris de devenir flic pour venger le meurtre de sa mère, elle avait réussi les deux. Elle avait décidé de se laisser à aimer Castle, encore une fois, une belle réussite. Alors ce n'est pas ici, entre ces tatamis usés et ces paniers de basket qu'elle connaitrait l'échec.

-Prêts pour affronter cette dure journée, recrues ?

 _L'observant derrière la vitre située au-dessus des gradins, Peet jubilait. Il avait fait le bon choix. Aucune erreur de casting, Beckett était à sa place. Aucun doute. Katherine avait la détermination, l'expérience et même si cela n'avait pas grande importance, elle jouissait de son plus sincère respect, et de sa plus grande admiration. Il adorait cette femme il était sous le charme. Envouté. Pris au piège. S'il n'avait pas ce secret, enfoui au plus profond de lui… Peut-être qu'il essaierait, qu'il se lancerait. Au prix en plus, de faire taire ses collègues et autres supérieurs, n'ayant jamais cru en lui et laissant rumeurs et autres messes basses courir dans les couloirs._

 _Un jour, qui sait, Katherine saurait l'écouter, le comprendre… Un jour, qui sait, saurait-il se confier à elle ?_

 _ **Pendant ce temps chez les Castle,**_

N'ayant pas travaillé de l'après-midi, Richard s'était mis aux fourneaux. Il avait tenté une toute autre activité, bien plus cérébrale, bien plus fun –même si avec lui la cuisine pouvait se révéler être une énième occasion de créer et d'imaginer des choses farfelues, mais rien à faire. Il n'y était pas parvenu. Il s'était pourtant assis dans son fauteuil les pieds sur son bureau, mis à rêver de sa muse mais non, ça lui était impossible. La page était restée tristement blanche, comme si ses mots l'avaient abandonné. Comme si l'écriture n'était plus à lui. Etrangère. Inconnue. Comme si l'écrivain qu'il avait été, avait disparu. Y arriverait-il avec Katherine ? Trouverait-il enfin la force et finalement l'envie de griffonner quelques mots ? Seul l'avenir le lui dirait. Pour le moment, il s'afférait en cuisine pour faire de bons petits plats à sa douce sur un air de pop. Il se déhanchait en remuant la sauce, s'accordait des envolées lyriques avec spatule en bois en guise de micro et jouait aux ninjas sur sa planche à découper. Un vrai gamin… Ou plutôt le vrai Castle, celui qui adorait s'amuser et plus encore, faire plaisir à son épouse. Car certes à New-York, Kate appréciait la simplicité de téléphoner à un italien ou à un chinois pour s'octroyer un peu de temps seul à seul avec son mari, mais ici c'était bien impossible –et accessoirement inutile. Tous les deux avaient du temps à revendre et le premier restaurant à la ronde se trouvait à une heure et quart, sans possibilité de livraison.

Puis… Il savait très bien qu'elle prenait plaisir à déguster ses plats qu'ils soient classiques ou complètement réinventés d'ailleurs. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux, à travers ses expressions comme quand ils faisaient l'amour. Un sourire dont elle n'arrivait plus à se défaire, de doux yeux, des mots chuchotés et des gestes emplis de tendresse à son égard, elle était sous le charme. Complètement amoureuse.

-Hey babe…

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

-Ah !

-Ah !

-Ah !

Ils hurlaient tous les deux, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Mélange de surprise pour l'un, de peur pour l'autre, ils ne s'étaient pas louper dans la montée d'adrénaline.

-Tu m'as fichu une peur bleue, souffla la jeune femme qui venait à peine de rentrer du travail.

-Excuse-moi, _se reprit l'écrivain le cœur battant à toute allure_. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt et si…

-Proche, termina-t-elle à sa place, touchée par sa crainte.

Il ne dit rien mais elle avait raison. Elle avait compris. Durant trente secondes, il s'était retrouvé dans cette prison, sous ces douches… Revivant son pire cauchemar. Manque de lucidité, esprit ailleurs et pris par surprise, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer. De se blinder. De se protéger.

-Explique-moi mon cœur… Je veux comprendre… Je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur…

-Mais Kate, tu n'as pas commis d'erreur, _la rassura-t-il_. C'est moi… Encore et toujours moi…

-Non Babe, _gémit-elle_. Ce matin encore, nous nous embrassions et là, tu… Tu prends peur à ma présence près de toi.

Oui. Elle ne comprenait plus. Mais paradoxalement, elle comprenait aussi et tristement qu'elle n'était pas prête de retrouver son mari. Tant de non-dits, tant de craintes qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore… Tant de choses finalement…

-Chérie, on en a déjà parlé et tu sais que je ne veux pas et ne peux pas en parler. C'est trop dur… J'ai trop honte.

-Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais le faire… Car je sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il ne lui avait peut-être pas tout dit mais elle avait été flic, elle connaissait l'enfer des prisons. Elle connaissait les syndromes post-traumatiques. Alors oui, il aurait mal à son discours, oui, elle pleurait, seulement, elle ne voyait plus d'autres solutions pour avancer. Le confronter. Le mettre au pied du mur. Parfois, cela fonctionnait. Parfois, presque toujours, cela avait fonctionné pour elle. Alors… Pourquoi ne pas tenter ? Un coup d'épée dans l'eau ou une réelle délivrance, elle verrait bien.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Si… Tu étais dans les douches de cette prison… Tes agresseurs sont arrivés…

-Arrête Kate…

-Ils ont surement dû t'immobiliser car tu es un homme fort…

-Je t'en supplie…

Il pleurait déjà. Elle était au bord des larmes.

-Et là, ils t'ont plaqué contre le mur…

-Tu me fais du mal Kate… J'en peux plus, cria-il en s'écroulant le long du mur de la cuisine, des flots de larmes ravageant son visage.

-Moi aussi… _Sanglota Katherine_. Mais c'est pour ton bien, notre bien…

-Non… Non… Non…

Il était comme un petit garçon perdu et traumatisé n'arrivant à se calmer et psalmodiant son désaccord comme un refrain déchirant. Alors sans plus réfléchir, Kate s'assit à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras le serrant le plus fortement possible.

-Non ! Non ! Non !

Il hurlait. Il se débattait. Il pleurait mais elle était là. Peinée, en pleurs, mais elle était là, plus forte que les peurs de son homme. Plus forte que lui. Plus forte que tout.

-Et il t'a pris ton innocence…

Elle devait pleurer autant que lui. Toutefois, c'était dit. Des mots venaient d'être mis sur cette période dont aucun des deux ne voulait entendre parler. Cela serait-il efficace ? Pour l'instant, elle n'en savait rien. Mystère. Il ne se débattait plus mais sanglotait encore. Tout comme elle.

-Rick, murmura-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Aucun mouvement. Elle raffermit si ce n'était encore possible sa prise sur lui, un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre derrière sa tête. Elle le berçait. S'il avait besoin d'elle, elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle était là. Elle voulait qu'avec son oreille sur sa poitrine, il entende son cœur battre à toute vitesse, que de son nez effleurant son cou, il sente sa peur et que de son corps contre le sien, il retrouve une certaine paix intérieure.

Une paix intérieure qu'elle retrouvait elle, grâce à son contact, à son odeur, au bruit de sa respiration… A lui, tout simplement. Souvent les amants disent que la présence de l'être aimé suffit à l'apaisement, au bien-être, au bonheur et bien, elle y croyait maintenant. Il était devenu son tout, son doudou en quelque sorte qui jadis dans ses nuits l'apaisait et le jour, lui redonnait le sourire.

-Kate, chuchota-t-il.

-Hum…

-Tu peux me lâcher ?

-Euh… Oui, bien sûr, bredouilla-t-elle surprise, ôtant ses mains de son corps.

Il se releva délicatement, s'adossa correctement au mur et fixa la fenêtre en face de lui. De longues minutes passèrent. Pas de mot. Pas de geste. Rien. Il était ailleurs, les yeux rivés sur elle ne savait quoi. Il était perdu… Traumatisé ? Il l'était déjà. Davantage, alors ? Elle ne voulait y croire, sa l'avouer… Trop dur.

-Tu as raison… sur tout, finit-il par avouer le ton de sa voix étrangement posé.

Il avait réfléchi, longuement réfléchi même, cela ne servait à rien de garder ainsi, pour lui, son pire traumatisme. Pour le recasser encore et encore ? Elle avait eu raison de le pousser. Elle avait toujours raison.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

-Non Kate, _sourit-il en se retournant vers elle_. Je t'aime… De tout mon cœur.

Emue par cette déclaration qu'elle interprétait au-delà du _« je t'aime »_ qui embrassait son cœur, elle n'en fût que plus troublée quand les lèvres de son homme vinrent se déposer sur les siennes en un tendre et sincère baiser.

-On… On ne fait pas machine arrière ? S'enquit-elle incertaine.

-Non, _chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche_. Plus maintenant.

-Je te préviendrais désormais quand j'arrive.

-Et de préférence pas par derrière, sourit-il en lui piquant un petit baiser.

-Et concernant…

-Oui ?

-Notre proximité de toute à l'heure… Notre câlin ? Se lança-t-elle en grimaçant.

-Je suis désolé mais c'est encore trop tôt.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, je t'aime comme ça aussi !

Bien évidemment, elle aurait préféré qu'il lui offre quelques accolades mais des baisers, elle pouvait s'en contenter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Avec Rick, ces moments étaient merveilleux. Il lui transmettait tout son amour, sa délicatesse, son envie d'elle pudiquement comme si ce contact pourtant intime était la clef d'une boîte de Pandore qu'elle lui offrait jadis de découvrir encore et encore. Sans limite… Sans restriction aucune.

-Bientôt Babe… Bientôt… Je t'en fais la promesse.


	10. … Assombrie

**Chapitre 10 : … Assombrie.**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous !**_

 _ **Rhane : D'autres fanfictions ? Je vais déjà essayer de finir celle-ci lol Mais merci encore pour ton soutien et tes commentaires.**_

 _ **Guest : virulente ! Mais je peux comprendre, seulement, l'inspiration ne se commande pas ! Toutefois, voici une suite.**_

 _ **Castlefan : Tu auras fait partie de celle-ci qui m'ont donné l'envie de poursuivre alors j'espère que cela va te plaire.**_

 _ **Guest 2 : Toutes mes histoires sont terminées et celle-ci le sera aussi… Mais il faudra un peu plus de temps.**_

* * *

Des jours et des jours, quelques semaines… Deux mois. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur discussion à cœur ouvert où les maux de Rick semblaient s'être apaisés au contact des mots de Kate. Un comble ? La force des mots ? Un échange de bon procédé ? Ou simplement une roue qui tourne ? Peu importait. Ils s'aimaient et c'est bien tout ce qui leur importait. Alors oui, ils faisaient toujours chambre à part, oui, Castle portait encore pantalon et tee-shirt à manche longue, mais aucun choc n'était venu troubler ces deux derniers mois où leur amour s'était exprimé par de petits baisers. Car oui, Richard avait tenu parole, il n'avait pas fait marche arrière : ces gestes d'affection, démonstration d'un amour plus charnel qu'amical faisaient toujours partie de leur quotidien. Un baiser _bonjour_ , un baiser _bon courage_ , un baiser _bonne journée_ , un baiser _à toute à l'heure_ , un baiser _juste pour le plaisir…_ Toutes les occasions et non-occasions étaient un prétexte à échanger cette marque d'affection.

La sonnerie venait de retentir. Enfin, la fin de la journée ! Beckett était épuisée, exténuée comme d'habitude après les séances de self-défense où elle tenait à tester personnellement chacune des recrues, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était l'heure pour tous de quitter les lieux or, aucun ne bougeait. Ils attendaient qu'elle leurs donne son autorisation. Elle, celle qu'ils devaient respecter et suivre les ordres. Leur chef. Leur supérieur.

-Vous pouvez y aller, vous avez bien travaillé, lança-t-elle en attrapant sa bouteille.

-Merci Madame !

-Bonne soirée à tous !

-Bonne soirée à vous aussi Madame !

La porte du gymnase se refermant sur le dernier jeune, l'agitation des dernières heures laissait place au calme. Assise sur un banc en bois, elle regardait distraitement la poussière flottait à travers les derniers rayons du soleil que les stores n'occultaient pas encore. Une ambiance aussi étrange qu'apaisante où Kate ressentait une certaine fierté… Celle de voir que peu à peu, le respect qu'elle essayait jour après jour de transmettre à ces jeunes prenait forme. Elle avait beau se répéter qu'elle n'avait pas à douter, elle s'était tout de même demandé quel genre d'instructeur elle serait. Une simple reproduction de ses anciens mentors, Royce et Montgomery ? Une sélection des meilleurs conseils de chacun de ces hommes ? Rien de tout ça. L'ex-lieutenant était restée fidèle à elle-même. Du caractère, de la fermeté mais de la patience, de l'écoute aussi. Car sans cela, sans cette base où la confiance se devait d'être réciproque, la fermeté serait mal vécue. Comme une forme d'autorité illégitime, de toute puissance totalitaire.

-Encore là ?

Peet venait de faire son apparition, son sac sur le dos et ses lunettes de soleil sur la tête. Un vrai tombeur, celui-là !

-Comme tu peux le voir. Je fais des heures supp', plaisanta Kate.

-Tu sais qu'elles ne sont pas rémunérées ? La taquina-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Espèce d'esclavagiste, grimaça-t-elle en récupérant sa serviette au sol.

-Tu as mal au dos ?

-Oui, un peu. C'est le contrecoup de mois passés sans rien faire.

-Montre-moi ça, j'ai des notions en kinésithérapie.

-Non, ça ira, _sourit-elle_. Rien de grave, j'ai l'habitude.

Proposition plus qu'alléchante d'autant plus quand elle savait que Rick ne pourrait l'aider mais elle ne pouvait accepter. Elle ne voulait laisser aucune porte ouverte à son collègue. Elle n'en avait ni le droit, ni l'envie. Et de ces situations ambiguës entre un homme et une femme ne ressortait rarement quelque chose de bon.

-Katherine…

-Une bonne douche bien chaude et tout ira mieux, tenta-t-elle.

-Je sais ce que c'est d'être dur au mal mais là, excuse-moi, c'est de la connerie, lança le blond en quittant les lieux.

-Attend !

Elle venait de réfléchir… Elle réfléchissait encore d'ailleurs. Sur un coup de tête peut-être... Pourquoi se priverait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle refusé aussi ? Elle avait, encore une fois, sur-réagie. Il semblait sain, sa proposition paressait des plus honnêtes, sans le moindre sous-entendu. Elle avait confiance.

-Tu as changé d'avis ?

-Oui… Je veux bien que tu regardes, fit-elle sur un ton plus doux, se voulant une excuse.

Placker ne préféra pas l'agacer en la titillant davantage et s'installa à califourchon sur le banc où elle lui présentait son dos. Pas totalement nu, son débardeur cachant quelques-unes de ses formes les plus intimes. Ecartant les quelques mèches rebelles de sa nuque, il commença par ses cervicales. De haut en bas, de bas en haut, des pressions plus ou moins appuyées, il faisait jouer ses doigts entre ses cheveux soyeux qui courraient sur ses épaules et dans son cou. Un petit bonheur tout simple de faire du bien à son amie. Il fit ainsi tout son dos, appréciant de masser et caresser une peau si douce et des muscles si fermes et dessinés. Il ne savait si son massage était bon mais sa collègue ne disait mot. Sa tête se balançait en fonction du muscle palpé, elle semblait se décontracter.

-Ça ira ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille pour ne pas la brusquer.

-Parfait, _répondit-elle conquise par ses mains_. Enfin, je te remercie, _se reprit-ell_ e, _elle-même surprise par son état de sérénité._

-De rien, _s'amusa le militaire_. A demain.

Il rigolait bien. Il faisait cet effet-là, à toutes les femmes. Aucune ne pouvait rester consciente et insensible à ses charmes. C'était impossible. Ces doigts faisaient oublier tous les tracas, toutes les douleurs et sa gentille, faisait le reste. Un vrai Dieu. D'ailleurs, il aimait en jouer. Un passe-temps. Un moment de supériorité qu'il prenait plaisir à exercer auprès de la gente féminine. Mais Katherine, il n'aurait pas cru. Du moins, pas si facilement. Il avait pensé devoir être plus subtile, plus attentif. Toutefois, il verrait les semaines suivantes jusqu'où il pourrait aller dans ce nouveau jeu…

-A demain.

Elle s'était laissée aller, se sentant même extrêmement bien mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il y avait une différence. Une grande différence. Ce n'était pas Rick, son mari qui lui avait fait ce massage. Le moment avait été agréable, toutefois, rien de plus. Bonne expérience mais déroutante. Aucun frisson. D'habitude, elle en était parcourue. Mais encore une fois, la différence faisait la spécificité. C'était le touché de Rick qui faisait qu'elle avait envie. Qu'un désir prenait place en elle. Qu'elle frissonnait. Puis finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle n'appartenait qu'à un homme. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Que Peet se jette sur elle ? Qu'elle ressente à nouveau cette douce sensation grisante qu'était la latence d'un amour charnel ?

(…)

 _ **La semaine suivante, toujours en Islande,**_

Jim Beckett avait à peine posé le pied devant chez Richard et Katherine qu'il se sentait mieux. Déjà, à l'aéroport, il s'était senti mieux. Un anglais parfois approximatif mais tenté pour satisfaire les nouveaux venus, des personnes accueillantes pour le simple plaisir de recevoir et non par obligation managériale, juste cela, ça faisait du bien. Des sourires sincères. Mesurés. Des petits riens de la vie qui égayaient un quotidien parfois tristounet.

Entre l'effervescence londonienne où il travaillait pour ses recherches et le calme de l'Islande, il n'y avait pas photo. Bercé par la route le menant à ce petit paradis, il avait découvert des paysages aussi vierges que sublimes. A plusieurs reprises, il avait dû s'arrêter pour laisser passer les vaches et autres chevaux sauvages mais qu'en avait-il à faire ? Il avait tout le temps devant lui. Alors vingt minutes de plus ou de moins à attendre, ce n'était rien, seulement un peu moins de temps à partager avec sa fille et son gendre. Pourtant, il était ravi de retrouver sa petite fille et son beau-fils. Il était même pressé, excité, toutefois, était-ce les lieux, son âge, sa sagesse ou sa raison, il relativisait le temps. A New-York, ils ne se voyaient que très peu à cause de leurs travails respectifs mais là, c'était comme si l'oiseau avait quitté le nid une deuxième fois. Elle, plutôt, ils, s'étaient envolés à des milliers de kilomètres, laissant amis et familles derrière eux. Bien sûr que le choix avait dû être cornélien mais, sans être acteur, ce départ lui faisait mal au cœur. Il n'imaginait même pas la tristesse d'Alexis et Martha, qui elles, étaient encore aux Etats-Unis, contrairement à lui qui poursuivait ses activités en Europe, tout près d'eux finalement.

-Papa !

Il n'eut le temps de tourner la tête que sa petite brune venait de lui sauter au cou… Comme au bon vieux temps. Elle avait dû entendre le bruit du moteur de son 4x4. Sa joue contre son épaule et ses bras autour de son corps, il ne lui manquait plus que l'odeur pour qu'il revienne des années auparavant. Toutefois, cette douce fragrance de bébé avait laissé place à un effluve nettement plus femme.

-Ca va Kathie ?

-Tu m'avais manqué, sourit-elle.

-Je vois ça mais nous allons peut-être rentrer ? Je crois que quelqu'un nous attend, s'amusa-t-il en désignant son beau-fils du menton.

-Oui.

Le concerné avait assisté à toute la scène, de loin, laissant à sa moitié l'intimité dont elle avait besoin avec son père. Il était tellement rare qu'elle se lâche autant avec Jim que Rick en restait malgré tout surpris. Se sentait-elle si abandonnée que ça ? Etait-ce simplement l'éloignement de leurs proches qui la rendait si émue ? Dans tous les cas, elle avait assez parlé à son père pour qu'il ne lui tende pas la main. Il l'en remercierait plus tard.

-Richard, je suis ravi de te voir !

-Moi de même Jim. Vous voulez de l'aide, s'enquit-il en jetant un œil aux deux énormes valises derrière lui.

-Je lui ai déjà proposé, il a refusé, lança Kate d'un air réprobateur.

-Aussi têtu que toi !

Une boutade lancée sans réfléchir qui lui valut le regard spécial des Beckett le père et la fille, toujours fiers d'effrayer ce bon vieux Castle. Ils s'en amusaient toujours. Jim n'avait jamais eu à faire peur à son gendre –lui faisant dès le départ confiance, mais cela le faisait bien rire. Il savait pourtant toute l'affectation que l'aîné lui portait et toute sa gratitude pour avoir redonné le sourire à son enfant, mais il n'arrivait à être complètement à l'aise. Le mythe du beau-père tyrannique n'acceptant sa fille au bras d'un autre… Jim avait largement dépassé ce stade avec Richard.

-Rentrons avant que ton mari ne se transforme en glaçon sur le pas de la porte, lança Jim en attrapant ses affaires.

L'ex-écrivain se mit sur le côté laissant entrer son beau-père et Katherine, mais à la hauteur de cette dernière, il ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner.

-S'il savait comme tu aimes les glaçons… Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il la vit grimacer puis déglutir, signe que cette bombe avait parfaitement fonctionnée. Souriant, il était heureux de sa bêtise.

-Tu me la payeras celle-là, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle poursuivit son chemin comme si de rien n'était, le visage calme et serein, satisfaite d'avoir ôté ce petit air niais du visage de sa moitié. Un par tout, balle au centre, pensa-t-elle amusée. La soirée ne faisait que commencer…

 _ **Le lendemain, un peu avant 11 heures,**_

Castle nettoyait la vaisselle du petit déjeuner s'occupant comme il pouvait sans sa muse. Dépendant ? Un petit peu, il devait bien l'avouer. D'autant plus quand les preuves s'accumulaient contre lui. A New-York, il ne comptait pas le nombre de fois que Beckett l'avait aidé ou sauver par manque de lucidité ou de recul. Trop euphorique, trop investi, il se lançait, ne réfléchissant aux conséquences qu'une fois les problèmes devant lui. Ici, c'était encore différent. Une autre histoire. A priori, il ne pouvait pas se retrouver au milieu d'une fusillade ou kidnappé par il ne savait quelle mafia mais… _Ne jamais dire jamais._ A vouloir tuer l'ennui et parfois, une paradoxale solitude, l'ex-écrivain n'était pas à l'abri d'une bêtise le portant dans le trafic de pierres précieuses développé en Islande.

-Un coup de main ? S'enquit Jim de l'autre côté de la cuisine.

-Non, ça ira. J'ai terminé, _l'informa Rick en déposant le dernier verre sur l'évier_. Un café ?

-Ce n'est pas de refus.

-Deux cafés, alors !

-Kathie n'est pas là, elle travaille ce matin ?

-Non, elle est partie chercher quelques provisions à l'épicerie.

-Oh… Nous n'avons que peu de temps entre hommes alors.

-Détrompe-toi, _s'exclama l'ex-écrivain en prenant place au bar_. Kate n'est pas encore revenue les proprios sont des amis.

Jim acquiesça en avalant une gorgée d'arabica prenant conscience qu'il allait finalement avoir ce tête à tête avec son gendre. Il ne désirait pas s'immiscer dans l'intimité de leur couple car cela ne le regardait pas le moins du monde, seulement il souhaitait savoir comment il allait. Véritablement. Sans artifice. Sans faux semblant. Pas l'écrivain. Pas l'homme de papier glacé. Le fils. Le père. L'époux. L'homme.

-Vous vous êtes bien habitués à cette nouvelle vie tous les deux.

-A croire que nous sommes de vrais caméléons, _plaisanta Rick_. On se fond dans la nature.

Il rigola aux mots de son gendre sa fille ne devait pas s'ennuyer, bien qu'il en n'ait jamais douté. Toujours le bon mot pour faire rire, toujours une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère. Castle quoi ! Néanmoins, poudre aux yeux. Il en était sûr ou presque.

-Des caméléons qui vont mieux à ce que j'ai pu voir.

Jim avançait à pas de loup, plaçant ses pions comme dans une partie d'échec où chaque coup il risquait de mettre le pied sur une mine risquant de lui exploser en plein visage. Richard s'amusa de la pudeur de son beau-père concernant l'intimité de leur couple où pourtant à ce jour, elle se limitait à de simples baisers sans plus de contact. Il était tellement précautionneux… Attentif.

-Nous avançons petit à petit. On tente d'éviter les embûches…

-Le quotidien d'un couple, fit Jim en haussant les épaules.

-Avec des difficultés supplémentaires, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter l'ancien auteur.

-Certes, _en convint le plus âgé_. Mais tu es quelqu'un de fort.

-J'ai surtout Kate.

-Aussi.

-Tu sais, _commença Rick sur le ton de la confidence_. Sans elle, je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu la force de faire tout ça.

-Bien sûr que si ! Ne dis pas de bêtise, Kathie n'a fait qu'accélérer les choses.

D'habitude, Beckett se laissait le temps à la réflexion avant de parler, encore plus avant d'affirmer, préférant faire mûrir l'échange dans son esprit, mais là, il n'avait pas eu peur. La crainte de dire faux. L'effroi de faire une erreur. Non, il avait été sûr de lui. Sans aucune hésitation. Etait-ce le fait de parler à Richard et non Katherine ? Il n'aurait su le dire… Mais il aurait parfois aimé réagir ainsi avec Kathie au lieu de tergiverser, pour finalement s'embourber.

-Et encore, elle est patiente… Plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé, murmura Castle perdu dans ses pensées.

-Elle t'aime tout simplement, _le rassura le patriarche percevant une certaine fragilité chez son gendre. Il aurait voulu faire plus, dire mieux, seulement, il n'osait pas. Le sujet était trop délicat pour qu'il s'y risque. Bien sûr si Richard se confiait, il serait cette oreille attentive que tout le monde ou presque proposait à une personne en mal de réponse, mais il doutait fort que l'écrivain ne se laisse à la confidence, ainsi, avec le père de sa femme._ Et tu sais comme moi, même mieux que moi que derrière sa carapace, se cache une femme romantique.

-Bonjour vous deux ! S'exclama Kate les bras chargés. Oups… Je dérange, peut-être ?

-Non, pas du tout, _s'accordèrent les deux hommes_. Nous t'attendions.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as raconté à ces pauvres enfants, _s'exaspéra la jeune femme en déposant les courses sur le plan de travail_ , mais Adèle me croit une licorne désormais.

-Adèle ?

-La fille des propriétaires de l'épicerie, il l'a en classe, _expliqua Kate à son père_. Alors Babe, une réponse ?

-Je… Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Fit-il mine de réfléchir.

-Ah… Parce qu'elle, elle semblait parfaitement savoir.

-Elle t'a tout raconté ? Grimaça-t-il.

Aucune parole, un simple hochement de tête suffit. Elle savait tout ou presque, déjà.

-Ok, ok… Nous parlions des rêves et il se peut qu'à un moment, j'ai évoqué cet être magique et légendaire qu'est la licorne.

-Le rapport avec moi ?

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est elle, tenta-t-il désespérément.

-Tu n'as pas honte d'accuser une enfant de 6 ans ? S'offusqua-t-elle en sortant la tête du réfrigérateur.

Jim observait la scène, tel un spectateur devant un vaudeville, se retenant de ne pas rire tellement la situation était cocasse. Il mussait son sourire derrière sa tasse, ses yeux trahissant tout de même son air amusé. Rick pris en faute d'il ne savait quelle bêtise encore et sa Kathie qui tentait de lui faire cracher le morceau.

-D'accord, je t'explique. Je leurs disais que la licorne était un cheval gracieux mais imaginaire, d'où sa corne que l'on ne retrouve pas sur les chevaux que nous pouvons voir ici. Par la suite, j'ai expliqué que sa représentation était le résultat d'une quête de la perfection pour soi… Seulement, mon concept était trop compliqué pour des petits bouts… J'ai donc rajouté que cette licorne était un peu comme un amoureux ou une amoureuse.

-Et Adèle en a conclu que comme j'étais ton amoureuse, j'étais une licorne.

-Tu as tout compris, sourit l'ex-écrivain soudain fier de lui.

-Ravale ce sourire, _siffla-t-elle_. Elle voulait voir ma corne, savoir si je volais et pire, si mon crottin avait des paillettes.

Trop. Les deux hommes se mirent à rire à cette dernière requête de la petite fille, coincés entre l'air faussement grave de Katherine et cette vision hilarante de crottes de licorne pailletées. Les enfants et leurs questions existentialistes… Tout un monde qui faisait bien rire les adultes.

-Papa ! S'offusqua la jeune femme.

-Excuse-moi chérie mais, _explosa-t-il de rire_ , c'est trop bon ! Les enfants ont toujours le bon mot !

Voyant ses deux hommes pleuraient de joie, elle ne put contenir son propre rire. Communicatif. Ils riaient désormais tous les trois comme de bons vieux potes autour d'un verre après une soirée trop arrosée. Des larmes aux coins des yeux, des respirations entrecoupées et de grands sourires, ils respiraient à cet instant, la joie de vivre, le plaisir de plaisanter et une naïveté trop longtemps bridée.

Un pied de nez aux nombreux coups durs que chacun d'eux avait pu traverser ou traversait encore aujourd'hui ? Non, simplement la vie continuait. Les plaies se refermaient emportant avec elle leur dose de douleur et les blessures cicatrisaient. L'ordre normal des choses…


	11. L'envie des mots

**Chapitre 11 : L'envie des mots.**

* * *

 **Bonjour, merci et bonne lecture !**

 **Castlefan : J'suis heureuse de toujours te compter parmi mes lecteurs et j'espère ne pas te décevoir ;)**

 **Rhane : Ah ! Je suis contente que tu te poses des questions sur Peet car c'est le but… Alors attend de voir la suite ! Merci et bonne lecture.**

 **Guest : Si tu n'aimes pas et si j'écris si mal, ne te donne pas la peine de venir. Ce n'est pas grave.**

* * *

Il était tôt, très tôt même, mais elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Paradoxe, elle était encore fatiguée. Fichue horloge interne ! Seulement voilà, vous êtes une personne du matin ou vous n'y êtes pas. Deux types de personne. Deux mondes. Deux façons de voir la vie. Alors, sans plus insister à retrouver un sommeil qu'elle ne retrouverait de toute manière pas ce matin, elle se leva, enfila un vieux sweat à capuche et ouvrit les volets. Le froid lui piqua immédiatement les joues. Surprenant, toutefois agréable. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, la fraicheur du moment suivant sa trachée, brûlant ses poumons…. La réveillant de suite. Un peu violent certes, mais ô combien agréable. Peu de personne appréciait être ainsi réveillé… Sauf peut-être son père qu'elle voyait déjà sa tasse en main sur la terrasse. Elle sourit. Tel père, telle fille. D'ailleurs, on pensait souvent que les petites filles étaient plus proches de leurs mères que de leurs pères, mais c'était faux. Du moins, il pouvait y avoir discussion sur le sujet. A tout âge d'ailleurs. Petite, un problème avec un camarade, papa est là. Fort. Grand. Super-héros. Un bobo au genou, une éraflure au menton ? Papa est encore là pour nous porter, nous faire se bisou soit disant magique mais qui finalement, fonctionne par le merveilleux sourire que l'on arbore après. Adolescente, des questions plein la tête et l'esprit embrouillé, papa s'est se faire présent… Puis adulte, papa est encore là. Toujours. Pour les grands bouleversements de la vie. Premier emploi. Déménagement. Mariage. Enfants… Bref, papa est toujours là. Attentif. Souriant. Patient. Telle fille, tel père.

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard,**_

Les mains autour de son mug de café fumant, tentant en vain de se réchauffer, Kate avait quitté sa tour d'ivoire - soit sa chambre, pour venir s'assoir aux côtés de son père. Un petit moment de paix, entre solitude et partage à deux, sous un horizon à peine voilé par quelques trainées de nuages. De petits morceaux de coton blanc sur un ciel parfaitement bleu, où semblait-il, ils s'amusaient au gré du vent. Métaphore d'une apparente liberté, ils n'étaient que les marionnettes du vent des terres arctiques.

-Salut.

-Bonjour Kathie.

Que très peu de mots échangés. Des banalités. Futilités. Jim savait qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer de si bonne heure. Elle était du matin, mais les longs discours à peine le pied au sol, pas son truc. Il lui fallait du temps, ou alors son homme. Lui seul connaissait la parfaite équation pour la réveiller… Patience, amour, douceur. Des rêves plein la tête, elle en oublia le monde réel et erra ainsi, sans métaphore, sans apparente liberté dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, qu'à eux.

 _ **FLASH-BACK**_

Le soleil commençait seulement à darder ses premiers rayons sur les Hamptons qu'une ombre, posée sur la terrasse se devinait. Une personne ? Deux personnes ? Deux personnes n'en formant qu'une. Rick et Kate avaient veillé tard. Enfin… Ils s'étaient adonnés avec douceur à l'amour. L'amour s'était adonné à eux avec douceur. Les corps tièdes et dénudés, les peaux halées qui se touchaient, s'effleuraient, s'attisaient et se convoitaient. L'amour de l'été. L'un des meilleurs. Des plus joyeux. Des plus charnels.

Castle se réveillait peu à peu, tout doucement, sans empressement, la brise du matin seul responsable du papillonnement de ses paupières et de la chair de poule parcourant son dos. Aussi nu que sa compagne allongée contre lui, seul un drap immaculé couvrait le bas de leurs corps. Son torse contre son dos, sa jambe entre celles de Kate, et son bras droit entre ses seins, il n'aurait pu rêver mieux comme position. Il sentait chacune des respirations de sa muse et partageait la douce chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. Ils étaient unis, peut-être plus que jamais.

Cette odeur agréable, enivrante… Il ne put résister à la gouter. Il déposa un premier baiser sur sa colonne vertébrale, sourit, un second sur son omoplate et un troisième sur son épaule. Elle sourit. Elle percevait une sensation dans son dos. Des baisers. Ses baisers. Elle raffermit la pression de ses doigts autour de ceux de son homme. Heureuse, elle gémit.

-Hey, murmura-t-il en jouant de son nez contre ses cheveux. Bien dormi ?

-Hum… Comme un bébé, susurra-t-elle en se retournant dans ses bras. Et toi ce réveil ?

Ils souriaient tous les deux de ces paroles où lui comme elle, savait que c'était à cause de sa grande main chaude et douce contre son sein, qu'elle lui posait la question. En se retournant, il n'avait pas dénié s'éloigner des atouts de son épouse. Tout ce qui était à elle, était à lui.

-Je ne peux rêver mieux…

-Je comprends… Moi non plus…

Elle faisait glisser ses mains sur son torse, la carrure de ses épaules et son ventre, sachant très bien qu'en plus de se faire plaisir, elle attiser le sien. Ainsi, délicatement sans jamais quitter son regard elle exerça une légère pression sur ses pectoraux en caressant ses lèvres des siennes et se hissa sur lui.

-Kate…

-Chut… _Le fit-elle taire en déposant son index sur sa bouche tout en s'appliquant à déposer des baisers dans son cou. Comme souvent les matins, elle était sensuelle, un peu coquine, désireuse d'un partage charnel mais… En silence. Pas de mot. Pas besoin. Futile. Dépourvu de sens. Seul le glissement des corps suffisait à l'argumentation de leur amour et de leur désir._ Juste nous Babe…

 _ **FIN DU FLASH-BACK**_

-Johanna aurait adoré cet endroit.

Kate sourit devant le paysage, imaginant parfaitement sa mère, concentrée sur un dossier ou simplement rêvant prés de son père.

-Oui, je crois…

-J'en suis sûr, _murmura Jim perdu dans ses souvenirs_. Tu sais… Quand ta mère et moi, nous t'attendions, elle voulait toujours s'évader, respirer le bon air comme elle disait. Tu l'aurais vu pendant sa grossesse, jamais je ne l'avais vu si épanouie. Elle désirait le meilleur pour son bébé. Qu'il, en l'occurrence, qu'elle, soit habituée aux grands espaces, qu'elle ne respire pas les pots d'échappement… Il se mit à rire devant les yeux enchantés de sa fille. Elle était tellement persuadée que tu pouvais apprendre des choses dans son ventre qu'elle n'hésitait pas à te lire différents codes. Je trouvais ça tellement stupide, gloussa-t-il, mais à la fois si attendrissant.

Katherine se plaisait à écouter ainsi son père remémorer ses vieux souvenirs avec sa mère. Il y a quelques années, ils n'auraient pu tous les deux, évoquer Johanna si librement, sans peine et sans larme, seulement le temps avait fait son œuvre. Les souvenirs étaient encore là, mais heureux, apaisés, désormais.

-Les nôtres aussi auront cette vie…

-Les vôtres ? L'interrogea son père, l'air plus que surpris.

-Tu te doutes bien qu'un jour, tu vas devenir papi.

-Franchement, je n'y avais pas pensé. Enfin, _se reprit-il_ , pas après les derniers évènements.

-Pour être sincère, moi non plus mais comme j'ai dit à Rick, la science est là.

-Richard sera le plus heureux des hommes.

-J'espère… J'espère…

-Tu as des doutes ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non… C'est juste, compliqué.

-Kathie, je te connais. L'argument du c'est compliqué n'est pas rien chez toi.

Elle avait tournait la tête cherchant dans les yeux de son père le courage de s'ouvrir, de se livrer. Il était fort pour ça. Avec quelques mots, une ou deux questions savamment placées, il réussissait à lui faire avouer des choses qu'elle-même ne s'était pas avouée.

-Tu vois… J'ai l'impression que… _Elle cogitait, bafouillant un début de réponses, ou plutôt de réflexion, ne sachant finalement ce qu'elle voulait dire_. C'est… C'est comme s'il se refusait à la liberté que je lui offre, que la vie lui offre.

Jim regarda tour à tour sa tasse et sa fille ; le problème allait bien au-delà d'un simple éloignement physique. L'esprit avait pris peu à peu le relais.

-Tu sais Kathie, nous avons longuement discuté avec Richard et cette liberté que tu lui offres, je pense qu'elle le rassure autant qu'elle ne l'effraie.

-Oui mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ? Lança-t-elle sur le ton du désarroi le plus total.

-Ce que tu fais depuis le début, _répondit-il comme une évidence_. Depuis que vous êtes ici, j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait des progrès, seulement, il va falloir être patiente.

-Oui…

Il avait raison. Elle n'avait qu'une chose à faire, l'attendre et être là. Se tenir prête. Disponible. A l'écoute. Comme lui avait pu le faire pendant quatre ans. Un retour de manivelle. La moindre des choses. Un petit rien pour de grands espoirs.

Puis, si elle ne faisait pas, elle. Qui le ferait ? Martha ? Alexis ? A ce qu'elle savait, ils n'avaient que très peu discuté de ce qui était arrivé. Pudeur. Honte. Des sentiments qui une fois mélangés, remis à la surface l'empêchaient de parler, de s'ouvrir, comme s'il repartait seul, impuissant, malheureux, prisonnier de cette prison. Alors oui, s'il le désirait, s'il en émettait le souhait, s'il se laissait faire, elle l'aiderait. Tout simplement. Naturellement.

 **(…)**

Ces sept jours étaient passés bien trop vite au goût des trois personnes qui se tenaient sous le perron de la maison. Des balades, des discussions, des fous rires et d'autres activités. Jim venait d'achever sa semaine en Islande et, Kate et Rick allaient dire au revoir à leur invité. Si l'aîné ressentait une légère émotion quant à quitter ses hôtes, Katherine luttait pour ne pas laisser paraitre son déchirement. Elle n'était pourtant pas une fille à papa, mais elle se sentait mal. Etait-ce le fait de se retrouver à nouveau seule avec son mari ? Etait-ce l'inquiétude de retourner à son quotidien, à la routine ? Etait-ce la confrontation à l'absence de l'épaule paternelle ? Un dady blues ?

-Tu n'as rien oublié ? S'enquit Richard en rangeant la valise dans le coffre.

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-De toute manière tu reviendras, déclara la jeune femme.

La voix cassée, brisée par ses troubles, elle resserra les pans de sa veste autour de son corps comme si cela allait la réconforter, l'aider à intérioriser ses émotions. Une sorte de protection, de mur temporaire, de carapace où elle résistait aux assauts de ses émotions, tant bien que mal… Jusqu'à la faille qui fissure tout, qui ébranle le mur, qui écaille la carapace et qui perfore la protection.

-Hé Kathie… Je ne m'en vais pas pour toujours, la rassura son père en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle était au bord des larmes, il l'avait bien remarqué. Elle avait tenté de garder la tête basse, repliée sur elle-même mais peine perdue. Son père, celui qui depuis sa naissance était là, celui qui l'épaulait en cas de problème, celui qui distillait ses conseils... Celui qui était tout simplement son père, allait lui manqué. C'était stupide. Une réaction puérile. Mais bien incontrôlable.

Rick, derrière, relayé au second plan de cette scène se sentait, si ce n'était encore possible, plus que jamais impuissant. Il pouvait ressentir la détresse de sa femme à se confier ainsi corps et âme à son père, toutefois, il n'arrivait à rien. Alors, sans plus de bruit, il fit signe à Jim et s'éclipsa. Il n'était pas à sa place ; c'était trop dur. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il réagisse pour qu'au plus vite, ses bras, soient ceux où son épouse se réfugierait à nouveau.

 _ **Fin de soirée en Islande,**_

Emmitouflée dans un plaid, Beckett lisait pour la énième fois le premier Nikki Heat. Pour elle, c'était le meilleur. Bien que les suivants trouvaient aussi grâce à ses yeux, elle prenait plaisir à lire encore et encore, comment celui qui deviendrait son mari l'avait cerné dès les premiers instants. Cette manière poétique avec laquelle il décrivait ses choix, cette sensibilité un brin sensuelle dont il faisait preuve pour décrire son corps, et enfin, ce qui la rendait encore aujourd'hui folle de lui, cette part intime de son être qu'il mettait à contribution pour deviner ses pensées ou plus charnellement, ses formes.

Un travail de longue haleine où les pensées, les rêves, les fantasmes se mêlaient à la poésie de ses mots comme là, maintenant, juste en la regardant.

-Kate… J'ai envie d'écrire.

Sortant de l'étreinte chaude Jameson Rook, la jeune femme releva la tête de son livre, étonnée des dires de son mari.

-Tu… Enfin….

-Avec toi, _murmura-t-il appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte_. J'ai envie d'écrire, avec toi.

Il n'aurait pu lui faire si belle déclaration. C'était comme si à travers ces quelques mots, il lui disait comme jadis au petit matin, j'ai envie de toi… j'ai envie de te faire l'amour. Pour elle, même histoire. Même émotion. Même joie. Ainsi, sans dire un mot, sans geste brusque, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple contact qu'elle fit durer, durer, mouvant sa bouche contre la sienne par de légers effleurements. Des sourires se dessinant sur leurs visages. Des yeux fermés par le bonheur d'un plaisir à savourer. Des sensations dans tout le corps. Des émotions à l'esprit… Un baiser.

-Whaou…

Les paupières à nouveau ouvertes, Rick souriait autant que sa femme, qui, miroir de son être, reflétait sa joie en se mordillant la lèvre, telle une jeune première, les yeux énamourés. Il n'avait plus aucun doute. Les derniers encore présents s'étaient envolés d'un seul coup sous l'allégresse de ce baiser.

-Nous allons faire de grandes choses, chuchota l'écrivain.

-J'espère.

-N'attendons pas, alors !

Elle le retrouvait enfin ce soir. Car sortie de l'étreinte de son père le matin même, Rick avait disparu. Elle l'avait donc appelé, cherché pour finalement le découvrir assoupi dans sa chambre. Enfin… Elle l'avait supputé au regard de sa position fœtale. Le couvant du regard quelques minutes dans le silence le plus totale où seule sa respiration troublait le calme des lieux, elle avait compris le malin plaisir que son mari prenait à l'observer dormir. Un visage apaisé. Des positions non calculées. De la beauté à l'état pur qu'elle se plaisait à être l'unique spectatrice. Seulement, spectateur n'était pas acteur. Rick s'était bel et bien endormi mais plus par fatigue morale que corporelle. Toujours à se poser les mêmes questions. Toujours à cogiter inutilement. Toujours à chercher cette solution miracle qui le ferait redevenir celui qu'il était. Mais au-delà… C'était de voir les changements chez sa femme qui lui faisait le plus de mal : sa mélancolie permanente, cette patience qu'il ne lui connaissait pas avant… Il avait pris en pleine face son inaction, contrepoids de tous les efforts que son épouse faisait chaque jour et c'était par cette gifle qu'il se retrouvait à cette heure tardive à vouloir écrire avec elle.

 _ **Environ une heure plus tard,**_

Uniquement éclairé par une petite lampe typique des industries de Détroit à leurs belles époques, ce nouveau bureau voyait pour la première fois naître une histoire. Ou plutôt poursuivre une histoire. Les personnages existaient déjà. Les storylines aussi. Il ne restait plus qu'à avancer, qu'à progresser dans le plus grand respect de ce qu'étaient devenus Jameson et Nikki au fil des tomes et de la plume de Castle. Une tradition littéraire en quelque sorte. Un héritage, que pour rien au monde Rick ne voudrait casser, briser. Il avait mis tant d'années, tant de ratures, tant de nuits blanches à, non pas créer ces personnages puisqu'ils n'étaient que sa vision fantasmé de sa relation avec, jadis, sa partenaire, mais à en dessiner chaque trait, chaque face cachée, chaque complexité… Chaque particularisme qui faisait que comme ce qu'il partageait avec son épouse, la relation de Nikki et Jameson était unique.

-Sur le fil rouge qu'est la relation de nos deux héros, nous savons où nous allons : un bébé.

-Un enfant ou une grossesse ?

Katherine découvrit et comprit par cette simple question de précision, la complexité de l'écriture et tous les mécanismes qui entouraient cet art. Créer un schéma, un arc narratif, construire une sorte de scénario, l'artiste et aussi écrivain qu'était sa moitié connaissait ça sur le bout des doigts mais pour elle, c'était tout nouveau. Elle ne comptait bien sûr plus le nombre de fois qu'elle avait épié Castle à écrire mais, sincèrement, elle croyait que ses histoires naissaient ainsi, à l'instinct, au feeling, sans réelle préparation. Ecrire la plume légère. Le stylo et le nez en l'air. Le clavier comme seul ami d'inspiration.

-Je crois que je viens de te perdre ? Plaisanta Rick.

-Clairement !

-Explique-moi où je t'ai perdu.

-En quoi cela fait une différence, un bébé, un enfant, une grossesse ? Enfin, je connais la différence, _sourit-elle_. Mais en quoi cela t'importe, toi, écrivain.

-Si on prend comme finalité la grossesse, la relation de Jameson et Nikki portera autour du pourquoi cette nouvelle décision et sur l'accord implicite ou explicite de faire un bébé. Est-ce une décision souhaitée où ils s'entraineront jour et nuit ? Est-ce un accident de la vie ? De même, si la finalité est le bébé. Il faudra savoir si la grossesse arrive en chapitre premier avec un arc tendant sur cette vie pendant la croissance de ce petit fœtus. Tu vois… Il y a une multitude de nuances.

-Je suis époustouflée, avoua la jeune femme.

-Hum… Moi aussi, je m'éblouis, la taquina-t-il.

-T'es bête ! Je te fais un compliment et tu gâches tout.

Ils rirent tous deux à cette boutade mais ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis des mois et des mois, Rick avait écrit. Des mots, des phrases, des paragraphes, des feuilles, l'inspiration l'avait gagné. Il avait été à nouveau frappé par cet art qui le faisait vivre, vibrer… Qui le faisait lui. Il respirait à plein poumon, libre. Kate, muette, sans voix s'était contenté de l'écouter, d'émettre quelques suggestions ici et là, et de le regarder. Oui, le regarder prendre du plaisir. Paradoxe de son impuissance, il avait pris son pied. Amusant, triste, perturbant, elle aussi.

 _« Nikki sans y faire réellement attention se referma sur elle-même. A peine une minute, quelques secondes. Sans mot. Sans bruit. Rien qu'elle se concentrant. Un rite. Une habitude à laquelle Rook était désormais habitué. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre, qu'elle fasse le vide, et ainsi, sans rien dire il lui offrait le temps dont elle avait besoin pour se préparer mentalement._

 _Elle enfila ses gants en latex bleu, se retourna vers son co-équipier : elle était prête._

 _-Ochoa, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?_

 _-Jeune femme la cinquantaine, plaie par balle au niveau du thorax… »_


	12. Du goût

**Chapitre 12 : Du goût.**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Je sais, vous trouvez que l'histoire n'avance pas mais c'est un parti pris ! Toutefois, vous verrez ici que l'on avance (un petit peu).**

 **Euh… Sinon, les publications vont être hyper espacées. Peu de temps devant moi, je vais tenter de gérer au mieux mes heures lol !**

 **Sur ces quelques mots, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Guest : tu ne pouvais pas savoir et merci de poursuivre ta lecture.**

 **Castlefan : je te remercie pour ton commentaire et voilà, la suite !**

* * *

Richard sortait à peine le pain du four qu'une agréable odeur se répandait dans la maison. La croute craquait à souhait, et sa couleur blé doré, un régal pour les yeux et bientôt les papilles. Ce soir, l'écrivain voulait apporter une touche d'exotisme, de dépaysement à leur dîner, en réalisant l'un des plats préférés d'Alexis. Pas le sien, pas celui de sa femme, non celui de sa fille, des bruschettas tomates, estragon, fromage. Certes, sa fille n'était pas là, les tomates fraîches non plus, mais ça le ferait. Les souvenirs de sa petite rousse suffiraient et les tomates en boîte joueraient de parfaits substituts. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Kate mais sa fille lui manquait. Cruellement. Terriblement. Elle devait s'en douter Beckett se doutait toujours de tout. _Entendre son rire. Partager sa jeunesse, sa joie de vivre. Etre le témoin de son amour pour lui, son père…_ _Ses coups de gueule aussi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue parfois._ Tout ça le rendait nostalgique du pays.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas avec cette bonne odeur de pain chaud que je vais avoir envie de poursuivre mes exercices, lança Katherine, le sortant instantanément de sa mélancolie.

-Tu n'as qu'à arrêter, tu es aussi affûtée qu'une sportive de haut niveau.

-Oui, mais je te rappelle que j'entraîne une trentaine de jeunes qui eux sont en pleine force de l'âge.

Depuis une heure, Katherine révisait ses enchaînements pour le corps à corps : une droite, un uppercut gauche, un coup de genou dans le foie pour terminer sur une clef de bras. Imparable. Elle connaissait par cœur son entraînement mais elle voulait maintenant gagner en rapidité. Il n'y avait que comme ça, qu'elle garderait sa supériorité face aux hommes. Etre une femme d'autant plus au 12th, lui avait appris que ce n'était pas par la force physique qu'elle réussirait, mais par sa force d'esprit et sa rapidité d'action. Combien de fois avait-elle mis hors d'état de nuire un truand trois fois plus lourd qu'elle ? Combien de fois avait-elle immobilisé un homme deux fois plus musclé qu'elle ?

-Tu crois que c'est avec des phases pareilles que tu vas me rassurer, râla Rick depuis la cuisine.

-Oh Babe ! Ils doivent me prendre pour leur sœur ou leur mère avec la différence d'âge !

-Une sœur ou une mère, sur laquelle ils doivent fantasmer chaque soir avant de dormir.

-Ah, très intéressant ! _S'amusa-t-elle en récupérant sa serviette autour de son cou_. C'est comme ça que tu passais tes soirées avant qu'on ne soit ensemble alors.

-Non ! _Se défendit-il_. Tu sais que cette situation… Toi, en sueur, avec une serviette autour de ton cou me rappelle quelque chose ?

-Oui, mais ne change pas de sujet.

Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait. Il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour elle lorsqu'elle lui était apparue si peu vêtu et si sexy. Il bavait presque ce jour-là, rêvant surement d'être l'une de ses gouttes de sueur pour ruisseler au gré de ses envies sur son corps.

-Rick ! Focus !

-Ok, ok, ok… Je ne fantasmais pas de cette manière, _tenta-t-il_. Mes pensées et mon écriture me suffisaient à t'imaginer… Peut-être à… Nous, imaginer.

Elle se mordait la lèvre devant sa bouille de gamin pris en faute devant une vidéo porno ou un quelconque magasine classée X, tant il la faisait ainsi craquer et rire. Elle le faisait marcher et c'est elle qui se retrouvait prise au piège de son charme. Elle se doutait depuis le début de ses sentiments pour Castle qu'elle n'était pas seulement un fantasme, une pulsion sexuelle à assouvir ou une énième conquête à ajouter à son tableau de chasse mais elle aimait bien le taquiner. Et si elle devait être franche, elle aussi grâce aux aventures de Nikki Heat elle avait pris du plaisir à imaginer… A les imaginer. Deviner les mots de l'être aimer ou du moins celui qu'on pense différent des autres à travers ceux de personnages fictifs mais pourtant si réels, ça l'avait aidé à aimer… A se déclarer.

-Donc c'était de la… Masturbation littéraire ? Se reprit-elle.

-Euh… Moui…

-Tu sais que Nathalie Rhodes m'avait sorti ça lors de son passage au poste ?

-De quoi ?

-Que tes livres n'étaient rien d'autre de que de la masturbation littéraire.

-Quelle … ! Hum… Je ne l'aimais déjà pas à l'époque mais mieux vaut que je ne la croise pas ! Je lui dirais ce que je pense, moi !

-C'est de l'histoire ancienne mon cœur, _le rassura Kate en lui piquant un baiser sur les lèvres_. Je vais me laver et j'arrive pour le dîner.

Sur ses dernières paroles, l'ancienne lieutenant grimpa les escaliers et regagna la salle de bain. Elle jeta sa serviette dans la panière à linges, et commença à se dévêtir. Son tee-shirt, ses chaussettes, son short et ses sous-vêtements. Nue, elle aurait voulu se voir dans la glace juste pour se rassurer, se dire qu'elle était comme avant, qu'elle pouvait encore séduire, dégager une certaine tension charnelle mais… Le passé laissait ses stigmates. Richard ne pouvait faire face à son image alors aucune glace dans la maison, c'était le prix à payer pour sa guérison.

La douche apportant ses vapeurs dans la pièce, Kate défit sa chevelure de l'étreinte de son élastique et se glissa sous le jet. Ses pieds sur les galets, son visage tourné vers l'eau, elle décompressait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi, mais elle avait besoin de ce vide, de ce silence apparent. Dégageant son visage de cette chaleur humide, elle s'accrocha à la paroi vitrée de la douche. Les deux mains fixement rivées en haut de ce mur transparent, elle lâchait prise et détendait ses muscles. Le visage vers le sol, elle pouvait paraitre vaincue, accablée, seulement, il n'en était rien.

-Kate ! C'est bientôt prêt !

Elle sourit tant la situation était des plus cocasses. Avant. Toujours avant… Il serait venu l'admirer sous la douche, prétextant le début du repas, puis, la chaleur, la moiteur, l'ambiance, elle l'aurait poussé à la rejoindre par des mots, des regards, des caresses et ils n'auraient mangé que bien des heures après. Seulement… C'était avant. Désormais, tout avait changé.

-J'ai bientôt fini ! J'arrive !

 _ **Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard,**_

Castle mettait la dernière touche à son plat, à savoir quelques gouttes d'huile d'olive sur le fromage quand sa moitié fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

-Hum… Ca sent bon.

-Toi aussi, tu sens divinement bon, susurra-t-il à son oreille alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui.

-Charmeur…

-Un peu mais tu sais l'effet que tes flagrances ont sur moi.

Il était peut-être écrivain mais avec sa femme, il aurait pu être nez. Dès les premiers jours, il avait remarqué ce côté sucré qu'elle dégageait. Une odeur douce mais grisante, fleurie mais acidulée : la cerise. Cette même senteur qu'elle laissait derrière elle, sur les chemins qu'elle empruntait ou qu'elle imprégnait sur lui. Un parfum qui comme celui de son enveloppe charnelle, n'arrivait à quitter son esprit. Fraîche mais paradoxalement chaude, sa peau l'enivrait. Cette odeur, c'était elle. Il pouvait deviner où elle se trouvait grâce à lui et même se retourner jadis dans la rue, si la même odeur titillait ses narines.

-Hum… C'est un régal, _gémit Kate en dégustant sa tartine_. Tu t'es surpassé avec les moyens du bord.

-Les Hoethe sont sympas mais côté approvisionnement ça laisse à désirer…

-Oh, _se moqua Katherine_. C'est pour cela alors que les expériences culinaires de mon homme se font de plus en rares.

-Je vois que Madame est d'humeur taquine ce soir.

-Je constate, c'est tout.

-De toute manière, leur nourriture à elle toute seule est une expérience, grommela Rick.

Il n'avait pas tort sur le fond. Pour avoir goûté de nombreux mets locaux, il fallait bien reconnaître que l'Islande n'était pas une terre des plus hostiles culinairement parlant. Elle n'était pourtant pas difficile, se contentant à ses débuts à l'Académie de boîtes et autres plats déjà préparés, mais les islandais avaient en la matière des goûts très singuliers.

-Cela ne t'a pas empêché de reprendre un peu d'épaisseur, le taquina-t-elle.

-Dis que j'suis gros !

-Non, tu te remplumes à mon plus grand bonheur…

Simplicité. Sincérité. Il était touché. Il savait, pour en avoir discuté aux balbutiements de leur relation qu'elle l'aimait comme il était, avec ses imperfections… Seulement, s'il avait émis des doutes face à des ex comme Josh ou Demming, elle avait su le rassurer : _« Sortir avec des gravures de mode, c'est bien, c'est cool, c'est sympa, mais ça ne dure pas. Cela ne dure qu'un temps. Artificiel. Faux. Exagéré. Rien est vrai… Etre n'est pas paraitre. Paraitre n'est pas être, Rick »._

C'est ainsi que sur ces doux et surtout rassurants souvenirs, Castle passa le reste de la soirée. Il n'avait jamais été homme sûr et pleinement confiant en lui, sauf devant les flashs des photographes et autres vautours de journalistes où il se devait de le faire croire, mais depuis ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Pour tout et tout le temps. Davantage encore qu'à l'accoutumé. Il savait que cela était lourd et contraignant pour son épouse, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Encore une fois, il était impuissant.

La journée touchait plus qu'à sa fin et après avoir chacun enfilé leurs pyjamas, ils se regardaient. Beckett adossait à la porte de sa chambre et Rick, accoudait au chambranle de la sienne. Aucun des deux ne semblait avoir envie de dormir. Ils se dévoraient du regard, sans amorcer le moindre mouvement. Avaient-ils peur de rompre le moment ? Avaient-ils peur de ce qu'un baiser signifiait à cette heure de la nuit ? Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute. Un rapprochement, un regard, un baiser puis une nuit seule. Alors oui, aucun des deux époux ne voulait bouger.

-Pas sommeil, l'interrogea Kate.

-Non et toi ?

-Non plus…

Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de lui. Cheveux en bataille, tee-shirt marinière et bas de jogging, il était craquant. Elle se mordillait tantôt la lèvre inférieure, tantôt l'index. Un tic. Sûrement. En face, Richard faisait de même. Il admirait sa beauté, ses gestes, ses regards, son sourire et sa sensualité. Cette sensualité qui ce soir aurait pu faire perdre la tête à n'importe quel homme sain d'esprit.

-Je peux… ? Susurra-t-il en se rapprochant de l'objet de son envie.

Il demandait pas respect, politesse, courtoisie, mais, si Kate lui refusait ce rapprochement, il ne saurait comment réagir, tant son envie pour elle, était forte. D'ailleurs, il s'en sentait différent presque étrange. Etranger de son nouvel être, de son nouveau lui. Comme si la nuit lui avait donné des ailes, comme si la lune l'avait métamorphosé.

-Bien sûr.

Elle le vit heureux à cette simple réponse et, différent aussi. Quelque chose avait changé… Venait de changer. Enfin, c'était curieux. Elle ressentait une variante de son Rick mais une variante qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle avait connue du moins. Se sentait-il prêt ? Allait-il tenter quelque chose ? Peu importait. Elle était là elle ne partirait pas. Son cœur allait peut-être céder mais elle n'en avait que faire.

Sans talon, la différence de taille entre eux se faisait ressentir et Richard ne s'en sentait que mieux… Que plus sûr de lui. Homme de sa femme, protecteur de sa bienaimée, il perdait la notion de ses craintes. Tapies dans l'ombre, il ne les entendait plus. Trop lointaines, trop faibles. Secondaires. Impuissantes face à son épouse, qui à quelques millimètres de lui releva le visage et découvrit celui de son mari. Celui-là même qu'elle avait épousé. Sans peur, juste amour. Elle regarda tour à tour ses lèvres et ses yeux, puis comme d'un commun accord, ils s'embrassèrent. Enfin. Lèvres contre lèvres, comme d'habitude… Ou presque. Encore une fois, ce soir, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Plus de tendresse peut-être. Plus de tension aussi. Il sourit contre ses lèvres quand Kate se laissa aller contre la porte. Se rapprochant à nouveau de sa muse, il déposa ses deux mains sur la porte au-dessus de sa tête et poursuivit, intimement.

-Tu es sublime… Charmante… Charmeuse…

-Chut Babe…, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Ainsi dominée, elle n'était pas sûre de rester si digne face à tout ce qu'il dégageait ce soir, alors, comme elle se le devait, il devait se taire. Pas d'autre solution. Il répondit à son baiser se doutant des troubles qui devaient se jouer en elle, mais il désirait plus. Une envie. Un désir. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître. L'envie de sa femme. De Kate. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et de sa langue titilla la bouche de son épouse. Surprise, mais tellement heureuse, elle ne se fit pas prier et accueillit avec bonheur la langue de son homme pour une valse des plus charnelles où même si elle ne faisait que suivre le mouvement, elle était des plus satisfaites. A fleur de peau, elle gémissait, se dandinait… Ne pouvoir le toucher était une torture. L'abstinence avait fait son œuvre durant ces derniers mois.

-Rick… Gronda-t-elle en alentissant leur baiser.

-Hum…

-Calmons-nous, _sourit-elle_. Je ne vais pas résister davantage…

Amusé, rassuré, il déposa un dernier petit baiser sur ses lèvres mais resta près d'elle, la surplombant. Il était apaisé. Cette position de dominant le rassurait. Machiste, irrespectueux… Salvateur plutôt.

-Bonne nuit, mon amour et merci… Murmura-t-elle à son oreille en passant sous ses bras pour regagner sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit mon cœur…

Il observa la porte se refermait, la poignée se relevait, non sans une pointe de nostalgie en tête, mais comme la dernière fois, avec un espoir encore plus fort d'aller plus loin dans leur relation d'ici peu.

 **(…)**

Il était aux alentours des 18 heures 30 et la nouvelle maison des Castle n'avait encore jamais connu pareille agitation. Des rires, des râles, des bons mots, des vêtements dispersés ici et là, sur et à côté du lit, le rangement s'annonçait aussi long que le déballage. Occasion spéciale ? Evènement particulier ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Ce soir était un grand soir. Richard allait vivre sa première réunion parents professeurs et le stress ne faisait que s'accroitre à mesure que l'échéance se rapprochait.

-J'ai dit quoi ?

-Ok ! Ok ! Pas de cravate.

-Puis tu n'en mets jamais, je ne vois pas pourquoi aujourd'hui serait différent.

Il était vrai que depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, elle ne l'avait que très rarement vu en cravate qu'à de très rares occasions. D'ailleurs, même pour leur mariage, ce petit bout de tissu était resté au placard. Sa veste de costume noire, sa petite chemise blanche aux deux derniers boutons défaits, sa mèche légèrement ébouriffée, son sourire presque timide… Elle se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. L'appréhension, l'émotion, l'amour et leur union. L'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

-Réunion parents-prof', lui rappela l'ancien écrivain en arrangeant le col de sa chemise.

-Si je ne le sais pas, je ne le saurai jamais, rouspéta Kate en s'allongeant complètement sur le lit de son homme, las de lui répéter sans cesse la même chose.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Je dois faire bonne impression.

-Oh si, _fit la jeune femme en s'asseyant en tailleur_ , je comprends. Tu es stressé et franchement, tu n'as pas à l'être. Tous les enfants t'adorent et les familles t'apprécient.

Terminant de faire ses lacets, Castle souffla une dernière fois et regarda sa muse. Longuement. Comme s'il puisait en elle, ce dont il avait besoin. Elle avait sûrement raison mais il n'arrivait à pas à lâcher prise et faire le vide. Trop angoissé, trop focalisé sur ce qui l'attendait, il n'arrivait pas à être serein. Même avec sa deuxième force.

-Je suis prêt.

-Attend, _l'apostropha-t-elle en se levant_. Tu es le meilleur mari, le meilleur père alors n'oublie pas, tu seras le meilleur prof'. Compris ?

-Compris, _sourit-il en déposant une bise sur sa joue_. Merci.

-De rien, mima-t-elle entre ses lèvres.

Elle le regarda attraper son sac à dos puis se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit. Pas le sien, mais pour le moment, elle y restait. Elle s'y sentait bien. Fixant parfois le plafond, fermant les paupières à d'autres moments, elle se reposait, ronronnait, quand elle songea stupidement qu'elle était dans le lit de son homme. Elle partageait à nouveau sa couette, ses draps. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que ça ne lui était plus arrivé, qu'elle se mit à rire. Nerveusement. Naïvement. Elle allait en profiter un peu après tout, elle avait deux bonnes heures devant elle. Les bras et les jambes écartés, elle passerait les deux prochaines heures avec Rick. Bonheur. Satisfaction. Extase. Excitation. Elle se retourna sur le ventre et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller de son époux. Doux, confortable, moelleux mais plus encore, doté de son odeur. Celle-là même qui lui manquait le plus, le matin au réveil. Inspirant à plein poumons, elle faisait des réserves. C'était si bon… De doux souvenirs… De tendres moments… De folles déclarations aussi… Puis de nombreux rêves sur des contrés imaginaires aux portes du réel…

 _ **A quelques pas de là,**_

Richard n'avait pas pris la voiture pour faire le chemin qui le menait à l'école mais il le regrettait un peu maintenant. Fatigué, plus par le stress que la réunion en elle-même, il était pressé de rentrer. La fraicheur de la nuit, l'éclat de la Lune caché par d'épais nuages, les avances de Melana, sa supérieure, il n'en pouvait plus. Passant le petit portillon, il ne vit aucune lumière. Kate devait déjà dormir. Déposant son sac, son manteau et ses chaussures dans l'entrée, il grimpa les escaliers sans un bruit et fut interpellé par la chambre vide de son épouse. Ecartant davantage la porte, il vit que les draps n'étaient même pas défaits. Surpris, il se retourna vers sa chambre et la découvrit assoupie, les bras serrés autour de son oreiller. Une enfant. Il sourit. Elle lui faisait penser à une petite fille. Il se saisit de la couverture posée sur le bras de son fauteuil et la recouvrit.

-Hum… Rick ? _Bredouilla-t-elle encore ensommeillée_. C'est toi ?

-Oui mais rendors-toi mon cœur.

-Non, c'est bon… Je te laisse ton lit.

-Merci, mais tu n'es pas obligée.

-On va le partager sûrement ? _Le tacla-t-elle plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu_. Aïe…Euh… Excuse-moi, tu sais comment je suis au réveil.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, fit Rick en ôtant sa montre.

-Babe, je suis désolée… Tenta-t-elle en passant ses mains sur son visage dans une vaine tentative d'y voir plus clair.

-Ce n'est rien, _la rassura-t-il_. Va te coucher.

Elle sentait bien qu'elle l'avait blessé mais pour une fois, elle en avait marre. Ras le bol. Elle regagna sa chambre et se glissa dans ses draps sans chercher davantage à s'excuser. Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le courage de se battre. Résignée. Fataliste. Aucun mot ne lui était venu.

A deux cloisons de là, Rick s'était couché, vexé. Il fallait bien le dire et l'avouer. La tête sur son oreiller, quelques larmes prêtes à dévaler son visage, il se retourna sur son flanc droit. Position où sur le côté, il pouvait sangloter tournant le dos au monde, à sa vie. Seul. Le nez enfoui dans ce sac de plumes, il percevait quelque chose. Sensation étrange. Ses larmes se tarirent. Une odeur exaltante et enchanteresse de cerise lui titillait les narines. Ecrasant davantage son nez contre le tissu, l'écrivain avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans le cou de sa muse, ses cheveux lui chatouillant le visage. Comme au bon vieux temps. Mais au-delà de cette odeur de cerise qui lui avait manqué, il prit conscience que sa présence la nuit lui faisait également défaut. Sa respiration. Le bruit de son corps froissant les draps. Ses agitations par moment…

Sa femme lui manquait.

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus… A bientôt !**


	13. Un plus un font deux, ou trois ?

**Chapitre 13 : Un plus un font deux, ou trois ?**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que la rentrée fût bonne et… Bonne lecture ! Merci à ceux qui me lisent encore !**_

 _ **Sarha : je te remercie pour ton commentaire et j'essaie de me faire mon mieux avec les sentiments… Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Guest : vais-je postée tous les six mois ? Excellente question ! Je ne sais pas… Ironie de ma part ?! Oui ! Juste une petite réponse… Je ne passe pas mes journées à écrire ! J'ai une vie à côté… Parfois lol ! Alors, comme l'écriture est une passion, un passe-temps… Je m'y adonne quand j'ai le temps.**_

 _ **Je reconnais, qu'étant moi-même lectrice, il est très embêtant de suivre une fanfiction où les chapitres arrivent au compte-goutte : on a du mal à suivre et à se souvenir… Toutefois, je peux encore la supprimer et on en parlera plus ! D'habitude, je fais attention de garder assez de chapitres d'avance mais là, des évènements ont fait que je n'ai pas écrit assez et assez vite… Donc, j'écris au fur et à mesure, prenant soin également de me faire plaisir !**_

* * *

Dispute oubliée. Mouchoir mis dessus. Nerfs encore à vif. Ils n'avaient pas discuté de la veille. Aucune référence n'y avait été faite, même pas une petite allusion. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient que très peu parlé. Juste un baiser que Kate avait poussé un peu plus loin. Un moyen pour elle de lui prouver qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle s'en voulait. Elle n'avait peut-être pas eu les mots, elle n'avait pas eu le courage mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils restent ainsi, en froid. Seulement, la journée touchait à sa fin et comme de vieux démons, tous ses tracas lui revinrent en tête. Rick. Leur relation. Leur dispute silencieuse de la veille. Tout était à nouveau là. Bien présent. Le travail, le sport, ses jeunes, certains de ses collègues arrivaient le temps d'une journée à lui faire oublier sa condition de femme mariée mais une fois seule, le boomerang revenait. Encore plus dangereux. Plus violent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 19 heures 20. Elle secoua la tête, dans dix minutes, elle serait rentrée et ils devraient discuter.

-Encore là ? _L'interrogea Placker surpris de voir sa collègue encore dans les lieux_. Décidemment, tu me surprendras toujours.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as passé la journée à faire du sport intensif et tu fais des heures supp'.

-Pas d'heures supp', _sourit Katherine_. Juste un moment de repos…. Un sas de décompression avant de rentrer à la maison.

La tête pourtant coincée dans son sweat à capuche, Peet avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Au son de sa voix, à cette manière dont elle avait terminé sa phrase en redescendant d'un ton, tout n'allait pas comme elle le désirait.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il maintenant torse nu.

-Juste un peu fatiguée, je pense, feignit Kate dans une moue se voulant rassurante.

-Tu sais, _lui fit-il en ôtant ses chaussures_. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. On dit que je suis plutôt bon dans l'art d'écouter.

-C'est gentil, _le remercia-t-elle en relevant son visage jusque-là en coupe dans ses mains_. Mais… Euh… Tu… Enfin…

Stupéfaite. Sous le choc. Au bas mot. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Peet était nu comme un vers devant elle. Pas une chaussette. Pas un boxer. Rien. Il était vrai que les douches des instructeurs n'étaient pas séparées mais alors là, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

-Cela ne te dérange pas au moins ? S'inquiéta son collègue soudainement confus devant la tête de sa partenaire. Tellement en confiance avec Beckett, il n'avait pas réellement fait attention à la situation. Toujours à blaguer, discuter, se taquiner, il avait trouvé en elle, son semblable. Alors pourquoi badiner de la pudeur ? Avec ou sans vêtement, il était le même.

-Non, non, non… De toute manière, je… _Bredouilla-t-elle en ne pouvant ôter son regard du corps presque parfait de Peet_. Je… J'y allais.

Rouge et honteuse, elle attrapa sa doudoune à la volée et s'enfuit sans même un _au revoir_ ou un _à demain_. Une adolescente devant son premier petit ami, pensa-t-elle en ricanant dans sa voiture. Seulement voir ce corps d'apollon nu devant elle, l'avait quelque peu troublé, peut-être même émoustillé. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'un homme ne s'était pas dévêtit devant ses yeux… Si longtemps aussi qu'elle n'avait pu gouter à la vision d'un mâle dans son plus simple appareil.

-Non ! _Cria-t-elle de rage dans l'habitacle_. Putain ! Non !

Elle ne devait pas. Il ne fallait pas. Proscrit. Interdit. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser ainsi aller. Elle devrait même avoir honte. Inspirant une dernière fois pour oublier cette dernière demi-heure, elle démarra en trombe, direction son mari, sa maison.

-Quel con ! _Hurla Peet en écrasant furieusement son poing contre le carrelage_. Pourquoi !

L'eau froide ruisselant sur son corps, teintée de rouge par sa main blessée, il espérait sincèrement ne pas être allé trop loin, ne pas l'avoir bousculé ou tourmenté plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Leur relation était tellement précieuse à ses yeux désormais il ne se remettrait pas d'une distance ou d'une quelconque gêne. Demain, il jugerait de la situation. Critique, il lui parlerait. Normale, il resterait dans l'ombre comme toujours, comme depuis qu'il était celui qu'il était depuis une vingtaine d'année…

 _ **Une dizaine de minutes plus tard chez les Castle,**_

-Bonjour mon cœur ! Lança Rick en dévalant les escaliers.

-Bonjour toi ! Répondit Katherine, heureuse de retrouver son homme souriant et un tantinet mystérieux aussi.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Pas mal, _fit Kate entre deux baisers_. Et toi ?

-Parfaite !

Des paroles fausses ? Une réalité plutôt étrange ? Un sixième sens trop aux abois ? Elle n'avait pas envie de se poser davantage de questions. Pourquoi toujours chercher ? Pourquoi toujours faire compliqué ? Peu importe. Ce soir, elle ferait comme si tout allait bien et savourerait cette soirée en tête à tête avec sa moitié.

Des bougies disposées sur la table, du rouge, sûrement un petit vin de la côte _est_ américaine et un bon dîner, qui comme d'habitude avait été un délice, avaient donné le _la_ à une soirée sur le même ton. Des regards tendres pendant le film, des sourires presque niais, des baisers aussi tendres qu'affectueux, elle avait été ravie et conquise par ce moment romantique passé avec son époux. Une bouffée d'air et d'oxygène, sans fausses notes. Malheureusement, avant de se coucher, une demi-heure avant peut-être, Katherine avait senti une différence. Un léger couac. Une légère pointe de stress, d'angoisse même. L'attitude de son mari avait viré du tout au tout et à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi.

-Kate, tu peux venir ? _L'interrogea Rick depuis sa propre chambre_. J'ai besoin de toi.

-J'arrive. Qu'est-ce qui se…. _Debout sur le seuil de la chambre, elle avait du mal à saisir_. _Ou plutôt, elle avait peur de comprendre._ Tu… Enfin… On…

Décidemment, aujourd'hui, les mots n'étaient pas de son côté. Ils lui échappaient sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien. Ses émotions prenaient le pas et son langage en pâtissait.

-On va partager la même chambre, _lui expliqua-t-il devant son incompréhension_. Pas le même lit certes, mais je veux que l'on avance… Tous les deux… En couple…

Castle, pendant la journée avait réorganisé sa chambre de manière à ce que deux petits lits se trouvent dans la pièce, séparés de quelques centimètres. La dispute de la veille lui avait fait du mal, oui, mais lui avait fait comprendre aussi que ce n'était pas loin de l'autre qu'ils reviendraient ensemble, soudés. Proches. En contact. Comme avant. Plus le fossé se creuserait, plus il serait compliqué de le combler, alors, main tendue, pont construit entre eux deux… Il voulait tenter.

-Tu n'es pas… contente ? S'hasarda à demander l'écrivain devant le silence et la passivité de sa femme. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait agi un peu égoïstement en ne lui demandant pas son avis, néanmoins, il croyait bien faire. Elle lui manquait, il lui manquait… Pourquoi ne pas aller de l'avant ? Pourquoi ne pas reprendre leurs habitudes ou presque… ?

Pour toute réponse, elle se jeta sur lui autant qu'il puisse le supporter. Ses lèvres ravageaient littéralement les siennes et leurs langues se ravissaient sur l'onde de leurs gémissements. Ils étaient deux amoureux sur le quai d'une gare savourant les premiers ou derniers instants à deux. Un couple ne s'étant jamais oublié. Un duo parfaitement mal assorti. Deux êtres s'aimant éperdument.

-C'est parfait, _souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche_. Je t'aime… Je t'aime…

Il sourit, satisfait de lire dans ses yeux qu'elle était enchantée. Vraiment. Aucune ombre. Aucun voile assombrissant la sincérité de la prunelle de ses deux émeraudes. Elle était heureuse. Rien que ça. Un des plus beaux sentiments qui lui était donné de lire en elle et qu'il pourrait admirer désormais, à sa guise, comme là, dans ses draps, allongé à un corps d'elle. Une drôle d'unité de mesure que le corps mais pour l'écrivain qu'il était jadis ou aujourd'hui peut-être encore, il était bien à un corps d'elle… A un effort. A l'acceptation de son corps contre le sien. Au contact de sa peau si merveilleuse et sensationnelle pourtant contre la sienne, si sale et si entachée…

-Bonne nuit… Murmurèrent deux voix à peine audible.

Couchée dans son petit lit, Beckett se sentait mieux que jamais. Oublié Peet et son corps. Oubliés ses doutes et ses troubles. Elle revivait. Se dire que son mari n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ouvrir les yeux et découvrir son visage endormi, sa mèche mi décoiffée, mi aplatie. Elle appréciait ses efforts. Cette attention qui le faisait lui. Cette force qui les ferait bientôt eux.

Des rêves et des espoirs plein la tête, des émotions lui emplissant le cœur, elle s'endormit.

 **(…)**

 _ **Quelques mois plus tard…**_

La chambre, ou plutôt leur chambre, ressemblait toujours à un dortoir de jeunes scouts. Deux petits lits se confrontaient dans la pièce… C'était déjà bien. La séparation n'était plus matérielle comme pouvait l'être ces cloisons de plâtre, elle n'était plus que mentale, psychologique. Bien plus dure à abattre, Kate le savait mieux que personne mais si Castle avait réussi à détruire ses remparts, elle ferait de même pour lui. Elle y arriverait, enfin elle l'espérait. Ces deux mois écoulés depuis ce grand changement, le lui faisaient croire et lui donner l'illusion que tout était possible. Ils avaient évolué. Tous les deux. A deux. Du moins, elle le percevait ainsi. Elle ne savait pour Rick, mais pour elle, ils avaient grandi. Leurs baisers étaient la réplique conforme à ceux qu'ils pouvaient échanger auparavant : sensualité, communion, plaisir, tendresse… Leurs nuits même si chaste avaient retrouvé cette petite étincelle… Et leurs esprits se voyaient renaître en un couple plus soudé que jamais. Toutefois, cette peinture n'était pas si parfaite. Au fur et à mesure des coups de pinceaux, elle s'assombrissait. Les couleurs tiraient vers le noir. Les personnages se voutaient, le poids du temps tombant sur leurs épaules étant trop lourd. Oui… Il faisait des efforts mais elle avait du mal. Cette tension que leurs amis ne comprenaient pas, revenait la chatouiller, la titiller et cela devenait malheureusement très compliqué à gérer. Un sentiment de frustration perpétuel lui étreignait le cœur et lui tiraillait les entrailles. Elle était prise entre deux étaux : celui de son profond respect pour son homme et celui de son propre désir attisé par leurs progressions. Chaque geste, chaque mouvement était pour elle, un appel à la luxure qu'elle ne pouvait pleinement assouvir. Elle était remontée, montée sur du cent mille volts et rien n'arrivait à la faire redescendre.

Même la nuit, Katherine ne retrouvait pas sa sérénité d'antan elle restait à fleur de peau, irritée. Elle froissait ses draps, tournait et retournait, ne faisant que s'énerver davantage. Colérique. Rageuse. Hargneuse. Puis parfois, comble de tout, elle tombait. Oui, chute après chute à cause de son maudit petit lit, elle s'écrasait au sol mangeant poussière et lattes de parquet. Elle supportait de moins en moins la situation. Terrible. Cruelle. Sa patience atteignait ses limites. Il lui fallait des gages, un retour… Quelque chose qui lui donne l'envie et le courage de poursuivre ainsi.

-Putain, ça me fait chier ! _Hurla-t-elle d'exaspération après une énième chute_. J'en ai marre !

Richard, surpris, plus autant qu'avant, mais tout de même inquiet, alluma la lumière et découvrit sa femme enroulée dans ses draps à côté de son lit, par terre. Chaque nuit ou presque, il était à ses petits soins, essayant de l'apaiser, de la rassurer, toutefois, il avait l'impression de nager à contre-courant. De faire tout de travers. De dire l'inverse de ce qu'elle attendait. D'être l'opposé de celui qu'elle désirait.

-Encore tombée ? S'enquit l'écrivain maladroitement.

-A ton avis ! _Siffla-t-elle en se remettant sur son lit_. J'ai un foutu bleu maintenant, _râla-t-elle en lui dévoilant son épaule_.

Encore une fois, il avait été bête. Stupide. Gauche. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Depuis des semaines sa femme tombait et le pire, c'est qu'il savait pourquoi. La frustration. Le manque. La mâchoire serrée, elle en avait ras le bol. Il lui fallait un sas de décompression et il allait lui donner. Ce soir, cette nuit, il allait répondre à ses questions silencieuses. Ainsi, alors qu'elle lui tournait encore le dos, il se leva et s'approcha de son lit. Sans un bruit. Très légèrement, d'un pas presque incertain.

-Chérie, je vais prendre place à côté de toi… S'il te plait ne fais pas de mouvements brusques…

Il voulait l'aimer, la protéger mais il y avait aussi des conditions, comme toujours, mais, peut-être que cela passerait. Peut-être qu'elle accepterait, qu'elle l'accepterait… Le lit ploya sous son poids. Son cœur s'accéléra. Surprise. Sa tension frappa ses tempes, sa jugulaire. Oppressée. Ses paupières lui piquèrent. Emue. Tout ça sans trop savoir pourquoi. Parfait paradoxe, telle cette fureur tranquille de lui faire face, de le redécouvrir une énième fois… Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se résigna et se retourna doucement, sans aucun geste. Tout en retenue. Presque pudique, peureuse. Kate se retrouvait à quelques millimètres de son homme. Ses jambes touchaient les siennes. Douce sensation. Sa main était posée sur sa hanche. Touchante émotion.

-Je t'aime tu sais… Même si…

-Chut… _Le fait-il taire en déposant son index sur ses lèvres_. Ne dis rien.

Il ne dit mot, mais ses yeux lui répondirent par la positive. Seule l'absence de vocables devait les faire vivre, et ainsi, ne se risquant aux mots de l'écrivain sommeillant en lui, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Bouche prise, occupée, happée, plus aucun mot n'avait de sens. Il l'observa donc. Silencieux. Un long moment. Son regard perdu sur elle. De caresse en caresse, sur sa joue, son visage, son cou, il se rendait peintre artiste des formes et des couleurs. Ses doigts, tel un pinceau allait et venait de sa nuque à son épaule, suivant la courbe de son corps, quand, à la plus grande surprise de Katherine, il embrassa son hématome. Fini le peintre superficiel, l'écrivain beau parleur, il apprenait de ses mains, de sa bouche, la sculpture. L'art de toucher, caresser, effleurer, frôler…

Muse sous la plume, le pinceau, les mains, Kate se régalait. La tête dodelinant légèrement au gré des délices de son époux, elle sentait de nouveau cette alchimie crépitant entre eux. Somme toute, innocente, puritaine mais ô combien, enchanteresse. Ils ne savaient d'ailleurs, qui était le plus surpris, charmé, des deux mais, ce dont ils étaient sûrs, c'était la symbolique et la force de ces gestes. Aucune action n'était dénuée de sens. Chaque geste était la conséquence d'un choix, d'une décision laissés libre arbitre à l'esprit.

-Met ta main sur mon cœur, _murmura-t-il les yeux embués_. S'il te plait…

Elle chercha son approbation, sincère, sûre à travers ses deux billes azures, ne souhaitant pas le troubler, le faire régresser, seulement, le livre était clos. Plus de paragraphe, plus de chapitre. Rien. Pages vierges. Elle se laissa donc à réécrire leur histoire, lentement, tendrement. Le bout de ses doigts sur son cœur, timide, impressionné, prenait le temps. Douceur, prévenance, elle finit par les déplier, sa paume épousant son pectoral. Le regard rivé sur sa main, comme si elle peinait à en croire la vérité, la réalité, elle revint en l'instant vécu à la force des palpitations de Richard. Son cœur frappait sa poitrine, déchirant la tendresse de sa main. Affolé ? Horrifié ? Paniqué ? Elle ne savait pas. Pas encore. Ses yeux quittèrent sa main, papillonnèrent, troublés, puis croisèrent ceux de son homme. Elle venait de comprendre son agitation. Il sanglotait silencieusement.

-Je vais toucher ton visage Babe…

Castle acquiesça sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur mais, il n'était pas non plus serein. Seulement l'amour et la confiance qu'il portait en son épouse le rassurait, alors, quand le touché de sa femme frôla sa joue parfaitement rasée, il apprécia. Il redécouvrait sa tendresse contre sa peau. Ses doigts si fins, si tendres… Elle ôtait ses larmes à l'aide de son pouce, bien plus encore, elle le guérissait de ses maux. Petit à petit, à son rythme, elle abolissait des barrières psychiques, physiques…

-Je t'aime, soufflèrent-ils synchrones.

Une simple déclaration envolée, un baiser échangé, des caresses volées… Leur destin se dessinait, dans cette nuit parsemée d'idées.

 **(…)**

Quand vint la fin du printemps, l'été prend ses quartiers. Les bourgeons se transforment, grandissent et les Hommes badinent, revivent. Cycle de la vie. Résurrection. Renaissance. Les choses ont changé pour finalement, retrouver leur place d'antan. Cercle vicieux, vertueux ? Peu importe. On grandit. Bien ou mal. Peu importe, le temps n'a pas de prise. Encore moins sur le bien ou le mal. On avance. Peu importe comment, ou… On trébuche. On tombe. On se relève. On avance.

-Tu viens chérie ?

-J'arrive ! _S'enthousiasma Kate alors qu'il la prenait par la taille_. J'ai hâte !

L'histoire n'avait que peu d'importance. A vrai dire, ils s'en foutaient ouvertement. Les détails, eux, revêtaient l'importance même de ce nouveau couple. Beckett, Castle, deux novices amoureux. Il la touchait désormais, pas de contact direct avec sa peau, mais ses mains pouvaient parcourir ses pleins, ses creux et ses courbes. Elle ? Du pareil au même, ou presque. Kate avait désormais le droit de le caresser, de le frôler, de l'aimer, toujours ses vêtements en protection, comme une cuirasse, une protection mais il fallait aussi l'avertir.

-Je vais te prendre la main mon cœur…

Elle glissa ses doigts entre les siens, et main dans la main, ils sortirent prendre l'air. La spontanéité n'était peut-être plus de mise, seulement, les mots avaient été leur premier lien alors pourquoi changer ? Lui déclarer ses envies, ses besoins de le sentir proche d'elle… Elle n'avait aucunement honte. C'était même un pur bonheur que d'associer la parole au geste. Puis, qui avait dit que les paroles ne pouvaient pas surprendre ? Etonner ? Eblouir ? Ebouriffer ? Les mots… Ont seulement le sens que la voix veut bien leur donner.

-C'est dommage que personne ne puisse venir cet été, rumina Katherine alors qu'elle et Rick crapahutaient le long d'un sentier caillouteux.

-Ton père nous rend visite la semaine prochaine, c'est déjà bien… Non ?

Dernière interrogation demeurant sans réponse, il avait insisté. Un petit peu. Pas grand-chose. Juste de quoi la faire réfléchir, verbaliser aussi peut-être. Il sentait sa femme quelque peu peinée, bien sûr, mais tout comme elle, il regrettait. Il regrettait que les gars, Lanie et ses deux rousses préférées ne puissent les rejoindre, toutefois, ce n'était que partie remise ! A Noël, sans faute, ils viendraient tous passer les fêtes ici, et ils rattraperaient le temps. Seulement le temps.

-Ils me manquent aussi, _fit Richard sur le ton de la confidence_. Ils représentent énormément, ils sont notre vie, notre sang, ceux qui ont fait qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes mariés, _s'émut-il_ , mais ils ne sont pas nous. Ils sont une partie de nous.

Beckett, comme souvent touchée par les belles déclarations de son homme lui demanda silencieusement, leurs regards suffisants à parler si elle pouvait se blottir contre lui. Sentir sa puissance, sa force l'étreindre d'une sureté que lui seul lui apportait.

-Bien évidemment, viens, _l'invita-t-il en ouvrant ses bras_. Je suis toujours là.

Il n'avait plus d'appréhension ou de hantise quant aux contacts avec sa femme. Elle était douce, attentive à la moindre de ses réactions alors lui-même se laissait aller aux câlins, accolades et autres embrassades. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le brusque, cela ne faisait pas de doute mais, ils redevenaient peu à peu, eux. Juste eux. Pièce après pièce, le puzzle se reformait.

-Cela m'avait tellement manqué, murmurèrent-ils d'une seule et même voix, s'amusant comme toujours de ces connexions.

Réfugiés l'un contre l'autre, seuls au monde, se chuchotant des mots tendres, des mots d'amour, on pouvait deviner, quiconque les aurait vu, que ces deux moitiés étaient liés l'un à l'autre, par une force fantastique, outrepassant le simple sentiment commun et partagé nommé amour. C'était quelque chose les dépassant et ne pouvant se définir. L'âme sœur.

* * *

 _ **A bientôt !**_


End file.
